The Girls Who Who Looked Through A Glass Darkly
by amethystsea
Summary: Deadliest Catch. OC's Dawne and Lita come to realize the full extent of what doing the deadliest job in the world does to men and their women as the crews and OC Sioux head out opie fishin'.
1. Chapter 4

_**SORRY ALL! HERE ARE THE FIRST 4 CHAPTERS. THE NUMBERING IS MESSED UP SO THIS WILL SHOW UP AS '1. CHAPT 1-4. **_

_**Disclaimer: My First and Last for this yarn. For the love of God! Do you really think I own any DC crabbers? Or make any money from these yarns? If so, you are in immediate need of psychiatric intervention. Only thing I own are my gurls. . .my OC's! And Marcos.*winks* So slow your legal roll, dial it back, and enjoy the ride! **_

_**Rant over. AND AWAY WE GO! Action picks up shortly after 'The Girl Whose Past Came To Call'. So my lovelies, we find our boys and gurls gettin' ready for, and going out for Opies 2012! **_

_**Considering what little we know now about the season, other than CatchJon errrr I mean CatchCon was cancelled due the extended season, it appears this season will be one for the books. . .stacked in the "Horror" section! **_

_**Read & Review my sweetie darlings. My e-mail box chirping just lifts my spirit and keeps my fingers flyin! =:-) **_

**Chapter 1**

Andy & Lita

She shut her eyes so tight the unshed tears couldn't escape, as the 20 seat Pen Air plane bucked and dipped on its way to Unalaska Island, Alaska, also known as Dutch Harbor. The terrifying three hour flight included two harrowing take-offs and landings at King Salmon and Cold Bay for fuel, and as they prepared to descend into Dutch, she was at the end of her rope. Lita had done her share of flying for her job, but she had never flown in such a small plane through rough weather like this. As she rocked in her seat, her right hand clutched a rosary of ruby colored beads from Notre Dame Paris she always travelled with, that she worked feverously as she muttered prayers to the Virgin Mary and every patron saint she could think of. Her left hand was a small claw that clenched Andy's right hand with a surprisingly strong death grip. Andy grimaced has he tried to pry away her terrified fingers.

'Now Lita.' He whispered and reasoned in her scared-stiff ear. 'Relax meja. I've done this flight a million times. We'll be in Dutch in a few minutes and I'll tell you when to shut your eyes O.K.?'

Lita just rocked and muttered her prayers. Andy leaned over the narrow aisle, poked Sioux in the arm. She opened her eyes, rose from Johnathan's shoulder and pulled out an earbud. She had been lost in Elmer Bernstein's soundtrack from 'The Magnificent Seven' that was her background to the harrowing ride as she held Johnathan's hand, as he snored into a pillow pressed against a small window.

Andy nodded at Lita and groaned. 'Shit Sioux, she's gonna freak the fuck out when we come in for the landing.'

The final approach to Dutch was infamous for causing even the roughest and toughest, biggest heathen on the planet to get religion fast as the plane threaded the needle between two towering mountains, wings inches away from disaster. The runway that ended in the Bering Sea was impossibly short, so when the tires hit then tarmac, the brakes are hit HARD viciously throwing everyone forward in their seat. Landings always ended in applause and some embarrassed screams.

Sioux thought for a moment then whispered. 'Give her one of your Ativans.' Andy nodded and started to fumble in his jacket pocket. Sioux looked back and was relieved Dawne was still dozing on Sig's shoulder. She sighed, replaced her earbud and leaned back on Johnathan's shoulder. She had tried to dissuade Lita and Dawne from coming out to Dutch to be with Edgar and Andy as they readied the boats, and see to her and Johnathan off, but they would not be dissuaded. Well bitches, she thought I tried to warn you, Dutch Harbor, Alaska in January was no lover's paradise. Now they knew even _getting _to Dutch was potentially deadly.

Walk with me Sweet Jesus, she prayed because she knew her lot until they cast off, would be to play Den Mother to Andy and Edgar's greenhorn girlfriends. She loved her gurls. But jeez! As if she didn't have enough to deal with gett'n ready to go fishin' and gettin' her head in game. She snuggled closer to Johnathan and back to remembering the wild ride on her Harley back from Ballard, after the dreadful encounter with Marcos, and the rest of that night.

Sioux and Johnathan

When they arrived back at the house she had braced herself for 'the talk' about Marcos. 'We should probably talk, huh?' She muttered as she shrugged off her jacket, but to her surprise Johnathan just shook his head. He had called Jimmy Sue before they took off, gave her a quick 411, and hoped she had worked her magic.

He just pulled her behind him and shepherded her up the stairs. 'Plenty of time to talk baby. Let's warm you up first.'

Sioux's was surprised and confused when they reached the master suite that was fragrant the with pine burning in the fireplace and lavender wafting from the bath. Johnathan was pleased and relieved. Perfect, he thought as he sat her on the bed and pulled off her boots and socks. He kissed each bare foot then pulled her to her feet, and shooed her to the bath with a fond pat on the butt.

'Now you go get in the tub and I'll bring you a drink.'

He met Jimmy Sue in the kitchen as she was putting the finishing touches on a dinner tray. 'How's she doing?'

Johnathan sighed and shrugged. 'Little better. Still looks a little spooky 'round the eyes though. More fixin' to do. . .' Then he muttered. 'which I will probably screw up. . .'

He added two glasses filled with ice to the tray and tucked a bottle of Crown Royal under his arm. Jimmy Sue caught him as he turned to leave and gave him an encouraging wink. 'Remind her you love her. Just do you. That's all she needs. She loves you. I'm outta here.'

Johnathan leaned down and kissed the top of her head. 'Thanks for everything.'

He had sat by the tub and listened as she slowly remembered that summer in Greece, and kept both their drinks freshened. When she finished she looked at him sadly. 'He was a good man. Kind and gentle. He never hurt me. His only sin was to fall in love with me.

He took a deep breath and stated simply. 'You loved him.'

She sighed remembering she swore never to lie to him. 'I did.'

'Why did you leave him'

Sioux looked at him her dark green eyes sad and hurting. How could he understand the wounded monster she had been for so long, when his core was so true and strong? How could she explain? She hesitated for so long, he rushed.

'It's O.K. you don't. . .'

'Shhh.' She held out a wet hand and stroked his face. 'Back then I always ran from love. The fear of losing it, and the dark place I could go, terrified me so I always ran.'

She paused, sipped her drink, closed her eyes and sang softly.

_And objects in the rear view mirror may appear closer than they are. And objects in the rear view mirror may appear closer than they are._

She mused. 'One of my favorite old Meatloaf songs. It's about memories being closer in your heart than they are in time. When you remember everything like it is in front of you now, even though it was long ago.'

She opened her eyes with a thin rueful grin. 'I stared in the rearview mirror trying to escape my past that seemed closer and closer the harder I ran for a very long time baby. I'm so sorry. Some old habits just die hard. I love you. Thanks for coming for me.'

It just killed him to see his larger-than-life, amazing Sioux so vulnerable. But he loved this Sioux as well. 'Just do you' Jimmy Sue had advised. So with a deep breath he proceeded to do just that. He kissed her hand, rose and reached for her white terry robe. 'Come on baby, up and out, your dinner is waiting.'

The sleep shirt he had slipped over her head was an old favorite of washed-thin flannel of faded pink roses. She was a little woozy from the hot bath and whiskey and was dipping pieces of chicken breast in hummus from the tray he had brought up, as she watched him in the vanity mirror fashion her hair in two braids and smiled lazily. He caught her eyes in the mirror and smiled back. 'What?'

'You used to love to braid my hair. Pestered me all the time to let you.' She smiled shyly back in the mirror.

'Braids are for kids. I'm a woman.' He mimicked his young Sioux, his tongue unconsciously slipping out in concentration as his big hands worked to the tiny end of one long braid. He grinned as he flipped it over her shoulder and started on the other.

'. . .like ridin' a bike. . . ya never forget how. Eat some more baby.'

She dipped more chicken in the hummus and reached back and offered it to him. He took it from her hand with his mouth and chewed as he worked. She gazed at him in the mirror and her heart began to fill again. Oh, how she loved him, her big burly crab Captain whose strong hands could boldly steer tons of steel and the lives of men through a deadly sea. Yet those same hands could be so tender and loving on her body and soul. He finished the second braid, flipped it over her shoulder and proud of his handiwork placed his big hands on her slim shoulders, smiled at her in the mirror leaned in and whispered in her ear. 'There's my girl. Most beautiful girl in the world.'

In their big warm bed, he wrapped her tight to his chest and held her as he whispered over her running his hand over her body. As he guided her into an intimacy that transcended mere sex, sometimes her breath caught, sometimes her breath held, sometimes a tear fell but she was brave, let him love her and accepted his love. At last she felt her spirit rising up as if from a tomb. He must have felt it as well because only then did his touch and body turn to bringing hers to passion. He captured and held her eyes as he took her slowly. Up, up. Come with me, his eyes urged as she followed him higher and higher than she had ever allowed herself to rise.

Later as she lay captured and spooned against his warm strong body, sated and at peace she smiled as she remembered how just like in the song, he had used his body like a bandage and her body like a wound, and taught her everything she'd ever need to know about the mystery and the muscle of love.

Andy & Lita

About ten minutes later Andy spotted the two mountains the plan would fly through and drew a still praying Lita into a tight hug. She buried her face in his shirt and gripped his jacket around her face to shut out the vision of their impending fiery or icy death as Andy and walked her through the landing in a calm voice.

'Made it through the mountains smooth baby. About to land. Remember when the tires hit the tarmac, the pilot is going to break really hard and we're going to be thrown forward. Ready baby?' As they were thrown violently forward Lita screamed.

'O.K. . . baby it's O.K. . .it's all over, we're here.' He soothed and dug her face out of his chest and smiled into her wide terrified brown eyes with his excited crystal blues.

'Welcome to Dutch Harbor. You prayed us in baby!'

Johnathan's sleepy raspy voice growled. 'Who's the big chicken that screamed?'

'Shut up cabrón !' Lita snapped.

Andy laughed. 'And BooYah! She's baaack!'

* * *

><p><em>From: 'Objects In The Rear View Mirror May Appear Closer Than They Are' - Meatloaf <em>

_But it was long ago and it was far away, oh God it seems so very far_  
><em>And if life is just a highway, then the soul is just a car<em>  
><em>And objects in the rear view mirror may appear closer than they are<em>  
><em>And objects in the rear view mirror may appear closer than they are<em>

_There was a beauty living on the edge of town_  
><em>And she always put the top up and the hammer down<em>  
><em>And she taught me everything I'll ever know<em>  
><em>About the mystery and the muscle of love<em>

_The stars would glimmer and the moon would glow_  
><em>I'm in the back seat with my Julie like a Romeo<em>  
><em>And the signs along the highway all said, Caution! Kids At Play!<em>

_Those were the rights of spring and we did everything_  
><em>There was salvation every night<em>  
><em>We got our dreams reborn and our upholstery torn<em>  
><em>But everything we tried was right<em>

_She used her body just like a bandage, she used my body just like a wound_  
><em>I'll probably never know where she disappeared<em>  
><em>But I can see her rising up out of the back seat now<em>  
><em>Just like an angel rising up from a tomb<em>

_And objects in the rear view mirror may appear closer than they are_  
><em>And objects in the rear view mirror may appear closer than they are<em>

_She used her body just like a bandage, she used my body just like a wound_  
><em>I'll probably never know where she disappeared<em>  
><em>But I can see her rising up out of the back seat now<em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2<span>**

_**Greenhorn gurlfriend Den Mother Sioux schools Lita. Dawne and Edgar properly reunite. Hmmm. Now what could that entail? Duh! SMUT ALERT! LOL! Keep those reads and review coming ya'll if you want to keep me chained to this yarn! **_

The Girls

As soon as the door opened, Lita was the first off the plane and ran straight to the terminal where she found the ladies room, locked herself in a stall and sat with her head in her hands. Andy had been in hot pursuit and saw her dart in just as Sioux and Dawne rolled up. He pointed and shrugged. 'She's in there. I'll get the luggage.'

Dawne looked at Sioux as she pushed the door open. 'Well here goes nothing.' Only one door of the four stalls was closed. 'Lita! Hustle it gurl! We gotta get a move on!' 'Lita!' Still no answer. Sioux went to the sink and started to wash her hands talking calmly.

'My, my I must say that was a miserable flight. They'll be anxious to check on the boats soooo, it's little after five. We can check into the Aleutian, re-group and chill until dinner. Sound like a plan Lita?'

The stall door opened and slowly a bedraggled Lita exited muttering. ' I've never been that scared in my whole life. I don't know if I can do it again.'

Dawne gave her a big hopping hug. 'Don't think about that now. We're here! Come on, throw some water on your face, lip gloss, comb that hair! We're in Dutch!'

Sioux examined Lita in the mirror, caught her eye and schooled her quick. 'You got a pass. Even badass crabbers have lost it on that flight. However, from here on you're gonna want to bitch-up. Feel me?'

Lita's melting brown eyes welled. 'What if I can't? Andy must be so embarrassed.'

Sioux pulled her into a side hug and held her eyes in the mirror. 'He's not embarrassed, he's worried about you. You need to show him you got it together so he can do what he needs to do and get back to Seattle. He's still not 100% and worrying about you is. . .'

Lita squared her shoulders and cut her off. 'Got it.'

And dug in her bag for her hair brush. She bent over and brushed her hair furiously and gave herself a stern talking to. Alright chica are you in or out? Cause if you're in, you gotta represent for your man. Don't want the fleet to think Captain Andy Hillstrand's woman is pussy. Bitch Up! When she rose, her eyes had transform into steely dark brown.

'Thanks Sioux. I needed that.' She applied gloss and pursed her lips. 'The bitch is back. Let's do this.' Grabbed her bag and headed to the door. Sioux and Dawne high-fived and followed.

As the trio stalked through the small terminal heads turned. 'Fuck me!' One grizzled deckhand whistled. Another gasped. 'Victoria Secret models in Dutch?' And followed, slack jawed.

When they got outside Andy, Johnathan, Sig, Mike, and Edgar were waiting. 'Eddddgar!' Dawne sqweeed and jumped into his arms, wrapped her legs tight around him and rained kisses on his face and lips as he swung her around.

'Ain't young love grand.' Sig deadpanned and fumed. 'Can we get the fuck outta here? I got a multimillion dollar fishin' operation to run!'

Edgar ignored him as he set Dawne on her feet and held her face in his hands. 'God I missed your beautiful face.' And gave her a long deep kiss.

Mike gave Sig a sympathetic look. 'Uh, Donald Trump. You might be here a while.' Sig shoot look was evil. Mike held up his hands. 'Just saying.'

Andy had held out an arm for Lita, pulled her close and searched her face. Just a few minutes ago she had looked like she had witnessed a horrific disaster, now her eyes were bright and her smile dazzling. 'You alright? You had me worried.'

Lita playfully whispered into his ear. 'I'm fine now that I'm back on terra firma. Sorry I freaked.' Andy was relieved. 'No shame in freakin' on _that_ flight. You sure you're O.K.?'

Lita patted his cheek. 'Hey cavacho, my hot Latina blood is freezin'.' Andy gave her a quick kiss, her fine Latina ass a squeeze, and lead her to the truck.

Johnathan and Mike had stored the luggage in the five seater truck and the Time Bandit party piled in and took off. Sig got in the Northwestern truck, gunned the motor, and yelled out the passenger side window to Edgar and Dawne who were still lost in an endless lip-lock. 'YO! Edgar!' The combination of the roaring motor and his older brother's command voice finally pierced through to Edgar's consciousness and he broke away from the paradise of Dawne's mouth his voice ragged. 'We gotta go baby.' Opened the passenger door, and followed her in, as Sig peeled out and began his interrogation about the boat.

When Sig and Edgar dropped Dawne off at the Aleutian, their good bye garnered cat calls and whoops from the Time Bandit boys dropping off Sioux and Lita. As they waved the guys off, Sioux looked at the panting and woozy Dawne as the hotel porters secured their luggage on a cart for check-in.

'Shake it off gurl! We have an entrance to make!'

This was Dutch Harbor, and the arrival of the women of two highliner Captains and a legendary Deckboss required they represent. Although the Discovery Channel crews would not arrive for a week the lobby was milling, and as the trio made their way to the reception desk every head turned and stared. Their check-in was both solicitous and swift. Their rooms were all on the third floor and had majestic harbor views. As they rode up in the elevator. Sioux worked her phone and gave Lita the scoop.

'Looks like Johnathan and Andy will back by eight and made a dinner reservation in Chart Room at nine.' Dawne smiled at the text on her phone and looked up, her eyes sea green and dreamy.

'My Edgar wants to stay in. Room service for me.'

Sioux raised a brow and grinned. 'Looks like you and a certain grumpy 'ol Deckboss will be absent from the evening's festivities.'

Dawne's smile was downright lascivious. 'Haven't seen him for week? I would hope to shout!'

Sioux chuckled and nudged Lita. 'Guess it's you and me at the Sports Bar tonight chica. I'm telling you now. Stick close. It can get real ugly, real quick.'

'Define ugly.' Lita inquired warily as the elevator doors opened. Sioux shot her one of her most sweetest smiles and replied breezily.

'Ugly as in there ain't no tellin' whose ass, male or female, we might be subject to have to kick tonight, and every other night we're in town.'

Ah mierda! _(__Ah shit!)_ Lita thought as she followed Sioux out. What the hell is up with these crabbin' folks? Every time I turn around these locos are ready to throw down as she wondered how she was going to dress to impress _and _kick ass.

Dawne & Edgar

A hot shower and a room service snack had lulled her to a sound sleep. Edgar had downloaded everything that had transpired on the boat since she had left the Ballard docks to Sig despite their daily phone calls, showered, hopped in the Northwestern truck and gunned it to the Aleutian. He slipped his room card in the door and quietly entered the darkness where she lay sprawled on the bed in one of his Northwestern tees that had hiked up and failed to cover her fine round ass. Oh baby! He thought as he shucked off his clothes and stood over her.

The sight of her; clutching a pillow, waves of curls covering her face, long smooth legs innocently askew exposing her pink panties caught his breath and sprang his cock to erect throbbing. He slid onto the bed gingerly, carefully swept her hair from her face and gazed at her long black lashes, smooth high cheeks, and parted lush mouth. As he ran a warm hand under the tee to caress a ripe breast he whispered. 'Guess who?'

Her lips widened into a grin and she moaned. 'Antonio?'

Edgar chuckled. She made no secret of her big Antonio Banderas crush. 'Nooo. Guess again.' He growled, turned her over, roughly pushed the tee over her breasts sucking and lapping one to the other. Her eyes slowly opened as she wrapped her legs around him, and ran her hands over his hair and shoulders. 'Oh. . . my bad. Must be my Deckboss. . . with the smell of the sea on him.' Edgar grinned up at her. 'I took a shower.' And returned to the beginning of his mission to taste every centimeter of her. Dawne moaned. 'Sea is good. . .mmmmm really good. . .hot.'

Edgar rose and cupped her face in his big freshly work-worn hands holding her melting grass green eyes with his deep brown. 'How would you like for me to show you how much I've missed you? And ran his tongue over her soft plump lips as she moaned louder. 'Just this once your choice. Hard and slamming or slow and tortuous?' He teased hardly breathing as her eyes turned dark evergreen with lust. She lazily stroked his rock hard cock, her tongue running over her lush lips, as she pondered.

'Lemme think here. Hmm, my lucky day. Pretty please Edgar with a cherry on top. Would you. . .'

He was not aware of his expression as he waited for her reply was that of a man awaiting a sentence; freedom or captivity, as Dawne, his judge and jury pronounced his fate in a slutty growl. 'Fuck Me! Nail me through this mattress, to the bed the floor below us, then nail me through that one, to the one below that one, to the one. . .'

In a flash he tugged her panties down and off her legs cussing in Norwegian, as he drove to the hilt into her hot juicy snatch as she screamed, and proceeded to do her bidding.

He could be accommodating like that on occasion.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

_**I'll just cut to the chase. MAJOR ANDY & LITA SMUT! Some set ups for the next update. Enjoy. Send the R&R's in pretty please. I just love hearing from you and they keep me churning out this yarn. =;) **_

Andy & Johnathan

It was high-fives all around as Johnathan and Andy boarded the Time Bandit and the crew; Mike, Scotty, Eddie and his son Eddie Jr., Josh Harris, and Neal were all accounted for.

'Well, look what the fuckin' cat _finally _dragged in!' Neal chided with a big grin and rough hug for his brothers. ''Bout fuckin' time. Wore my dick down to a nub goin' Captain every 15 fuckin' minutes on these muthafucka's asses!'

'Is that so?' Andy drawled with his patented Captain Zen fixed stare. Johnathan just gave them all 'the look'.

Josh looked sheepish and admitted. 'I kinda fucked up the rigging on some pots. But I got it now.'

Scotty quick figured he'd better confess before Uncle Neal ratted him out. 'O.K. I kinda got a little wasted first night we got in.'

'A little? Neal snorted. 'Muthafucka didn't get his pukin' ass up 'til three the next afternoon.'

Johnathan gave Scotty a hard look and made a mental note to have a chat with him about his shaky 'heir apparent' status. Like Phil always said 'You gotta earn it!' and Scotty needed to grow up and step up big time. He couldn't want Scotty to take over more than he wanted it, and he needed to want it bad.

Besides running the boat one day, Mike only wanted one other thing and blurted out. 'Is Sioux comin' with us?'

Johnathan scowled. 'Against my better judgment, and because she's stubborn as a bull moose. . .yeah she's comin'.' The crew whooped and high-fived.

'Is she here? In Dutch?' Mike hopped and clapped like a six foot five, six year-old.

Johnathan was not amused. 'Yeah, she's here. You'll see her tonight if my ass ain't totally pissed off and confine all you suckas to quarters.'

Eddie got serious and held Andy's eyes. 'How you doing? You comin'?'

Andy met the eyes of each of his men and told them the truth. 'Not this first trip. Still dealin' with shit. I'm here this week to kick ass and knock down the prep for launch.'

He then assured them. 'I'll take over again sometime in February. Until then Captain John is running the show.' He shot them an evil grin. 'And may God have mercy on your sorry asses if you don't shape up quick!'

'Fuck us!' Scotty thought. It was no secret his Dad hated fishin' in the ice. The last time Andy had to leave in the middle of the opie season, it had been no picnic with his Dad catching crab but stressed out, irritable, and ridin' everyone's ass hard.

Johnathan 

When he got up to wheelhouse and found a letter from Alaska Fish & Game informing the owner/operators of the F/V Time Bandit they would have an inspector and observer trainee on board for the upcoming opie season, he wanted to throw up his hands and look into snow-cone vendor career opportunities in Florida.

Mumbling to himself, he lit up a cigarette and read the notification. 'Shit! That's all I need! Another Alaska Fish & Game ego-trippin' shithead inspector and some geek in-training biologist crawling up my ass 'bout three fuckin' illegal size crab out of a pot of seven hundred.'

When he got to the second page of notification and saw the name of the assigned inspector he hollered. 'FUCK ME! ANNNDY!'

Lita 

Andy was deep in thought; about the tight processor schedule for the trip and the best strategy to meet it, weather reports, crab surveys, and most importantly how Johnanhan's ass was going to handle the observer situation. Fuck! Even though he wasn't going out right away, the prep was already starting to stress him out. He sighed as he let himself into their room. His reality shifted and his senses were stunned and enveloped in wafting steam, the scent of honeysuckle, and woman. . . his woman. He sat down heavily on the foot of the bed his head in his hands, as Lita peeped out from the bathroom wrapped in a towel rubbing the wet ends of her hair with another smiling.

'Hey sweetie. How was the boat? I'll be out in a minute.' And closed the door.

As soon as she saw him, she caught the difference in his aura. 'Uh oh.' This was another side of Andy. This was her man home from a just a few hard hours at 'the office' looking tired and troubled, she thought as she glided back into the bathroom. As she slathered lotion on her shoulders and arms she thought hard about this man and the his life, she had unwittingly lead him to believe she had signed on for. Lita knew it didn't matter how much she loved her some Andy, there was no way in hell she could be his 'Adelita', the besotted camp follower who threw everything away to follow her man wherever his battles took them. This she had realized on the plane. She would never again, in this life or the next, follow him to Dutch Harbor, Alaska. Es Todo. Period. Since this would be her first and last time in Dutch, she decided to at least make it memorable.

Andy sat stock still for a beat after she left, then rose, threw off his jacket and shoes and darted in after her. As she mused and absently massaged her arms, she heard the door and spied him faintly in the foggy mirror.

'Oh no you don't.' She teased as he came up behind her, wrapped her in his arms and buried his face in her neck. 'We have to meet Sioux and your brother for dinner. You smell like the sea honey.' She gave his cheek a quick lick. 'And taste salty.'

She hadn't missed the look in his smoldering blue eyes, which she had become very familiar. Uh oh. She was gonna have to change shower gels 'cause he reacted to honeysuckle like Pavlov's dog. There was no way she was going to make it out of the bathroom, let alone the room, without a close encounter of the molesting kind. . . but she was going to tease him some first.

Andy 

He groaned as he ran his mouth up her neck to her ear. 'God, you smell and taste so good.' She smiled at their blurry images in the mirror and patted his cheek.

'Ditto. Now behave and tell me about the boat and how the guys are.'

She stalled as she wiggled out of his arms and sat on the edge of the vanity, pumped out more body lotion, stretched out a leg and slathered it on. Andy's eyes followed her hands running up and down the slim toned leg as his breath hitched.

'Annndy?' She pouted and prompted.

'Huh?' Andy drug his eyes from her leg and met her feigned no-nonsense look.

'Oh yeah, boat. Well, the steam from Homer was uneventful.' He was thinking fast as he wiped lotion from her hands to his. 'Here, lemme help you.'

'Annndy. . .we really don't have time. . .' She cautioned.

'I know. I'll be good. Promise.' He lied threw his teeth, as he raised her other leg and pressed her foot against the stirring in his pants.

'Crew needed a kick in the pants, which I delivered.'

He muttered as he savored the sight of her gorgeous leg in his hands. As his hands worked further and further up her thigh, her eyes closed and her foot absently ran over his stirring cock as things low in her body began to tighten, and he responded to her lure.

Her eyes flew open seconds later when he spread her legs wide, grabbed her ass with both hands and drug her to the edge of the vanity. Her trap had worked, but she was now caught in it, at the mercy of her man fully aroused and on her. It was all his show now, and the anticipation of how he would feed his need from her body left her weak in sweet surrender.

Andy 

He dropped to his knees and ran his mouth up her inner thigh.

'You promised you'd be good.' Lita moaned and gasped.

'This _is_ me being good. Real good. You wanna hear about the pots Josh's dumb ass rigged wrong?' He continued as his fingers opened the pouting lips of her honey hole and his tongue flicked her clit. He looked up to see her head thrown back and her back arched.

'Didn't think so.' He smiled as he continued to nip and suck her clit and hit her g-spot with his fingers. Because, as she had pointed out, they did have somewhere to be pretty soon, he double-timed his efforts and shortly the walls of her wet hot core began to pulse. Lita grabbed his hair with one hand and leaned on the other hand for balance as she panted and moaned.

'Shit Andy! Damn you! There. . .oh God there! Don't stop! 'I'm. . I'm. . .' She struggled for breath; her mouth wide in a startled silent scream as her pelvis rose and bucked with the force of the orgasm that rocked her.

When he rose unbuckling his belt and shucking down his jeans and boxers, his rock hard cock sprang unleashed and urgent at the sight of her; long legs akimbo, leaning back on her elbows, panting up at him with glassy brown eyes, the foggy mirror behind her streaked from the frenzy of her flailing hands. 'You're sooo hot. . .I can't. . .'

He moaned as he grabbed her ass and pulled her to the edge of the vanity. He spread her legs wider, pushing and working himself to the very end of her juicy hot core as she gasped and whimpered in the pain and pleasure of her tunnel stretching thin. When the end of him found the end of her, he stopped for a moment, grabbed her hips, lifted and held her in his big hands as he pounded into her so hard their bodies made wet thumping noises.

As each stroke hit hard and fast as far into her as it could, he lost himself in the sight of his cock working in and out, glistening with her juices. He tore his eyes away, growled and tugged at the towel releasing her breasts that bounced to his thrusts. 'Oh shit baby!' He muttered through clenched teeth.

Lita was panting out a mixture of English and Spanish that he took to understand he was a fuckin' rat bastard, but a fuckin' rat bastard that was fuckin' good at fuckin'. He slowed and watched his cock skinning out of her taut hungry core.

Lita moaned. 'Noooo.' Her full breasts were now still; dewy skin flushed, each small nipple puckered and pointed. He captured a firm globe and squeezed and rolled the nipple hard.

He growled as he slowly pushed back inside her and started the rhythm that would shortly bring them both over. 'Ahhh yeah baby. . .good? Want it?'

Lita couldn't get anything coherent out except for. 'Oh yeaaah. . .fuck. . .damn you. . . ooooo shit!'

She struggled and weakly tried pull away from him as he held her tight to his ramming cock. The exquisite torture of his cock hitting the sweet spot at the back of her vagina without mercy, left her aching for the release of the massive vaginal orgasm that was building. Lita shuttered, gasped, and finally shrieked incoherently as the sweet agony built and built. He quickly slapped a hand over her mouth. 'Shhh. . .take it. . .oh baby. . .fuuuck. . .we're gonna. . .'

At that moment the walls of her vagina clamped down, contracting and milking his cock hard, shocking him into a sudden gut wrenching orgasm that seemed to go on forever as he held on to the last thread of consciousness.

Sioux

She sat alone in the Chart Room sipping a glass of chardonnay waiting for Johnathan who was late, smiling at the text she had gotten earlier from Lita. _Sorry gurl. A. already ate. ;) later? _

Well, it looked everyone except her was busy gettin' laid and wondered what was keeping Johnathan, when from behind a voice startled her.

'You're too beautiful to be alone. May I join you?'

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4 <strong>_

_**An unpleasant blast from the past. Johnathan is done with Scotty. Greenhorn gurlfriends bust loose. Hope you enjoy! Thanks soooo much for the reads and reviews! :) **_

Sioux

She studied the man who had unbidden sat down across from her. Sour bile rose to her throat as she stared into his wolfish yellow brown eyes. The light brown buzz cut she remembered was now more grey than brown, worn long and parted in the middle. As he sat down, he tucked a long greasy lock behind his right ear exposing an old scar that ran down the right side of his face from eye to ear. An ear that ended in as abrupt sharp angle, missing the lobe. Sioux thought fast and tipped her water glass over to distract him, as she reached for the knife at the small of her back. The mark he wore was hers.

Johnathan 

He knew he was going to be late for dinner with Sioux if he had the talk he needed to have with his son, and was texting her his anticipated E.T.A. as Scotty came up the stairs and slumped into the chair at the opposite side of the wheelhouse. He turned towards his father with a churlish look and drawled.

'Present and accounted for as commanded me Capitán.'

Johnathan sent his text and looked up at his son his eyes black and hard. 'Don't even fuckin' start with me Scotty. What the fuck were you thinking? Getin' so wasted you don't make a _dock_ crew call? And you think you're the guy to run this boat?'

Scotty threw his head back and whined. 'One fuckin' missed crew call and I'm the worst guy on the fuckin' boat!'

'Yeah, because of who you are, and what you represent, yeah you are.' Johnathan explained for the umpteenth time.

Scotty made the mistake of blowing his father off. 'So, what the fuck you gonna do about it? Fire me?'

It was all Johnathan could do as he rose and stalked over to his son, not to grab him by the neck and choke the life out of him. Scotty quickly realized his dumb-ass mistake and cowered as his Father loomed over him and got right up in his face and spoke slow and low.

'Fire you? As a crew member? That's exactly what I'm gonna do. As a son? Wish I could. Get your shit, and get the Fuck. Off. My. Boat.' Johnathan turned stormed to his stateroom and slammed the door leaving Scotty shocked and slack-jawed.

Sioux 

Now that she had her knife secure in her right hand under the table, she swallowed the bile in her throat, took a sip of her wine with a steady left hand and shot him a thin grin. 'Dick. Dick Payne. As I live and breathe. Been a long time.'

He smiled and his thin cruel lips exposed those big crooked teeth she remembered, now yellowed and stained with age and tobacco. 'You ain't changed much. Never could forget you Sioux.' And washed a hand over the marred right side of his face.

Her grin hardened into a grim line, and a brow arched as she hissed 'Good. You looking for another keepsake Dick?'

She held his ugly wolf eyes as he leaned in, and readied the hand that held her knife, aching to take him down for good, when his eyes rose over her head and widened.

Lita 

After she had fed and smoothed a done-in Andy, he had fallen into a deep sleep wrapped around her snoring softly as she texted Dawne.

#_Your DB dead to world like my Cap?# _

And waited to see if she would reply. A few beats later. _#Ditto# _

Lita smiled. _#Can get away if U can?# _

_#Where?# _

_#Bar w/Sioux. In?# _

_#20! Met you at elevata!# _

Lita texted Sioux. _#Bar in 20 CU!# _

And the greenhorn girlfriends were on the move.

Johnathan

As he entered the Chart Room, he scanned the room and saw Sioux at a table by the window with the man he had hated since he was a kid.

_Dick was a year older than his brother Dave, a bully who after Dave had beat his ass down in an epic after school fight in middle school, had turned to terrorizing the kids in elementary school. And he had been his prime target. Maybe Dick had targeted him because he was Dave's brother, maybe because he was small for his age, but for a few months he had made his life a living hell. Every day after school Dick had been waiting to catch him alone. Dick was big for fourteen and he had bullied and beat him just because he could. He had lied and explained away the bruises and scrapes as misadventures, and had never told a soul. . .except Sioux. _

_One day as he walked home alone, his gut churning, guilty because he was praying Dick had moved on to another victim, Dick had jumped out from behind a corpse of trees and shoved him face down into the dirt, loomed over him and taunted. 'Well if it isn't little Johnny Hillstrand. No Dave or Andy to protect your little ass, which is now mine. Ready to get your ass kicked again?' Johnathan had always fought back as hard as he could but as Dick seriously outweighed him, his efforts though heroic, had always resulted in a worse beating than if he had surrendered. This time as Dick had drug him to his feet and reared back to punch him, a voice had rang out loud and cold. 'NO ASSWIPE! You ain't kickin' his ass or anybody else's today or ever again!' _

_It was Sioux with a scary stone-cold look in her eye, and a evil lookin' arrow in her bow aimed at Dick with Dave and a few other middle school big dudes at her back. 'Let him go!' She ordered as she pulled the bow back taut. Dick had dropped him like he was hot and he had ran to Sioux, who kept her eyes and arrow aimed at Dick. 'Get to my place.' She had ordered. 'But Sioux. . .' He had protested because he wanted to see Dick get his ass whooped. She had shoot him a Warrior Princess command look, her arm straining with the pull of the bow. 'GO NOW!' And he ran. _

_Sioux must have seriously threatened each and every life who was there, because not even Dave had ever told him what had gone down that afternoon. But Dick had never laid a hand on him, or spoke to him again for many years._

Lita & Dawne 

They met at the elevator sniggering with glee to have escaped their men for some surreptitious gurl time. Dawne in a Northwestern glitter tee, short distressed ripped jean skirt and purple cowboy boots. Lita in a 'Bandita' low v-neck tee, skinny jeans tucked in brown tall leather boots festooned with buckled straps. Both had left notes on the pillows of their men.

Lita: 'Mejo, With Sioux & Dawne at the bar. Kiss! _L_.

Dawne decorated her note with heats and flowers. 'Sleep tight my love. Bar with Sioux and Lita. Back before you wake. _D_.

Sioux

She knew instinctively the presence behind her was Johnathan as his strong hands gently set on her shoulders, and she gave Dick a slow smug grin. Shortly after they had re-connected, for her own reasons, she had asked Johnathan about Dick.

_He left me alone, Johnathan had recounted and everybody else after you and the gang did whatever it was you did to him, which to this day I have no idea. Never found out how his face got all fucked shortly after either. But in senior year I found out he was back to bulling younger kids and this time, __**I**__ dealt with his ass once and for all. _

_With this revelation, Sioux had bounced with glee. 'Tell me!' She begged. He tried to feign modesty, but he was pleased to tell her how he had beat Dick's ass up big time in the alley behind the Salty Dog. _

Sioux

Johnathan's warm hands on her shoulders centered her as she willed Dick's eyes back to hers. There it was. The furtive look of a born bully. She spoke low and slow.

'You will get up and leave. I never want to see you again. You know what I was capable of back then. You have no idea of what I am capable of today.' Her eyes narrowed and dominated his to submission.

When she next spoke, her voice was rough and deadly. 'Go. Dick. Now. ' He lowered his eyes, rose and made for the door.

Johnathan took the vacated seat, covered her ice cold hands with his, and tried to search her pale set face. Sioux avoided his eyes and shook her head. Johnathan rubbed her hands. 'You O.K. baby? I was going to tell you.'

Sioux raised her eyes. 'Tell me what?'

Johnathan sighed deeply. 'Bad news. Dick is Fish & Game. Been stationed in Nome. Looks like he's been re-assigned to Dutch.'

Somehow Sioux knew there was more. 'And?'

Johnathan leaned in closer and knew she wasn't going to take the next piece of news well. 'He's been assigned to our boat this trip.'

Sioux's eyes widened and blinked as she mutely stared at him as her mind raced.

He didn't like the look in her eyes one bit. 'Sioooux? Talk to me.'

Sioux bite her lower lip. 'Just give me a minute. . .and another glass of wine, and some yellowtail and spicy tuna sushi.'

She muttered as she stared out the dark window glass and fell back in time.


	2. Chapter 5

_**Lita and Dawne have no idea of the effect of their appearance in Dutch. Scotty does some hard thinkin'. Johnathan calls Sioux out on some old shit. WhooHooo! Your R&R's are awesome! Thanks so much for getting into this yarn. I'll do my best to keep it juicy! Promise in next update ALL HELL GONNA BUST LOOSE! Hang In There! =-;D**_

* * *

><p><span>Dawne &amp; Lita<span>

Dawne was practically skipping as they made their way toward the rowdy rumble that signaled the Sports Bar was up ahead. As they stood in the doorway, their eyes widen at the scene. It was exactly the same as Sioux had first encountered; brimming with locals, the usual drunk crabbers cussin', hooting, and some totally tore-up fool belting out a bad karaoke of Toby Keith's **'**I Love This Bar'.

'WOW!' Dawne whooped as she grabbed Lita's hand and waded into the crowd. Lita scanned the room and thought if she didn't see a familiar face quick they were out of here, and was relieved when she finally spotted a burly back sporting long grey hair, and jerked Dawne in that direction. She tapped him on shoulder, and Wild Bill turned, grabbed them both in a big strong hug and laughed.

'What the hell are you two world class wenches doing in Dutch?'

Dawne and Lita hugged him tight and talked over each another as they gazed up at him adoringly. 'Hold up. Hold up.' Wild Bill chuckled as he looked down at their beautiful upturned faces.

'ADAM!' He bellowed at his Deckboss. 'Get over here!' Lita and Dawne still clutching Wild Bill tight, looked over at the slim long haired dude wearing a cowboy hat who made his way to them.

Wild Bill made the introductions. 'Adam.' He grinned. 'Let me introduce you to my girls. This one here is Lita, and this is Dawne and it appears they're on the lamb from Andy and Edgar.'

Andy and Edgar? Adam couldn't believe those dudes could catch like this! But they were nowhere around and these ladies were smokin' hot! His tipped the brim of his hat.

'Welcome to Dutch. What can I get you ladies?' He grinned in a rare display of solicitousness. Dawne asked for chardonnay and Lita, tequila.

Wild Bill gave Lita a surprised look, but Lita pouted prettily and purred in Spanish. _'__Ha sido un día duro Poppi.' (_ 'It's been a long hard day Poppi.')

Wild Bill laughed then gave them a stern look. 'Listen you two. I got some paperwork I gotta finish so I'm heading out. Stick close to Adam until the crews from your boats roll in. Hear me?' Lita and Dawne nodded sweetly.

As he walked out, he texted Andy and Edgar. _#U women in the bar! Where U?#_

While Adam got their drinks, a few of the more 'optimistic' of the locals and crabbers were already tracking the girls like a pack of hunting wolves. And the home girls were tracking their men, tracking them.

Scotty

After his Dad left he sat in misery, head in his hands in the galley when Uncle Neil rolled up. 'What's up shithead?'

Scotty raised his eyes that were red rimmed, and moaned. 'I'm fired. Dad just threw my ass off the boat. Said he'd fire me as his son if he could. I'm fucked three ways to Sunday Uncle Neil!'

Neil, for all his rough talk loved his nephew and hoped he'd carry on the family legacy since his sons were not interested in the least. 'Don't get your pecker in a knot. He don't mean it.'

Scotty shook his head sadly. 'Yeah he does. Told me to get my shit off his boat!'

Neil roughly shook Scotty's shoulders and encouraged. 'His muthafuckain' ass is just old and tired, and you know how he gets before opies. Come On! Man up! I'll have a word with him, but you gotta step it up big time asshole! Get your shit together and let's hit the bar. But for the love-of-your-boney- ass don't fuck up tonight!'

Scotty sat and thought about what he didn't like thinking about. That maybe the best thing for him to do was to get out from under the family wing and make his own way on another boat. To test himself as just another deckhand judged on his merits, and not be seen as some Little Prince. He knew a lot of people thought his life as the Hillstrand heir apparent was charmed, but it was no picnic, and there plenty of family landmines he had to crawl through. If he was just another deckhand his Dad would have fined his ass or fired his ass and there wouldn't be all this twisted shit and feeling like. . .

'Move it!' Neil hollered. And Scotty wearily rose to his feet.

Johnathan & Sioux 

Johnathan had given the server their order and waited until Sioux's wine arrived before her spoke to the still profile that stared out the window into the dark. 'Here baby.'

'Oh. Thanks. Sorry.' She absently tore herself back from the past back to the now.

Johnathan sipped his whiskey and studied her closely. 'Tell me.'

Sioux shook her head and smiled sadly. 'It's nothing. Just another rear view mirror object that got a little too close, that's all.'

Johnathan had a pretty good idea what had got too close. 'Listen, if I can't get Dick's ass off the boat, you're gonna fly out with Andy.'

Sioux started to protest, but he leaned in close and rasped. 'You listen to me, hear? I got a bitch of a trip comin' up. A crew to bring home alive to their families with money in their pockets. Now I got Dick up my ass. I just fired Scotty, and you just went all spooky on me again.' He leaned back and roughly rubbed his face.

'You fired Scotty?' Johnathan just shrugged as their meals arrived. They ate in silence for a while lost in their own thoughts. Finally, Sioux put down her chopsticks and took a sip of wine.

'Did you really fire Scotty?'

Johnathan was tired and grumpy. 'Kid just gets under my skin sometimes.' He thought for a moment. 'That's what chaps my ass. He's not a kid anymore, time he got serious about the business, and even tried to act like he was ready for more responsibility. Got drunk first night in and missed crew call. Now how does that look to the other guys? Captain's kid get's to pull that shit and it's O.K.?'

'And if it had been anyone else? What would you have done?' Sioux asked softly.

'Depends. Probably woulda given 'em a fine.' Johnathan admitted.

'So why didn't you fine Scotty?' Sioux knew the answer but asked anyway.

'I told you it's different with Scotty.'

Sioux shook her head. 'Now you know goodness well you aren't going to fire him. I know he acts irresponsible sometimes but he comes by it honest.' And arched a brow. Johnathan shrugged. Sioux continued.

'He's got a father and two uncles on top of him, measuring him up to some fantasy of how 'together' they were at his age.'

'But we were running boats at his age!' Johnathan sputtered.

Sioux gave it to him straight up. 'And he's not. May not ever. It's not the same now. You know that. Before he can be a Captain he needs be a competent Deckboss, and before that he needs to be a good crewman. Step by step. Job by job. All this heir apparent talk is premature and just unnecessary pressure on him.'

She raised both hands. 'That's my two cents, your call.'

Then she leaned in and caught him in a fierce green laser stare. 'What is not your call is sending me home like some child. Dick is on the boat you say? We'll see about that. Shit happens. He just might have to go see about a gravely ill relative or some sumthang.'

She paused and glared at him over her glass. 'But hear me good when I tell you I'm not running and you're not packing me off.'

Johnathan sipped his scotch and glared back. Stubborn woman! He fuckin' hated it when she was right, and when he said shit he regretted. She probably was right about Scotty, but he still needed a good jack-up and he wasn't about to let him blow his shot if he could help it. He felt bad about telling him he wanted to fire him as a son. He hadn't meant it and was sorry he went there. Maybe Sioux was right and he was getting' ahead of himself with Scotty. Whadda they say? One day at a time? O.K. Sioux, he mused I hear you, but today I'm going to get some answers find out about some questions I've wanting to ask for a long time.

He leaned in and rumbled. 'Sioux, what went down that day in the woods with Dick?'

Where did that come from? Sioux thought fast and realized she could answer the question truthfully because she had not actually witnessed it herself.

'I don't know. After you left, Dave told me to stand look out round the bend in the road. From what I _heard_ it wasn't pleasant.'

Johnathan looked down and stroked her hand. When he looked up, he met her eyes and drawled. 'How did Dick's face get slashed?'

Sioux froze. She opened her mouth to lie and then closed it. Shit! Her sacred promise to truth tell was getting' to be a royal bitch. Just then her phone chirped and she grabbed it like a lifeline.

'Uh oh.' She shook her head as she read the text.

'What now?' Johnathan leaned back waiting for the next wave of bad news to hit.

'Gotta go.' She rose. 'My little greenhorn gurlfriend chickadees are on the loose. Meet me in the Sports Bar.' And leaned over to kiss his cheek.

He held her arm and stopped her as she turned to leave, then released her with a dark look. 'We're not finished with this conversation Sioux.'

'I know baby. I know.' She sighed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ole Man Trouble – Otis Redding <strong>_

_Ole man trouble  
>Go find you someone else to pick on<br>I live my live now you see  
>Ole man trouble<br>Please stay away from me, now  
>Ooh yeah,<br>Yeah  
>Oh I look like I'm down in my luck<br>Please send faith to help pick me up  
>I've lived this way so many years <em>

_Ole man trouble  
>Please wash away all my fears<br>Help me  
>Sometimes<br>Sometime I get - I get a little worried  
>Ole man trouble Please Please<br>Stay away from me  
>Ole man trouble<br>Stay away from me  
>You're nothing but trouble<br>Stay away, stay away Please_


	3. Chapter 6

_**Well it's gonna get rough for the boys and for Sioux and her girls. All have attracted haters and in a Dutch Harbor bar, you know what that means! Andy, Edgar, and Johnathan are NOT amused! Lita lets the girls in on her decision. Please Read and Review.! I LOVE your REviews! =:-)**_

* * *

><p><em><span>The Aleutian Hotel Sports Bar<span>_

Sioux

By the time Sioux arrived Dawne and Lita were on their second round, and Adam had reluctantly turned them over to Josh, Neil and Scotty. Sioux scanned the crowded room for any hot eyes focused on the girls and found two tables of haters. A group of cannery workers lead by a mean-looking Latino shooting dirty looks at Josh who was in a cozy conversation with Lita. The other hot spot was a table of three home-chick, cheap looking giraffes who were steady working their mean-girl glares and snide mouths. Well, wonder of wonders Sioux thought looks like the Queen Bee of the little herd was her old buddy that skank ho Crystal* wearing her usual drunk and belligerent look.

Sioux slid over to the bar, ordered a double Grey Goose, and made her way to Lita and Dawne and beckoned them to leave the table and follow her. She greeted them with a sour look. 'Now didn't I tell you two to stay put?'

'Wot?' Dawne protested. 'The guys were dead to the world and we were antsy. It's our first night in town and we wanted to see the infamous bar scene. And the guys have been chaperoning us like they were duenas!'

Lita had scoped the scene and had picked on the tables of brewing trouble. 'Chaperoned or not, it was cool except for the haters.' And returned Sioux's sour look with one of her own.

Sioux opened her mouth to address the haters when trouble came from a whole 'nother direction and the joint erupted. She turned and saw Neil hauling back to deck some fool, Scotty getting pounded by a big dude, Josh was wrestling with a third, and Mike making his way to her and the girls. Sioux pushed Lita and Dawne at him. 'Get them out of here!' And jumped to the fray.

She tapped the hulk pounding Scotty on the shoulder and smiled sweetly. 'Excuse me. That's my man's kid. Would you stop hitting him please.' The big dude who went by Bear turned and snarled. 'Get the fuck outta out my face bitch!' And hauled back to punch Scotty again.

Sioux muttered. 'I asked nice.' As she struck out like a snake and paralyzed his arm with a Ju Jutsu strike to the nerve cluster called the ulnar nerve that runs along the elbow. Bear was so stunned as his arm went dead and numb, his other hand dropped Scotty. Before he could turn and knock the shit out the bitch with his good arm, Sioux followed with a _Pananjakman _toe kick to his groin that bend him over in gasping pain. For good measure, she followed with a heel smash and knee stomp that left him writhing on the floor groaning. She smiled as she admired her work. These same moves had taken out the sicko cameraman Roger* and this asshole as well.

'I _said _please.' She pouted down at him. 'You O.K. baby?' She asked Scotty who was wiping blood off his mouth. He nodded.

'Bitch! That's my boyfriend!' Sioux turned in time to see a big husky blond making a grab for her hair, she pivoted and the blond grasped air, her momentum slamming her into the fist Sioux was punching into her gut, and she went down on top of her dumb-ass boyfriend. Sioux gave the cannery worker table a evil glare backing them down, and left Bear and his Sasquatch girlfriend on the floor.

As Mike was hustling the girls out, some home-chick grabbed Dawne's arm, jerked her away from Mike and hauled back to slap her face hollering, 'Fuckin' Bitch!' Mike threw out an arm and blocked the blow. Lita who had taken off her earrings at the first sign of trouble, snatched the skank ho' by the hair and punched in her in face.

'Pinche Puta! _(fuckin ho!) _I'm gonna beat your ugly Alaskan bitch ass down!' And proceeded to throw chingasos _(fists)_ like she was in a barrio brawl back in the day. Two of the skank's home girls were running over and Dawne jerked away from Mike, stepping to launch herself and take both down. Mike was stunned and horrified and didn't what to do, when out of nowhere Sioux was at Dawne's side.

'Hey Crystal**! Long time no see.' Sioux grinned with cold dark green eyes. 'Want me to really kick your ass tonight?'

Crystal stopped in her tracks and flung an arm in front of her home gurl. Shit! She thought. It was Johnathan's bitch! Crystal knew she was not the one to fuck with and that she had better get her gurls and herself the hell up out of here! 'Get her off my gurl!' She spat.

Sioux looked down at Lita sitting on her ho' with a fist ready glaring at her, daring her to make a move. 'Yo! Lita! Up off that slut!'

Lita glared at the girl she had tore up, got to her feet and brushed her hair out of her face as her skank scrambled to her feet and rushed over to Crystal. As the men's fight raged in the background, Sioux gave Crystal and her gurls a dead scary look.

'Now bitches.' Sioux began as Crystal and her herd shrinked back. 'I would strongly suggest you make your sorry selves scarce this week or trust and believe every last one of you is gettin' her ass kicked.' She nodded at the crying chick Lita had addressed. 'Ask her if you want some of what she got.' Sioux then gave them a wicked grin. 'Move. Now!' And they fled.

Hands on her hips, Sioux glared at Dawne and Lita and was about to ask what the hell had gone down, when from behind her Andy's voice growled.

'What the fuck is going on here ?'

They all jumped, turned and faced an astonished and royally pissed off Andy, Edgar, and Johnathan. Andy was still groggy and couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Lita on the floor beating some chick's ass. Edgar was relieved it wasn't Dawne, and Johnathan just knew Sioux was at the bottom of it.

Shit! Sioux was cool as she pointed to the ruckus across the room and told the men. 'Here you are. Would you go take care of the brawl over there please. We're going to freshen up.' And coolly herded the girls to the Ladies Room past their slack jawed men.

Johnathan, Andy, and Edgar demanded an explanation from a chalk-white, freaked out Mike, who just held up his hands speechless.

The Ladies Room 

'Spill! What the hell happened out there?' Sioux demanded.

'Some bitch just came out of nowhere and took a swing at me!' Dawne protested.'

Lita was filling a sink with soap and water and snatching paper towels to wash the dirt off her face and arms caught Sioux's eyes in the mirror.

'What? I saw you take down that big moose. You're not the only one with skills, mine are just not as elegant. Where I come from you don't come out of a fight...'

And looked Sioux up and down. 'Without a hair out of place. I don't know what set those bitches off. '

Sioux schooled them. 'Let me give you two the 411. You don't just sashay your fine asses up in here, cozy up with the most 'popular boys' and not expect to draw some local heat. Plus, because you're hot other men are going to be hating on our men.'

Dawne threw up her hands., 'Who knew! We just came down for a freakin' drink!'

Sioux thought out loud. 'Now, I think I saw two groups lit up and itching for any excuse to get ugly. Some cannery workers and the home-ho's.'

Lita and Dawne nodded and Sioux continued. 'The rest of the crowd could go either way. So here's my plan. We're gonna do a number and see if we can charm some crust off the undecided and take the heat down a few degrees.' She told them her selections, which they had done in Seattle and had gone over huge.

Uh oh, Lita thought. I'll be lying through my teeth if I sing that song. She shook her head and moaned.

'What's wrong?' Dawne asked. 'We kill this.'

'I know, but. . .' And guiltily met their eyes and blurted out her confession. 'I'm never comin' back here and that's a fact. So I'd would be lying if I sang that first song.'

Dawne was shocked. 'Lita, what are you saying? You're not breaking up with Andy are you?'

Lita shook her head as she finger combed her hair. 'That's not what I'm saying. What I'm saying is that this Dutch Harbor, this whole crabbin' scene. . . I haven't told him yet but this is my first and last trip out here.'

Dawne was confused. 'Why Lita? Because of the fight?' Sioux had an idea but she kept quiet.

Lita explained. 'Not because of the fight. Which P.S., haven't been in one since I was 16. It's the whole deal. It's funny, when Andy talks about fishin' and this life, I loved the passion in his eyes and thought I could share something of it with him. But I'm not cut out for this. Everything about being here feels wrong to me. That ride from Anchorage to here? I have never in my entire life been that scared.'

She held Sioux's eyes wanting to make her understand. 'Sioux, the only thing that's keeping me from getting the hell out of here first thing in the morning is the thought of gettin' on that death trap of plane again. Do any Alaska cruise ships dock here?' Sioux snorted.

'It's not funny! I'm serious. I hate this desolate grey rock. Where are the fuckin' trees? Freakin' screeching eagles everywhere like pigeons? The whole place weirds me out. Bottom-line, I don't do Alaska. Period! Never comin' back.' Lita insisted close to tears. 'And I'm gonna lose Andy because of it!'

Sioux stroked her hair. 'Shhhh baby. Remember, I told you Dutch Harbor was no vacation paradise. That it was cold, rough, and barren. And that would be like going back in time to the Wild Wild West. These people are a unique breed _because_ they live here. Yes, they're different. And no it's not for everyone. But if you give them a chance, they grow on you. Give it the week Lita. You haven't even been on board the Time Bandit yet. She's like the Hillstrand men. . .totally fine and badass! Alaska? Honey, this is drastic Alaska. Let me show you my Alaska.'

Lita didn't look convinced but she bucked up and acquiesced. 'I'll try but I'm telling you now! Dutch Harbor has seen the last of me.'

Sioux hugged her. 'Tell Andy then. I'm sure he'll understand. Johnathan wishes I'd stay home and not crab. But I'm twisted that way. Few wives or significant others ever come here. You don't have to. I'm the exception. '

She drew Dawne into the hug and grinned. 'But ya'll have to come to Homer this summer and see the house I'm building when it's finished.'

Lita's eyes widened. 'Not to worry.' Sioux grinned. 'No tiny planes or harrowing landings. It's beautiful in the summer . . .it's home and I can't wait for you to see it.' Sioux he held out a fist for a gurlfriend bump.

'One for All sistas ?' Dawne, then finally Lita smiled and replied. 'And All for One sista!' They bumped, threw it up and Sioux shot them the cool chick pout.

'Let's do this. One thing I know, this crowd loves entertainment. Especially if it involves fists or singing! Afterwards, we'll see who still wants to fuck with us. Let's just go and sing it like we mean it babies.'

Sioux lead them out. Then stopped stock still when she opened the door causing Dawne and Lita to bump into each other and her when she caught sight of three men leaning against the opposite wall looking daggers. Sioux pushed them back and closed the door.

'Uh oh! Our pissed off men are right outside!' She hissed as Johnathan bellowed.

'Get out here now or we're comin' in after ya!'

* * *

><p><em>*The Girl who Made It Back - Chapter 7 **The Girl Who Got Away -Chapter 17<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>From 'Kung Fu Fightin' - Foo Fighters <strong>_

_Oh-ho-ho-ho_  
><em>Oh-ho-ho-ho<em>

_Everybody went kung fu fighting_  
><em>Those cats were fast as lighting<em>  
><em>In fact it was a little bit frightning<em>  
><em>But they fought with expert timing<em>

_There were funky china men_  
><em>From funky china town<em>  
><em>They were choping them up<em>  
><em>They were choping them down<em>  
><em>It's an ancient chinese art<em>  
><em>And everybody knew their part<em>  
><em>From a fainting to a snip<em>  
><em>And a kick in from the hip<em>

_Everybody was kung fu fighting_  
><em>Those cats were fast as lighting<em>  
><em>In fact it was a little bit frightning-hell yes!<em>  
><em>But they fought with expert timing<em>


	4. Chapter 7

_**Sioux and the girls have major ice to beat off their men, then Dutch! Can they do it? Babies, the floorshow kills! Hope you feel it! I live for your Reads and Reviews, so show Momma some love up in here! =;-)**_

* * *

><p><span>Sioux &amp; The Girls<span>

She knew they didn't have much time as she grinned slyly at Lita and Dawne. 'Take your man down by whatever means necessary. We're going to be at the karaoke booth in five minutes. You ready?'

They nodded, followed Sioux out and took care of business. Lita pouted and caressed Andy's face as Sioux and Dawne simultaneously worked their men.

'Mejo, pobrecito_(poor baby)_ what you doin' up! Didn't I tuck you in for the night? I wanted you to rest. You had a long day.' And raised her wide melting brown eyes to his appraising blues. At her touch and smoothing Andy was coolin' down but still grumped.

'Don't even try. Have you lost your mind? What were you doing in a bar fight for the love of God!' Lita lowered her lashes eyes and ran the tip of her tongue over his lips, then blew softly in his ear.

'That pendeja _(dumb ass bitch)_ tried to slap Dawne.' Andy couldn't stay mad and chuckled softly as she continued to murmur in his ear about the pendeja and roll him.

Dawne jumped to Edgar wrapped herself around him, kissed him hard and soundly and grinned. 'Baby, I came this close to beaten some ho's down!' Edgar struggled to keep his stern Norwegian persona in place. 'Not cool. What are you wearing?'

Dawne gave him her best innocent look. 'A top, skirt and boots. Why?' Edgar lifted her sweet chin. 'You do NOT wear short skirts in Dutch again! Hear me!' Pants for you from here on!'

Dawne pouted. 'Other girls are wearing skirts.'

Edgar gave her a stern look. 'Difference is, you're hot and they're not.'

Dawne nibbled his lips and whispered. 'Yes Grumpy 'ol Deckboss. Me so sorry and sooo bad!'

Edgar couldn't help but grin as he thought about how he was going to discipline his bad girl later.

Johnathan's face was grim. 'Mike told me you took down Bear.'

'And?' Sioux's eyes were lowered as she fiddled with his jacket. Johnathan cupped her chin and glared into her wide limpid green eyes and growled.

'And? That asshole is three times your size! Why do you do shit like that? Huh? Tell me. I really want to fuckin' know! Why?'

Sioux's eyes narrowed and her growl matched his as she returned his glare and poked his chest with each word.

'Because. I. Can.'

Johnathan threw up his hands as Sioux grabbed him by the jacket and explained.

'Listen! When I rolled up he was pounding on Scotty! Scotty! I asked him nice to stop. He called me a bitch and I took his hulkin' ass down AND his Sasquatch lookin' girlfriend!'

At 'Sasquatch' Johnathan's lips started to twitch as Sioux wiggled her eyebrows and he couldn't help himself. He hugged her tight and laughed his ass off rocking her. With tears in his eyes he kissed her long and hard. When he let her up for air he shook his head.

'What am I going to do with you? You little savage you!'

Sioux looked around and found four sets of searing eyes staring at them.

'Daaamn!' Edgar sputtered.

Andy couldn't help but laugh as he hugged Lita tighter. 'Dude, welcome to the Swede freak! Yo' bro, I thought the plan was to go Captain on their asses.'

Johnathan looked over at Andy and Edgar wrapped in their women flushed and stupid looking, and snorted.

'Anybody go Captain on you fine ladies?'

Dawne and Lita smiled back sweetly. 'Nooooo.'

Sioux have him a smacking kiss and broke loose. 'Come on gurls!'

Dawne and Lita extricated themselves as Andy and Edgar protested.

'Where you going?' 'Baby?'

As the girls headed out, Sioux turned and blew the men a kiss.

'The floorshow is about to start. Grab a seat!'

The Floorshow

As they made their way to the karaoke booth Sioux waved back at some familiar faces who were fist pumping her arrival, and was greeted by the M.C. like visiting Italian royalty. She told John her two selections.

'Gonna take the house down Sioux.' He chuckled and high-fived her. John adjusted the volume on the microphones from low, for drunk horrible singers, to blast for this crew who, if they were with Sioux would rock, and handed each a microphone and bowed to Sioux. Sioux graced him with a benevolent smile then stomped to the dance floor. She thought it best to get the girls introduced quickly so the men knew they were taken. . .real taken. She hollered to the crowd.

'Duuuutch! It's good to be back! You 'ret for Opies? WhoooHooo!'

With the answering whoops, she figured she had a little over half of the crowd.

'Folks! I got a treat for you tonight and perhaps for the rest of the week. Straight out of Seattle, let me introduce my gurls! Time Bandit Captain Andy Hillstrand's Lita!'

Lita executed a deep a deep curtsey to thunderous applause and a rebel yell from Andy. Sioux swept an arm out to Dawne.

'And the Northwestern legendary Deckboss Edgar Hansen's Dawne!'

Dawne threw up her arms to the same thunderous applause and a screeching whistle from Edgar. Their men leaned against the bar were grinning and shaking their heads as they waited to see what their women were going to throw down. Sioux shushed the crowd.

'Now you know me.' And the bar erupted in whoops and whistles. Sioux again shushed the crowd.

'But there's something you need to know about us.' Here goes nothin.'

The trio turned their backs to the crowd. Sioux grinned and nodded to John. And as the piano intro ended, Sioux, Lita and Dawne turned and faced the crowd, took a collective deep breath and sang in perfect soaring, three-part acappella harmony.

_I will follow Him,  
>Follow Him wherever He may go,<br>And near Him, I always will be  
>For nothing can keep me away,<br>He is my destiny. _

As they sang all conversation stopped. Every head turned. The stunned to slack-jawed silent crowd, their men and crews, held their collective breaths as the trio continued the classic from 'Sister Act '. _  
><em>

_I will follow Him,  
>Ever since He touched my heart I knew,<br>There isn't an ocean too deep,  
>A mountain so high it can keep,<br>Keep me away, away from His love._

And as the piano boogied, the girls rocked it trading solos and backup.

_I love Him, I love Him, I love Him,  
>And where He goes,<br>I'll follow, I'll follow, I'll follow.  
><em>

Dawne stepped out singing powerful, rich and emotive, pointing out at Andy.

_I will follow Him,  
>Follow Him wherever He may go,<br>There isn't an ocean too deep,  
>A mountain so high it can keep,<br>Keep me away, _

The trio expertly worked the crowd turning the dance floor into center stage, as they sang their collective truth.

_We will follow Them,  
>Follow Them wherever They may go,<br>There isn't an ocean too deep,  
>A mountain so high it can keep,<br>Keep Us away, away from Our Loves... _

As they effortlessly climbed to the amazing call and response section, it was (Dawne) who wowed. It was her light soubrette soprano, her sweet timbre echoing little Sister Maryn Robert's solos that tore everyone up. Her shining eyes never left Edgar's as she either pointed to him, or held his eyes covering her heart.

_I love Him  
>(Oh, oh, oh yes I love Him)<br>I'll follow  
>(I'm gonna follow)<br>True love  
>(He'll always be my truuue love)<br>Forever  
>( from now until forever) I love him , (I looove him!) I love Him, (I loooove Him) I love Him,<br>And where He goes,  
>(l follow) I'll follow, I'll follow.<em>

As she sang the crowd rose to their feet howling their delight. Edgar held a hand over his mouth, his eyes welled as his spirit and soul leaped at ethos of her pure sweet voice soaring in joy and love. For him. Him? Many eyes were on him as Andy and Johnathan roughly pounded him on the back, in their way encouraging him not to lose it, because they were close to losing themselves feeling Dawne's rare pure sweetness. For all his emotion, Edgar still resolved he was going to burn that jean skirt of hers the first chance he got. Sioux and Lita harmonized the last bar with Dawne souring over. 

_There isn't an ocean too deep,  
>A mountain so high it can keep,<br>Keep us away, Away from Our Loves._

As the last note rose and fell, everyone in the bar whooped, hollered and chanted their names. John quickly cued their next number and nodded at Sioux his eyes shining as they launched into another 'Sister Act' tune. By sheer force of personality, Sioux compelled the crowd's boisterous participation.

_You know you make me wanna (Shout!)  
>Kick my heels up and (Shout!)<br>Throw my hands up and (Shout!)  
>Throw my head back and (Shout!)<br>Come on now  
>Don't forget to say you will<br>Don't forget to say  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah<br>_

Sioux took the solo, singing it like she was the soloist in a rockin' gospel choir as she pointed out at Johnathan and Andy who whooped and pointed back.

_I still remember  
>When I used to be twelve years old<br>Hey yeah  
>And I was a fool for you<br>From the bottom of my soul  
>Yeah yeah<br>Now that I found you  
>I will never let you go<br>No no  
>And if you ever leave me<br>You know it's gonna hurt me so  
><em>

As Sioux sang the slow soulful bridge, her fierce green eyes were still locked on Johnathan and Andy, as she grasped the microphone in praying hands and continued in her deep sexy contralto.

_I want you to know  
>I said, I want you to know right now<br>You been good to me brothas  
>Much better than I been to myself<br>So good, so good  
><em>

Johnathan and Andy were rushed by the Time Bandit crew who punched and jostled them in their excitement.

_And if you ever leave me  
>I don't want nobody else<br>Hey, hey  
>I said, I want you to know, yeah<br>I said, I want you to know right now_

Sioux winked and then she and the girls lead the crowd through the rest of call and response, like Pentecostal preachers at a Holy Ghost filled camp meeting. The 'Shout!' 'Say's' and 'Hey, heys' were loud and whoopin' or soft as they whispered and traded solos and harmonies and worked the crowd to a fever pitch. When they finished and bowed to roaring applause and hollers, Sioux led the girls off the dance floor and Dawne and Lita flew to their gobsmacked men.

Sioux's eyes held those of the cheering Time Bandit crew, which she acknowledged with a wave. Only then did she lock on his. Johnathan just shook his head as he watched her graciously acknowledge the crowd as she made her way to him.

Edgar braced as Dawne flung herself at him. He buried his face in her hair, and struggled not to break down. He believed she loved him. But he hadn't realized she loved him like _that_ until tonight. Dawne felt the eyes of the crowd at her back as she whispered. 'I love you so much. Did you feel me Edgar? Did you?'

Edgar kept his face hidden in her hair as he gathered himself.

First he choked out. 'I did Baby, I did.' Then he admitted. 'I gotta get out of here before I lose it.' Grabbed her hand and pushed through the crowd to the door.

As Lita sashayed over to him, Andy studied her closely and thought. 'There she is. The woman I pray to God I'll spend the rest of my life with.' As the Beatle's song ran through his head.

'Will you still need me, Will you still feed me when I'm sixty-four?'

As Lita melted into him, Andy ignored the fact over a hundred eyes were focused on them as he stroked her face. 'Uh oh. Looks like you'll be sporting a shiner tomorrow baby.'

Lita grinned up at him. 'Whatever Poppi. Check her tomorrow! I tore her up! How you like my singing? Did you feel me?'

Andy cupped her beautiful, beginning to bruise face in his hands.

'Oh yeah baby I felt you.' And kissed her long and slow to whoops and cat calls.

Johnathan knocked back a shot of Crown as he grinned at his Sioux making her way to him. When she stood before him flushed and glowing, he pulled her in tight,

'Did you mean it baby?' Sioux held his face in her hands and murmured into his parted lips.

'You have to ask?' And captured him with a moan as more whoops and cat calls thundered.

In the crowd, a pair of malevolent eyes tracked Sioux and Johnathan with calculating resolve. He was so going to destroy them. And take great pleasure in doing it.


	5. Chapter 8

_**The excitement of the chick fight and floorshow is over. Edgar is trippin', Dawne is fixin'. Lita confesses, Andy whispers. Sioux is worried but too tired to plan. Johnathan meets with Sig. Realizes all the attention Sioux attracted hasn't sat too well. Ergo, SMUT ALERT! I'm not even kiddin'! LOL! **_

_**I have no idea where these buck-crazy folks will drag me next! **_

_**Thanks for your Read and Reviews Ya'll! Luv Ya! =-:)**_

* * *

><p><span>Dawne and Edgar<span>

As Edgar grimy rushed her out of the bar and into the elevator, Dawne tried to jolly him. 'So if you were Simon Cowell, would you put us through to the next round?'

He just stared at the floor until their floor rang and rushed her to their room. When the door was closed and they were alone, he finally met her eyes. 'You don't understand do you?'

Dawne didn't and was confused. 'Understand what?'

Edgar sat down on the bed his head in his hands. 'You went to college right?'

Dawne knelt on the floor in front of him. 'Yeah, and. . .'

Edgar shook his head. 'Beautiful. Smart. Great job. A writer.'

Here we go again Dawne thought. 'I remind. I toil for the uncool Windows.'

Edgar muttered. 'And I toil a blue-collar guy on a crab boat. We're the guys people made fun of in high school, the guys who couldn't graduate, who got a Bering Sea GED. You shouldn't have looked twice at me.'

Dawne leapt to her feet and paced. 'Who gives a fuck about high school Edgar! You're not exactly a failure you know. Why do you get like this?'

Edgar hadn't yet worked through why her warm Mediterranean temperament sometimes triggered his moody Norwegian nature. But when it did he could go to dark places.

'How can you love me like you do? Did I feel you? I felt you so much it scared the hell out of me. You don't. . .'

Dawne dropped to her knees in front of him, held his face in her hands and seared his eyes into her deep green well of hers.

'Just fuckin' go with it Edgar. Caught the high school wet dream girl if that's your hang up. You the man! But do not. I repeat, do not ever question what I feel for you. I. Love. You. I know you love me, so get out out of your way and for the-love- of-God, just love me and take some fuckin' joy out of it! Can I get that from you?'

Edgar rested his forehead on hers as he took in what she said, thanked his higher power for her, and finally grinned.

'You're so hot when you go Captain on my ass.'

Andy and Lita 

Andy had fashioned a make-shift ice pack and had Lita's head on his shoulder holding it to the left side of her face. Lita hadn't said much since they had returned to bed. Andy removed the ice pack, checked the reddening around her eye and replaced it.

'You O.K. baby?'

Lita took a breath. 'Would you still love me if I told you I lied?'

Andy craned his head but could see little of her face. 'Lied about what?'

'Following you. You know. . . wherever you go.'

He was relieved and grinned. 'Baby it was just a song. And you sang it so, hot.'

Lita pressed her voice shaking. 'Cause I can't follow you everywhere. I just can't.'

Andy removed the ice pack and sat them both up so he could see her face. With her sad brown eyes, and the redness that was starting to discolor, she looked like a little girl who had a hard day on the playground. He combed the hair away from her face.

'Alright tell me.'

Lita's lips were trembling. 'You're not gonna like it.'

Andy's eyes widened encouragingly.

'I'mnotevercomingbackhereagain!' She blurted out.

She was upset, close to tears, so he said calmly. 'Ooohkaaaay?'

And it all come out fast and furious. Everything she told Sioux and Dawne about how she felt about Dutch. When she got to the part where she asked Sioux about getting on a cruise ship, Andy busted up. Still laughing he held up his hands to block the swats she was raining on him.

'It's not funny!' She hated showing any weakness and felt both humiliated and frustrated she couldn't get past her fears.

'I thought I could do this. . .I just knew I could. . . but I can't, now everything is ruined!'

The lump in her throat was growing and she made to get off the bed, but he wrestled her onto her back under his full weight, and pinned her arms over her head as she struggled.

'Get off me! Let me go! I hate you too!' Hot tears quickly turned to heaving sobs as the long, hard day crashed over her.

'Noooo don't cry meja, I'm soooo sorry.' He whispered her, releasing her arms and cupping her to his chest, rubbing her back as she wept hot tears down his neck. It took a while before she finally cried herself out to sporadic sniffles. Andy wiped her face with a corner of the bed sheet and pulled the blankets over them in a warm cocoon.

'Now listen to me.' He began as her breath hitched. 'No more crying. Listen.' He began to whisper her. 'You don't have to follow me anywhere. Especially anywhere that scares you. Hear me?'

'Bu-u-t Sioux and Dawne. . .they don't . . .' She sniffed.

'They aren't you. And you don't have to be them. I love you. Now listen. It's no big deal. You don't have to come Dutch ever again.'

'You tried to get me to stay home.' She muttered.

'And you wouldn't hear of it, right?' Lita nodded.

'I had a feeling this wasn't gonna go well.' Andy admitted.

Lita looked up at him. 'Why?'

Andy mused as he reached for the icepack and placed it back on her face. 'You're sunshine, sweet juicy fruit, hot sand, tropical flowers. You love beautiful things, bright colors, you're a warm person. Dutch is cold, harsh and bleak. Even the beautiful places here are haunted by Bering Sea. There's nothing here that's you.'

And with that, Lita exhaled. He knew. She ran a hand over his cheek. 'How did you know when I didn't?'

Andy's hold tightened as he rocked her. 'Don't know. . .maybe because I love you. Now go to sleep. Captain's orders.'

Sioux & Johnathan 

Johnathan passed Sioux a double Grey Goose as they watched Andy take Lita out. Dawne had been rushed away by Edgar, so her little greenhorns were finally safe and sound for the night. . .she prayed. Sioux knocked back her drink and gave Johnathan a soft smile.

'Well, the babies are down for the night. I'm beat. Can the grown-ups call it a night?'

Johnathan placed some bills on the bar wrapped a big arm around her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. 'You go on up. I gotta have a word with Sig, but I won't be long.'

As he watched her leave he wanted badly to follow, but he really needed to talk to Sig about the Dick situation. Sig greeted him with a rough shove and a lascivious grin.

'You, your brother and my baby brother are the luckiest rat bastards on the planet. I hate every last one of you?'

Johnathan nodded towards a dark corner. 'Thanks Sig, that means a lot. Need a word with ya. Got a problem.'

Sioux had showered and weary slide into bed. She hadn't forgotten Johnathan's question about Dick's face, but hadn't had a minute to think about her answer. She had to keep her wits about her and be careful, very careful or this could very well turn out to be some graveyard shit. She hadn't forgotten his reaction to Roger attacking her and knew if Andy hadn't immediately smuggled him out of Dutch, nothing and no one could have kept Johnathan from killing him. If he knew the truth, there was no way Dick was going to make it on to the Time Bandit, or out of Dutch alive. She needed to buy some time so she could talk to Andy and get a plan together, but she was so exhausted she couldn't keep her eyes open or her brain working.

When he let himself into the room he stood over the bed watching Sioux sleep, he remembered a show he caught a History Channel show on WWII where Winston Churchill described Russia as 'a riddle wrapped in a mystery inside an enigma'. Yep, that was his Sioux alright. She was keeping something from him but he knew better than to press. She would tell him in her time. And she would tell him the truth.

Sighing he shucked off his clothes and headed for the shower. As the hot water pelted his tired body he thought about his conversation with Sig and decided to keep Sioux in the dark. The plan they had hatched to get rid of Dick just might work.

As he slipped into the bed and spooned her, she stirred. 'Shhh. Sleep.' He whispered in her ear as he slipped a hand under her silk nightie and caressed her hip.

'Then stop it.' She slurred.

Would that he could. He hadn't realized until he had her in his arms drinking in her scent, her firm smooth flesh under his hands how much he needed to melt the residue of those hot stares from the bar off her, and re-claim her as his. Only his. As he pulled her closer one hand cupping a breast, the other spreading her legs and running up her slit as thoughts of her singing, dancing and fighting under the gaze of those coveting eyes had him hard and throbbing.

'Baaaby?' She sleepily muttered.

'Huuum.' He again shushed as he slid a finger inside her sweet pussy and ran his thumb over her plump clit. As he slowly worked both, she unconsciously moaned her pleasure. He brought his hard cock to her slit and pushed in slowly as she gasped as she struggled to swim to wakefulness.

'Shhh baby. I know you're sleepy but I gotta have you. Just let me take you baby. All those eyes on you tonight baby. . .did you see them?' He growled as he slowly slide in and out of her slick, tight sheath.

'Whoooo?' Sioux murmured still not fully awake as her body responded faster than her mind.

'All of them!' He growled as the thought of men, some of them friends, craving her enflamed him as he thrust faster and harder. 'But your mine! Come with me sugar!' He was close and the sucking, throbbing walls of her sweating core signaled awake or not, she was close as well.

Sioux came fully awake shrieking to the climbing peak of a shuttering orgasm, bucking and thrashing as she carried an exploding, cussing Johnathan over with her.


	6. Chapter 9

**_Some background on Dick aka Rich. And it's a neeeew day for our OC's and their men. **A short update on the morning of Day 2 in Dutch. I soooo love your Read & Reviews! Please keep them coming as I struggle to figure out where this yarn is going. :-)**_**

* * *

><p><span>Dick<span>

Rich, the name he had gone by since leaving Homer, had been more than pleased to find he had been assigned to the Time Bandit, and had looked forward to getting his revenge on Hillstrand's by fuckin' with them up to, and beyond the scope of his authority. He had devised a litany of hard ass hoops he was looking forward to making their asses jump through.

But now he was reeling as he sat in a dark corner of the Sports Bar. When he saw Sioux, he couldn't believe his eyes, and was compelled as if possessed, to make himself known to her. He had carried her mark for so long, it was a part of who and what he was. For 40 years he had invented so many lies to explain his disfigurement; from bar fights, to an enraged former lover, to combat wounds (not that he ever served a day in the military having washed out on a psychiatric 4-F). When he looked in the mirror he only saw the constructs of the defense mechanisms he employed to hide the psychic scar that lay beneath.

He had watched Sioux take down that big dude and his chick with ease, and perform like a superstar. Then felt the smart of hate and envy as he watched Hillstrand claim her. Seeing them, the past rose up vivid, broke down his defense constructs and he felt smaller and smaller with each passing minute. How dare she and Hillstrand be so in love even he could feel it! Deep into the churning in his mind, he drank and plotted how he would destroy them. Because he had to destroy 'them'. He couldn't tolerate the narcissistic wound they had unwittingly struck hurtling him back to his 'small' place. The place where he felt helpless and terrified. The small feeling had fueled his bulling as a child. But now, Rich Payne would and could do anything, to regain his sense of a 'big' self.

'Rich?' A soft voice meekly whispered. He wretched his thoughts away, raised his eyes and sneered.

'Sit down Darleen. Again you're just stuck on stupid. I said 10 p.m. and you're late. Who do you think you are to keep me waiting?'

As Darleen Shaffren, the observer trainee assigned to Dick, slide into the chair across from him, Dick unleashed a barrage of verbal abuse that had her shaking, her guts in knots.

Sioux & Johnathan

Sioux's internal clock woke her at 6:30 a.m. on the dot, entangled by arms and legs, trapped at the foot of the bed with Johnathan snoring against her breast. She combed his hair with her fingers making a mental to self; when combining bar fighting and singing expect to be re-claimed until the wee hours!

As she struggled to untangle herself, he groaned in his sleep and held her tighter. Trapped. His fault she was going to have to wake him. She had a hungry crew to feed.

'Jooohnathan' She gently patted his cheek. 'Wake up sweetie. Joooohnathan.'

'Johnathan!' She barked. He jumped and flailed. Freed, Sioux rolled off the bed.

'Get up! We gotta get up and get around here! Crew call at 9 and I gotta make breakfast!'

He mumbled something unintelligible into the mattress. She leaned over him. 'What?' Again he muttered nonsense. She again raised her voice. 'Get up!'

'Call 'em.' He croaked in a grumpy staccato. '10 a.m. Coffee shop. I'm buyin'. Tell 'em.'

Sioux affectionately pulled the covers back over him and kissed his forehead.

'Will do me Capitán. . .shhhhh. Go back to sleep baby.' She pushed a pillow over, he clutched it, and the snoring again commenced.

'Sweet!' She thought as she worked her phone calling Neil and Andy who answered groggily, both grateful for the later call. Now she had some time to order coffee, fire up her laptop, and get on Dick!

Dawne & Edgar

She awoke to Edgar's phone singing Roy Orbison's 'Workin' For The Man' and Edgar pressed against her back snoring against her neck at 8:30 a.m. She reached over to the nightstand and grabbed it.

'Sig?' She muttered in an intended sexy moan.

Sig gritted his teeth and barked. 'Where is he! 'Where's Edgar!' He's a half hour late for crew call!'

Dawne grinned and held the phone over her shoulder, close to Edgar's mouth so his rhythmic snoring could be heard. Then brought the phone back to her mouth.

'Oh Siiig! I'm sooooo sorry.' She whispered in a throaty purr.

'Don't blame Edgar. I missed him sooooo much. It just got later and later. . .I just couldn't stop. . .'

Sig to his mortification, blushed as he cut her off. 'Please! Gimme a break.' He washed his face with a hand, shook his head, and gave an evil chuckle.

'No rush I guess. Me and the crew need to get 're-acquainted' anyway.'

Then barked. 'Get his ass here before lunch!'

Before he could cut the call. Dawne's throaty purr begged the question.

'Siiiig? What time is lunch?'

Sig slapped his forehead and groaned.

Dawne felt Edgar laughing against her neck and grinned. 'What?'

Edgar pulled her in tighter and growled in her ear.

'Nobody can mess with my brother like you can baby.'

Lita & Andy

After Sioux's call he tried but couldn't fall back to sleep. He turned over and swept the hair off Lita's face and smiled at the shiner he predicted. The icing down had helped but the skin around her left eye was bruised deep violet, yellow, and green. She was sound asleep and he didn't have the heart to wake her. Since he was now fully awake anyway, he decided to hit the hotel gym, shower and dress there. Before he left he sat down at the desk and wrote her a note, placed it on the pillow next to her with a tender kiss on her forehead.

_Slugger, 8 a.m. Gym. _

_Breakfast w/crew 10 in the coffee shop. _

_Join us if you feel it. If not -cool. _

_Call me when you're ready to carp diem and I'll pick you up. _

_Want you to meet my 'issue' the TB! _

_xoxxxoxxxo _

_**A **_

_P.S. Shiners are hot. . .on you!_

Sioux 

Her deep scrub of Dick's life left her disturbed and on guard. She was especially concerned at the lengthy and disturbing school and juvenile records. His adult records were this close to coming home to roost and taking him down. It would be so easy to push his fragile hold on his life and career if he came for her and hers. But taking down such a wounded creature would give her no joy. However, she would and could do it with the cold precision of a Terminator if he gave her cause. Don't make me come for you Dick she prayed as she sipped her coffee, saved her investigation document and looked over at the love of her life sprawled on the wrecked bed snoring like a hibernating bear. She checked the time icon on her laptop and rose. She had just enough time to hit the gym before breakfast.

Lita

She came awake, the right side of her face sore, in bed with no Andy. She blearily focused on the clock radio and saw it was 9:30 a.m. She groaned and turned over and saw the note on Andy's pillow and read it.

'Oh! Merde!'She leapt off the bed and ran to the bathroom. As he teased, her right eye was a rainbow of bruising. She sighed and got busy getting ready to make her appearance at the crew breakfast, which she had only a half hour to get it together. As she showered, she determined she was going to hang with Andy, Sioux and Dawne and make each and every one of the expected appearances and expectations on her first and last visit to Dutch Harbor. Dos mios!

* * *

><p><strong>From: Workin' For The Man - Roy Orbison<strong>_  
>Hey now you better listen to me everyone of you<br>We got a lotta lotta lotta lotta work to do  
>Forget about your woman and that water can<br>Today were working for the man  
>Well pick up your feet<br>we've got a deadline to meet  
>I'm gonna see you make it on time<br>Don't relax  
>I want elbows and backs<br>I wanna see everybody from behind _

_'Cause your working for the man working for the man_  
><em>you gotta make him a hand when you're working for the man<em>

_Oh well I'm pickin' 'em up and I'm laying 'em down_  
><em>I believe he's gonna work me into the ground<em>  
><em>I pull to the left I heave to the right<em>  
><em>I wanna kill him but it wouldn't be right<em>

_'Cause I'm working for the man working for the man_  
><em>gotta make him a hand when you're working for the man<em>


	7. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_**Sioux unintentionally **_**_gobsmacks _**_**Andy. Johnathan goes mother hen on her. Dawne & Edgar's breakfast choices make Dr. Oz cringe. **_

_**Meet another OC - Darleen. She is based on a dear friend who passed two years ago. Her story will be hard to travel but I hope you'll root for her as I will. **_

_**Thanks soooo much for your Reads & Reviews for this story! Keep them coming please! You inspire and whip! =:-D**_

* * *

><p><span>Sioux &amp; Andy <span>

He had grabbed the morning paper to read on the exercise bike, and as he walked in the gym he turned a corner and stopped stock still, his mouth dropping at the crotch shot of Sioux raising from a yoga mat into a back bend with one long firm leg slowly stretching straight up to heaven. She was wearing a strappy sports bra and briefs. He watched silently as she repeated the stretch with the other leg, then sank back into the mat her legs tucked under her body, her back arched.

He cleared his throat before he dared try to speak as he made his way to one of the bikes lined up facing the yoga area.

'Ahhh mornin' Sioux?'

Morning baby' Sioux exhaled as she rose to a sitting position, legs tucked and crossed as she twisted to the right.

He focused on his newspaper but the words swam as the series of her amazing flexibility and crotch shots replayed in his head.

'Andy!' He jumped and lowered the paper. 'Yeah Sioux?'

Now her ass was in the air and her legs over her head.

'Stop daydreaming. I need to talk to you.'

'And I need for you to cut me some slack here.' He grumbled.

She quizzically looked over at him. He raised an eyebrow and raised his paper. Sioux rolled her eyes, rose and swayed over to him. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and checked out his program. He was doing a 30 minute Alpine climb at level 10. She hopped on the bike next to him and fired up the same program at level 14.

'So listen.' She began. 'I ran Dick.'

Andy sighed and folded his paper giving her a narrow look.

'Whadda ya mean you 'ran' Dick?'

Sioux grinned as she upped the warm-up speed her legs pumping. 'Financials, background, school / juvenile records, performance evaluations, the whole enchilada.'

Andy groaned. 'Do I even want to know how you got into all those. . .'

Then shouted. 'CONFIDENTIAL RECORDS!'

'Shhhhhh!' Sioux cautioned and smiled sweetly at a passing business man leaving the weight room.

'Just listen.' She hissed. 'Dick is dirty and I think he's dangerous!'

She now had Andy's complete attention.

Darleen

Her dream job was turning out to be a nightmare. She had been a senior in high school when she first saw Deadliest Catch and had immediately been mesmerized and addicted. She had known marine biology was going to be her career, but she then knew she wanted to work in the harsh and dangerous arena of the Bering Sea. There was something about the harsh conditions and danger that spoke to her hidden lust for adventure. Not to mention the fine men who crabbed.

No one who knew her would have pegged her for a closet adventurist. All through grade and high school, she was the girl who hugged the walls, slouched over a pile of text books clutched to her self-conscious chest, limp dirty blonde hair covering her face, cowering from taunts and sneers. She had been a favorite target of bullies; girls and boys grade school through high school. Cootie Girl. She had never had a best friend or any friends for that matter. Her world was books, especially books about marine life. College had proved a tad better, but she had slouched through that as well.

She had been thrilled when her application to be an observer had been accepted, and she had packed her meager belongings swearing she would never return to the dry, flat hell of Fresno, California. Both her parents had passed. Her Dad when she was ten and her Mom last year. She missed her Mom who had been her best friend. In her last days in hospice, dying a agonizing death from pancreatic cancer, her skeletal hands had clutched hers making her swear she would follow her dream and get to Alaska. And here she was! Not just a observer trainee but one assigned to her favorite boat! The Time Bandit! And to a nemesis named Rich.

Breakfast 

Everyone was assembled and were getting ready to order when Lita strolled in. Andy shoved Josh out of the seat next to him and beckoned her over. She was a study in hotness in black stretch pants stuffed into tall purple Ugg boots, a purple low v-neck sweater, a Time Banit watch cap low on her forehead, and big Jackie O sunglasses, having done the best she could with make-up to cover up her black eye.

'Come here baby.' He grinned and gave her a welcoming snuggle as Lita shyly nodded to the crew.

'Lemme see' He grinned.

'Wonder what the other chick looks like?' Scotty chimed in.

Lita opened the menu and gave Scotty a sharp look. 'Beat her ass down. Whadda think she looks like Chingon (_Badass_)?'

Scotty held his hands up. 'No doubt. Just askin'.'

As their waitress took their orders, Andy leaned in and whispered in her ear.

'Meja. . . do you do yoga?'

'Yeah. Por qué ? _(Why?)_' Lita replied confused at his random question.

Andy just grinned and returned to the menu, his mind floating in his happy place.

Sioux spied Dawne and Edgar cozied up at a table in a deep corner, their mouths mutually munching a bacon strip coming close to a kiss. They were sooo cute she thought as Johnathan grumped next to her.

'They changed the menu. Where the damn huevos rancheros?' Johnathan grumped.

Sioux sighed, viewed the menu, and pointed to his desired selection.

'Thanks honey. Hate it when they re-do the menu.' He replied as he gave the waitress his order plus a side order of bacon and sausage.

'What you havin' baby?'

Sioux smiled up at the waitress. 'A slice dry toast, one soft scrambled egg white, and tea.'

Johnathan stopped the waitress as she was about to move on and changed her order. 'Bring her a stack of buttermilk pancakes, two eggs soft scrambled in butter, and grilled chicken stripes.'

With his eyes daring Sioux to contradict him and she acquiesced with a eye roll to the crew's collective held breath. 'Whatever.'

Johnathan held the back of her chair and leaned in.

'You don't eat enough for all the workin' out and runnin' round you do. You need to start eating. Hear me?'

Sioux's lower lip poked out. 'You just want me barefoot and waddling.'

She scrunched her shouldesr and grimaced as he growled hotly in her ear.

'I'd love you if your ass was as big as Idaho.'

Mike shook his head and complained. 'It's breakfast people. Can ya'll dial it back for-the-love-of-God?'

Sioux elbowed Johnathan who grunted, and cooed at Mike.

'Sorry sweetie, your Captain has the sensibilities of a wildebeest. Did everyone sleep well?' And scanned the table.

The crew; Mike, Scotty, Neil, Eddie, Eddie Jr., and Josh nodded in the affirmative.

'Why Eddie!' She held Eddie Jr's eyes. 'Please introduce me to your handsome son!' Eddie Jr. blushed and his Dad beamed.

'Sioux this my son Eddie Jr. the fourth. Coming out for his first opie season.'

Sioux rose and reached across the table to shake Eddie Jr.'s hand. 'I am so happy to met you! You have your mother's eyes and spirit.'

Eddie Jr. gave his Dad a confused look. Eddie just grinned at Sioux and nodded. He'd explain Sioux and her gifts to his son later.

Neal caught Andy and Johnathan's eyes over his coffee cup. 'So brothas, what's on your evil-ass agenda today?'

As Johnathan and Andy ran down the tasks for the day, Sioux rose and leaned over Lita. 'Let me get Dawne on board and we'll get _our _day planned.'

As she made her way over to Dawne and Edgar many eyes overtly and covertly followed. They were giggling over a shared huge gooey sticky bun when Sioux rolled up.

'Breakfast of champions huh?' She smirked affectionately.

'Don't knock 'til ya tried it.' Edgar offered a dripping forkful.

'No, thanks. I'm good.' Sioux refused with a laugh.

'What's on your agenda today chica? I'm corralling in Lita for some sightseeing then back to the boat to get lunch together.'

Dawne licked gooey brown sugar off her fork and raised her brows at Edgar. He man-giggled into a mouthful of sickly sweet, sticky bun.

'That'll work baby. Meet me at the boat 'round lunch time.'

* * *

><p><strong>For Darleen - <strong>**Beautiful - ****Christina Aguilera**

_[Spoken]__  
>Don't look at me<em>

_Every day, is so wonderful_  
><em>And suddenly, it's hard to breathe,<em>  
><em>Now and then I get insecure<em>  
><em>From all the fame, I'm so ashamed<em>

_I am beautiful no matter what they say_  
><em>Words can't bring me down<em>  
><em>I am beautiful in every single way<em>  
><em>Yes, words can't bring me down, oh no,<em>  
><em>So don't you bring me down today,<em>

_To all your friends, you're delirious_  
><em>So consumed in all your doom<em>  
><em>Trying hard to fill the emptiness<em>  
><em>The piece is gone and the puzzle undone<em>  
><em>That's the way it is<em>

_You are beautiful no matter what they say_  
><em>Words can't bring you down<em>  
><em>You are beautiful in every single way<em>  
><em>Yes, words can't bring you down, oh no,<em>  
><em>So don't you bring me down today...<em>

_No matter what we do_  
><em>(no matter what we do)<em>  
><em>No matter what they say<em>  
><em>(no matter what they say)<em>  
><em>When the sun is shining through<em>  
><em>Then the clouds won't stay<em>

_And everywhere we go_  
><em>(everywhere we go)<em>  
><em>The sun won't always shine<em>  
><em>(sun won't always shine)<em>  
><em>But tomorrow will find a way<em>  
><em>On the other side<em>

_Cos' we are beautiful no matter what they say_  
><em>Yes, words won't bring us down, oh no,<em>  
><em>We are beautiful in every single way<em>  
><em>Yes, words can't bring us down, oh no,<em>  
><em>So don't you bring me down today<em>

_Don't you bring me down today_  
><em>Don't you bring me down today<em>


	8. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_**The guys are plotin' and are close to puttin' the girls on house arrest! The girls shop and run into Darleen and Dick. **_

_**Read & Review ya'll! Let me know if you're feeling this yarn. I promise I'll do my best to keep it rockin'! =:-D **_

* * *

><p><span>Johnathan, Andy &amp; Sig<span>

Sioux and the girls promised to make lunch and went out shopping. Edgar caught a ride with the Time Bandit crew and headed to the boat. As the Hillstrands passed over the Northwestern to the Time Bandit, Sig shouted over the hailer.

'Yo! John, Andy! Got a minute? Edgar, so glad you could make it, now get Junior's ass in gear!'

Sig joined Andy and Johnathan in the gallery and pored his fifth cup of coffee of the day. 'Coffee?' He offered.

Johnathan and Andy shook their heads. 'We're good Sig.' Johnathan replied. 'What's up?'

'I was thinkin' about the plan we hatched up last night and I don't think it's gonna work.' Sig sipped and frowned.

Andy looked at Johnathan. 'What plan?'

'To get Dick out my ass.' Johnathan grumbled as Sig spewed his coffee.

'What's the problem Sig?'

'Too complicated.' Sig replied as he wiped coffee off his one of his innumerable denim shirts.

'Well since you two genius' have a shitty plan that won't work, wanna hear 'bout the one me and Sioux cooked up this morning?' Andy smiled smugly.

'It's a tad tricky.' He continued giving Johnathan a sour look. 'What with all the information she got on him, that she got . . ._illegally!' _

Johnathan chuckled gleefully rubbing his hands. 'That's my girl. What dirt did she dig up?'

Andy rolled his eyes to heaven and continued. 'It looks like our Dick has been a bad, bad, boy. Probably on the take and still bulling, mostly women, and worse. Gonna take Sioux a few days but she thinks she can.'

He finger quoted. 'Sanitize' her findings and shoot it down to Anchorage. Ran his background back to kindergarten, went proctologist on his ass. Oh yeah, even got into his juvenile records.'

'What!' Sig's ice blue eyes were huge. 'Aren't those sealed?'

'Duh? You do recall the word _illegal_, right?' Andy replied sarcastically.

Sig leaned back with a evil gleam in his eye. 'How'd she do that?'

Just the thought of Sioux mucking through confidential federal, state, and local records freaked him out.

'I DON'T KNOW! Andy shouted. 'And I sure as fuck didn't ask!'

Andy patted Johnathan roughly on the shoulder with a cynical sneer.

'Obviously it was a piece of cake for my bro's the little woman. A regular Lisbeth Salander, his sweet Sioux!'

Johnathan smiled proudly at Sig. He didn't know who that chick was, but if it meant Sioux was amazing, he agreed.

Then Andy got serious. Real serious.

'There's more. Seems Dick has managed to wiggle out of three date rape charges. Rohypnol.'

Johnathan's mouth dropped. 'Ruffies? Man that's some low shit.'

'Exactly.' Andy agreed grimly. 'Which means we gotta keep a close eye on the girls.'

Johnathan's expression marched Andy's, stone cold and deadly. Sig glared and hissed.

'You think he'd come for the girls?'

Johnathan answered for them both.

'Sig, I wouldn't put anything past that muthafucka.' And rose.

'I'm confining Sioux to quarters until we cast off. Andy you and Edgar betta do the same! Where did they say they were going?'

Andy and Sig stared at Johnathan like he had spouted turkey feathers out his ears. Andy snarled sarcastically.

'Please God, let me be there when you tell Sioux you're lockin' her up for 15 minutes, let alone a week. Are you insane! 'Sides Sioux can take care of herself.'

Johnathan slammed his fist on the table. 'Not if he drugs her she can't! There's bad blood between him and Sioux, I just know it!' And turned to leave.

'Sit your ass down' Andy shouted. 'Stop being an idiot. We got to figure this shit out! And locking up the women against their will ain't the answer!'

Johnathan huffed and sat down with a growl washing his face with his hands.

'Fuck Andy! He would come for them!'

Andy eyes met Sig's coldly. 'Sig, Ed needs to be on this.'

Sig sighed rose. 'I'll get him.'

He didn't understand what there was to figure out. They should just find the rasshøl _(asshole)_ , beat the livin' shit outta him and roll him off the dock. Happens all the time. For fuck's sake almost happened to him back in the day. He was fond of all the girls, especially Dawne. Muthafucka Dick was going to meet him soon, real soon.

The Girls 

Shopping in Dutch was limited to say the least, but they were having a good time poking around. Sioux steered them into Nettie's Gifts and Knits.

'Hey Sioux! Good to see you!' Nettie, a sweet grandmotherly woman greeted. 'Got your order!'

Sioux hugged Nettie warmly. 'Nettie you just rock! What did you find? Oh, meet my friends Lita and Dawne.'

Before Sioux had left Dutch after King Crab she had charged Nettie with finding and buying up a rare discontinued water repellent, durable wool yarn made by Dale of Norway. She was planning to hand knit gloves for the crew and wanted the best.

Nettie cautioned as she reached up on a shelf behind the register for a big shopping bag and brought it down to the counter. 'You said anything and everything I could find, right?'

Sioux giggled. 'Nettie I don't care if all you found was bubble gum pink! I just need two balls of a color for each pair of gloves. The crew will wear them under their rubber gloves so it doesn't matter.'

'Better hope it doesn't.' Nettie laughed as she pulled out a rainbow of pastel colored yarns. Sioux and the girls squeeeed.

'Oooo! Sioux will Johnathan's be buttercup yellow?' Lita chocked.

Dawne was checking out the colorful array of yarns on the shelves that lined the walls and said dreamily as she fingered a soft burnt orange cashmere.

'I haven't knitted since I was a girl, Grammy taught me, but I'd love to knit a scarf for my Eddddgar.'

Lita snorted. 'Gurl, that, was so sweet my teeth are aching.'

Dawne grinned as she rubbed the ball of cashmere to her check. 'Ummmm. I just love him so.'

Lita grumped. 'Good grief! Sioux's knitting gloves, you're doing a scarf for Edgar, I guess I'll have to bust out a scarf for Andy. And yeah, I knit. Have to. Do you know how many nieces and nephews, cousins, and grand kids pop-up in my family every year? And everybody expects something hand knit by Tia Lita. Shoulda took up sewing, it's faster.' And cruised the shelves for a blue cashmere yarn that matched Andy's eyes.

As Nettie helped Dawne and Lita select needles for their yarn and other notions, Sioux was drawn to the shop window that faced the a side street. A woman was hurrying her way, looking back over her shoulder. She was frightened, very frightened. She was a small thin thing. Barely 5'3" hunched even smaller. Wispy light brown hair peaked from her watch cap.

Suddenly she stopped cringing, her head bowed, her hands seized to tight fists clutched to her throat, as Dick rushed up behind her. Sioux couldn't hear what he was saying but he was shouting and physically threatening. When he grabbed the woman by the arm and swung her around, Sioux flew out the shop's back door.

'Yo! Dick!' She shouted as she stalked towards him and the cowering girl. Dick released Darleen's arm and backed away his ugly wolf eyes wide as Sioux got right up in his face. 'What the fuck? You wanna pick on somebody? Bring it muthafucka!'

She reached back and her wicked knife manifested under his trembling chin.

'I'm a lot older now Dick, and my nerves are really bad. I so want to gut you like cod bait right now.'

'Sioux!' Lita barked coming up behind her.

'Don't know who this pinche cabron _(__fucking ass hole)_ is, but his ugly ass ain't worth it! Let him go!'

Sioux's executioner green lasers bored into Dick's wide and fearful eyes, as she struggled against every fiber of her being screaming for her to take this demon down.

'Let him go' Lita whispered as she laid a soft hand on Sioux's shoulder.

As fast as her knife appeared, it disappeared, as Dick backed away and took off. As Sioux's heart rate slowed, she and Lita looked at the girl crouched against the wall, her arms over her face, trembling.

Dawne shoved between the two and knelt in front Darleen. 'Come with me sweetie. He's gone. We have a safe place for you.'

As Darleen rose and walked into the shop sheltered in Dawne's arms, Dawne shot Sioux and Lita a cautionary look.

Sioux looked a Lita. 'What? Didn't I just run Dick's ass off?'

Lita hugged her. 'Yeah you did, but you're kinda scary gurl.'

Sioux grinned and hugged Lita back as they walked into the shop.

'I tend to go straight to the end-game. Old and tired I guess. No tolerance for slime-bags like him meja.'

'SIOUX!'

Four pair of eyes turned and looked to the mouth of the alley where Johnathan stood arms folded and glaring.


	9. Chapter 12

_**The girls take Darleen under their wing. They are soooo not going to be placed under boat-arrest. Johnathan is madder than a wet hen, especially when Andy is being reasonable. I'm inventing Darleen's Observer traineeship with Dick 'cause it works for me. ;) **_

_**Bottom-line, all are threatened and to complicate the situation, they's all 'Crazy In Love!' Why is it I have to find just the right song/artist to write along with to bust these yarns out to? Tonight, Beyonce. **_

_**I promise more action and suspense in the next updates. Thanks sooo much for the R&R's and hangin' with me. Please Read & Review this chapter to get me pumped. Luv ya! =-) **_

* * *

><p><span>Darleen<span>

Darleen's eyes widened. 'T-t-hat's Johnathan Hillstrand!' She stuttered.

'SIOUX!' He hollered again.

'Yep, that's him in the pissed off flesh.' Sioux informed dryly. 'Lemme go see what lit him up.' And muttered as she turned to meet him. 'Co-o-o-ming Snookums.'

Dawne smiled as she led her into the shop. 'I'm Dawne and these are my friends Sioux and Lita. What's your name?'

Darleen looked up into her warm brown eyes shyly. 'Darleen. Ah. . .thanks.'

'Who was that guy?' Lita wanted to know.

'His name's Rich and he's Fish & Game, my boss for the next week while I finish my traineeship. Then I'm going to be an observer on the Time Bandit. Captain Johnathan looked really mad. Is your friend all right with him?'

Lita smirked and pointed out the window. 'I think she can hold her own with him meja.'

Johnathan 

Johnathan and Sioux appeared to be having a heated exchange with lots of arm waving, neck twisting, and the chest poking. Suddenly, Sioux threw up her hands and headed back to the shop with Johnathan in hot pursuit. She flung the door open and their heat shattered mellow feminine vibe of Nettie's.

Sioux rounded on Johnathan. 'Conversation over! Not doing it!'

'You're gonna do what I tell you! Hear me!'

His booming angry voice and raw alpha masculinity rolled off him in waves, causing Darleen to shirk and clutch at Dawne.

'Johnathan!' Dawne snapped. 'Stop it!'

Johnathan stopped in mid-sentence, as he finally looked around at the elderly ladies at the table who had stopped their conversation and knitting, glaring at him with disapproval. Nettie leaned against the cash register shaking her head with a grin.

'Why Johnathan Hillstrand. Care for a cup of tea? How's Joan doing?'

Johnathan blushed beet red and snatched off his cap. 'Sorry Nettie. Ladies. Ah, Ma's great. I'll tell her you asked about her.'

He fleetingly wondered who the tiny chick under Dawne's arm was, but he had to get out of this den of genteel femininity before he started throwing baskets of yarn in frustration.

He slapped his cap back on, pointed at Sioux and hissed. 'I'm not done with you.' And bustled out the door.

Sioux couldn't help herself and suck her tongue out at his huffing back. Nettie fanned herself with a pattern book and chuckled.

'Ooo Wee! I remember when I could piss Roy off like that. Those were some good times!'

The ladies nodded and chuckled, the conversation now turned to the topic of epic arguments from the day with their men, who were now too old and mellow to battle.

The Girls

Lita and Dawn waited for Sioux to spill. Sioux harrumphed and combed her hair back off her face.

'Damn! Andy opened his big trap about Dick, and now Johnathan is bound and determined to be ridiculous and pull house arrest out his butt!'

Darleen was curious and confused. 'Excuse me. Sioux? Why did you call Rich, Dick?

Sioux still pissed from her battle with Johnathan answered hotly. 'Cause that's his name, Dick! Rich? He can call himself 'The Buddha' for fuck all I care. We go waaay back with that asshole and his name is Dick. Dick Payne.'

Dawne felt Darleen tense under her arm and gave Sioux a 'chill out' look. 'Sioux this is Darleen. And guess what? She's going to be the Observer on the Time Bandit. Darleen, this is Sioux. Johnathan's girlfriend. She's really nice.' And upped her glare at Sioux.

Sioux slowed her roll and blew out a exasperated breath. This young trembling girl was the dreaded Observer that had Johnathan freaked? She wanted to laugh but Darleen's big, long lashed, hazel eyes held hers.

And she read them; the keen intelligence of a born scientist. An indomitable core wrapped in a sweet, gentle spirit. Social misfit. Self-esteem lower than whale shit. But her spirit was sooo sweet and true, in an instant Sioux swore Darleen to her protection and pitied the fool who messed with her.

Sioux reached out and took Darleen's small hands in hers and beamed. 'Darleen! You're our Observer? So you're a marine biologist! Baby, you and me? We're goin' fishin' together! I'm the Time Bandit reserve engineer, cook, and the bane of Johnathan's existence on occasion, and vice versa.' She grinned warmly.

'Don't you worry about Dick and certainly not my Johnathan. You leave both of them to me. Dick is a bully and an asshole. My Johnathan? When he's not being ridiculous, is just a big 'ol sweetie. You'll like him. Really. I promise.'

Darleen looked at the girls and gulped. 'Crabin' is turning out to be real intense and I haven't even left the dock yet. All of you going fishing?

Lita snorted. 'Not me! Dawne neither. I'm here with Andy and Dawne's with Edgar.'

Darleen couldn't believe her eyes and ears. She was with the girlfriends of the hottest guys on the show. 'Wow!' Darleen gazed from one to the other in awe. They were beautiful as she would have expected, but they were actually nice. To her! In her experience, beautiful, cool girls had never given her any attention other than to make fun of her.

Sioux got down to business and gathered her troops. 'Listen up! We got to get lunch on the table. And our _all _our men are trippin'. Lita and Dawn raised brows.

'Oh yeah chicas, trust and believe, my world is your world. We're all a heartbeat away checking out of the Grand Aleutian and being coerced to a crab boat convent! I'll fill you on the ride back.'

Dawne and Lita looked at each other. 'Oh hell no!' They both thought. They weren't about to spend a week in tight quartered crab boats, with a bunch of crabbers cramping their style, when they were ensconced in perfect comfort at the Grand Aleutian.

Sioux 

Sioux caught their looks and thought 'Uh oh'. Trouble could well be gathering like a epic Bering Sea storm. Dawne and Lita had never experienced their men in their natural habitat where they bent tough and brawny men to their authority, and where their word was law. . .without question. The brutal mix of high seas of independent strong women, meeting the hurricane force winds of their alpha males; Captain and Deckboss in their territory, ruling their packs, would spell trouble with a capital 'T'. Didn't matter Andy and Edgar weren't casting off in a week, their heads were in the game and they would be in their opie fishin' mindset and personalities until they had prepared their men and boats, and waved them off 'God speed, be safe and come back' from the dock.

'I'm at the Grand Aleutian too.' Darleen offered shyly. 'Well, until I board the Time Bandit.'

Sioux tore her mind away from the potenial epic storm, reached out and held Darleen's face gently.

'Darleen? Baby, you want to ride with us?'

Darleen couldn't believe these major women were including her in their circle. 'Me? You want _me_ with you?' She gaped from one to another. 'Really?'

Sioux, Lita and Dawne looked at each other and silently agreed. 'Yeah we do.' Dawne hugged Darleen and beamed, and Lita nodded.

Sioux gave Darleen a wink. 'Welcome to the Bering Sea version of the 'Ya Ya Sisterhood'! Hang on baby, it's going to be a bumpy ride!'

The Time Bandit

Johnathan had returned heated and yellin' from the deck, through the dry room , past the galley, up to the wheelhouse.

'Annndy! Where the restraints? I'm tying her ass up!'

In the captain chair, Andy threw his head back, his mouth open wide inhaling a deep, deep breath, holding it as long as he could, counting as he exhaled praying 'God give me strength!'

Johnathan bounded up the stairs. 'Hard-headed woman won't listen!' And slumped in the co-captain chair. Andy looked over calmly.

'Didn't go so well? I'm surprised she didn't go for your brilliant idea to keep them all on the boats this week. Under armed guard, right? While we go hunt down, and kick the ass of Dick 'The Mad Ruffie Rapist'. Really? I'm just astonished.'

Johnathan shoot him a particularly evil glare. 'They're on the boat tonight. Final answer. We go find Dick's ass, fuck him up. That's how it's going down!'

'Ah yes.' Andy calmly mused. 'We go and attack an official of the great state of Alaska then explain to the constables, again of said great state, how we dug up. . .one more time, all Sioux's _illegally _gained info, and how we just thought we'd take the law into our own hands and commit felony assault and battery, if not attempted murder on the shit head.'

Johnathan sat, smoked, and glared. 'So whadda you got genius?'

Andy got up walked over to his hot-headed brother, got in his face and whispered. 'Something that will keep the girls safe and our asses out of prison, so listen up!'

* * *

><p><em><strong>For the Gurls: From Beyonce's 'Crazy In Love' <strong>__  
>I look and stare so deep in your eyes<em>  
><em>I touch on you more and more every time<em>  
><em>When you leave I'm begging you not to go<em>  
><em>Call your name two or three times in a row<em>

_Such a funny thing for me to try to explain_  
><em>How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame<em>  
><em>'Cause I know I don't understand<em>  
><em>Just how your love you're doing no one else can<em>

_Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's_  
><em>Got me looking so crazy right now<em>  
><em>Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch<em>  
><em>Got me looking so crazy right now<em>

_Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss_  
><em>Got me hoping you'll save me right now<em>  
><em>Looking so crazy in love's got me looking<em>  
><em>Got me looking so crazy in love<em>

_When I talk to my friends so quietly_  
><em>Who he think he is? Look at what you did to me<em>  
><em>Tennis shoes, don't even need to buy a new dress<em>  
><em>If you ain't there ain't nobody else to impress<em>

_The way that you know what I thought I knew_  
><em>It's the beat that my heart skips when I'm with you<em>  
><em>But I still don't understand<em>  
><em>Just how the love your doing no one else can<em>

_Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's_  
><em>Got me looking so crazy right now<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>For the Guys -From Eminem's '<strong>__**Crazy in Love' **Ca__n't you see what you do to me baby?  
>You make me crazy, you make me act like a maniac.<br>I'm like a lunatic, you make me sick  
>You truly are the only one who can do this to me<br>You just make me get so crazy.  
>I go skitzo, I get so insane I just go skitzophrenic<br>One minute I want to slit your throat  
>The next I want to sex.<br>You make me crazy,  
>the way we act like 2 maniacs in the sac<br>We fuck like 2 jackrabbits  
>And maybe that's a bad habit.<br>Cuz the next day we're right back at it  
>In the same exact pattern<br>What the fuck is the matter with us_?


	10. Chapter 13

_**Whelp, Darleen boards the Time Bandit and meets Neal and Andy. Andy is coddled and amused. Johnathan and Sioux battle until Sioux finally breaks. Luv ya for your R&R's! Ya'll just rock and keep me writing these buck-crazy fools. Plenty more surprises to com! Keep my e-mail box singing! =:-D**_

* * *

><p><span>Sioux and the Girls<span>

Having hatched their defense strategy to retain more than a modicum of freedom, it was decided Lita would back up Dawne on the Northwestern, as she would be dealing with not just a legendary grumpy Deckboss, but a world-class crusty Captain as well. Sioux would introduce Darleen to the Time Bandit Captains and crew, and find out if she knew if Dick was up to anything.

When Sioux rolled up in the rented truck to the boats, Dawne, Lita and Darleen gaped for different reasons. All had seen the boats on T.V. but the reality of the actual sight left them slack jawed. Dawne had been on the Northwestern but had never seen the Time Bandit. Lita and Darleen hadn't seen either. Dawne loved the contrast between the Northwestern's blue and white elegance with the Time Bandit's shiny black, badass pirate vibe.

Lita just stood on the dock for a moment and took the two boats in. 'Maldita sea!' _(Damn!)_ she thought as she took in the tons of steel that comprised the 'work place' of their men. Although Dutch Harbor had freaked her out, the sight of the boats excited and lifted her spirit. She couldn't wait to board and explore Andy's 'issue' that drew her in at first sight.

Darleen wanted to fall to her knees and weep tears of joy. But didn't as she took in the Northwestern and Time Bandit. Ma! I'm here! She thought as she took in the boats. Look Ma! They're soooo beautiful! She bounced. I'm here! An you're with me! We're going crab fishin' Ma!

Sioux was greeted with hoots and hollers from the hungry Time Bandit crew.

'What ya makin' for lunch baby?' Neal asked raising up from tinkering with the hydraulics wondering who the little chick with Sioux was.

'Gonna be a surprise, as it depends on what you got on board.' Sioux grinned.

Neal grinned back checking out Darleen. 'Everything thing you need for your killer pasta Bolognese, hot stuff.'

Sioux winked. 'On it then. Lunch in less than an hour! I'll introduce my new friend at lunch.'

Darleen was in heaven following behind Sioux, her mouth open, turning in circles, taking in the beehive that was the Time Bandit crew reading the boat. Sioux grabbed her by the arm just before she stepped into a tank hatch.

'Careful! Pay attention when you're on deck, it's a mine field!

Darleen sobered up quick and was grateful for Sioux's reminder because she knew if she did fall in a hatch she would owe each crew member a case of beer. As they made their way to the gallery, she shyly offered.

'I can do the pasta Bolognese for you Sioux. I make it all the time.'

Sioux gave her an appraising look and thought she really needed to talk to Johnathan and Andy.

'Really? Then you GO gurl, you're on! Make sure you make enough for seven starving, hard working, grown men and the rest of us.'

She pulled the ingredients from the fridge and pantry, showed Darleen where the pots and knives were stowed, and watched her expertly begin the meal. Satisfied Darleen had lunch under control, she made her way to the wheelhouse.

Sioux

Sioux took a deep breath, smoothed her hair and bounded up to wheel house like she didn't have a care in the world. She ignored Johnathan glowering in the co-captain chair and headed straight to Andy and kissed him on the head and stood beside the Captain chair massaging his shoulders. 'How you feeling sweetie?'

'Fair to middlin' Sioux. How's your day so far.' He grinned.

Still ignoring Johnathan, Sioux answered breezily. 'It's been great. Went to Nettie's got some yarn. Gonna make the crew gloves. Then guess who we ran into?'

She finally half turned and included Johnathan who was glaring. 'Our Observer!'

'What!' Johnathan jumped up. 'Who is he!'

'Not a he.' Sioux whispered in Andy's ear.

'Sioux! Quit playin'! You're already on my last nerve! Johnathan shouted.

'Shhhh.' Sioux shushed. 'I told her you weren't always mean and shouting, after you scared her half to death at Nettie's.'

'Her? Nettie's? What the fuck are you. . . You mean that little chick who was with DAwne and Lita? She's the Observer?' He was stunned.

Andy moaned in contentment. He was not only enjoying the massage he was getting, but watching Sioux mess with Johnathan was the best show in town. Sioux turned her attention back to Andy.

'Andy, she's so sweet. Poor thing has to finish her traineeship here with Dick. Who I caught bullying her this morning.'

And shot Johnathan narrow look. 'Which I took care of.'

Her eyes she dared him to protest. She saw him take a breath to do just that and quickly continued.

'Her name is Darleen we've already taken her under our wing. Andy, go down and introduce yourself. She's already encountered 'Captain Crazy Train'.

Johnathan came over, loomed over her and growled. 'And where is this Darleen now?'

Sioux patted Andy on the shoulders and squeezed past Johnathan. 'Downstairs. Making lunch. See ya.'

Before she could escape Johnathan was behind her, manhandling her into their stateroom, slamming the door behind them. Andy threw his head back and laughed like a loon.

Johnathan and Sioux

She slapped his hands off her and turned, ready for battle, her green eyes fierce and hot, breasts heaving under the unbuttoned shirt man-tailored shirt she wore over a black low-cut sports bra.

'Come on!' She taunted bouncing on the balls of her feet ready to kick his big ass.

'Tell me again how you're gonna lock me up on the boat.'

He closed his eyes and washed both hands over his face. Johnathan couldn't figure out if he wanted to shake the fool out of her or fuck her. She was sooo hot when she was mad.

'Maybe I was a little hasty.'

'Ya think?' She replied sarcastically. Then screamed at him.

'Now you listen to ME! I got Dick! And I don't need you going all smothering crazy! I took him down once and I'll do it again if he steps a centimeter out of line. With anybody! Got it! Me! He's mine! I take him down!'

She was so heated she was shaking as she paced in the tight confines of the stateroom. Each time she saw Dick, she just wanted to beat his ass like she now could. Punch his stupid face, break his legs, take her knife and. . .

'Sioooux, calm down.' Johnathan spoke low and slow. He didn't like the wild murderous look in her eyes, that he knew was not directed at him per say. Thank God.

Sioux had finally stopped pacing, and stood still, breathing hard as she struggled to release the pent-up rage that had been simmering since she saw Dick manifest like a nightmare of a ghost out of the past.

He slowly reached out and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

'Calm down baby. I'm sorry I made you so mad. I was just so scared after Andy told me all the stuff about Dick, I didn't want you anywhere near him.'

Johnathan cautiously gathered her into his arms and stroked her hair. 'Forgive me? Please? I love you baby.' He whispered in her ear as he held her close, her stiff, tense body slowly softening in his arms.

'No, it's not you, it's me. I'm sorry. Such a bitch.' She mumbled into his neck.

He lifted her chin, his deep, dark brown eyes soft and loving. 'What's wrong baby? Tell me.'

His eyes broke her. Mortified she burst into the hot tears she couldn't hold back.

Andy & Darleen 

Delicious smells were starting to waft up from the galley and laughter, Andy' mind and stomach were curious. When he got to the bottom of the stairs Neil and Darleen were cooking up a storm and giggling like they'd known one another and cooked together for years. Neil was chopping salad mixings and recounting one of his best beloved bar fight tales.

'So then the cocksucker says 'Well wadda ya gonna do about it.' So I take a chair and smash over the big rat-bastard's head, then. . .'

A petite blond in a knit cap and sweater next to him was deftly stirring a big pot of something that smelled amazing. She wasn't conventionally pretty, but her big smile, sparkling eyes, and porcelain skin flushed as her infectious high-pitched laughter rolled, lit her with a beauty all of her own. Her big hazel were wide and swimming with tears of laughter. She'd never been around anyone who cussed like Neal and found him hysterical.

'Rat-bastard? That's a new one.'

Neal snorted. 'Darlin', before this trip is over, I'll have you cussin' like a real sailor.'

'There will be no corrupting of young ladies on this boat. Captain's orders.'

Andy smiled as he entered, cuffed Neal upside the head, and added himself to the cramped galley space. He stood behind Darleen, his hands on her slim shoulders, peering into the pot she was stirring.

'What cha makin' Darleen?'

Darleen's breath caught. Andy Hillstrand! He took the spoon from her hand, dug in, blew on it leaned against the counter tasted and gave Darleen a grin.

'Damn! That's good! What is it?'

'C-c-classic Ragu Bolognese sauce. ' Darleen stuttered. Oh my God she thought. T.V. had never captured his eyes properly. They were so crystal blue and striking she was dazed. Andy handed the spoon back and shot her one of his killer grins.

'Welcome aboard the Time Bandit Darleen. Hope you'll have a good trip. I won't be going out, but I can guarantee you'll have the full cooperation of my brother and crew. If you need anything this week, let me know.'

Darleen finally managed to speak without stuttering. 'Thank you Captain Andy, sir. It's an honor to be on the Time Bandit, I'm sure I'll be fine.'

Andy pushed off the counter and gave her a wink . 'Now I gotta go see if my brother and the little woman have murdered one another. See you around Darleen.'

Neal grinned. 'Well, that's two Hillstrands down, two more to go!'

Darleen gave Neal a hesitant look. 'Neal, can I ask you something?'

'Sure Darlin'.'

'Do Sioux and Captain Johnathan fight a lot?'

Neal chuckled. 'Gurl, with those two, it's fightin' or fuckin'! Welcome their crazy!

Darleen's blush rose to from her chin to her hairline.


	11. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_**Some disturbing recollections and moderate SMUT. Dawn recalls the night that almost didn't happen before Edgar cast off for Dutch. Heeehee. One he'll remember to his dying day! **_

_**Sioux tells the bombshell story about how Dick's face was marred. I hope you like this chapter. **_

_**Thanks for your R&R's. I can't tell you how much I enjoy them. What's next? I don't know, these fools ain't told me yet! Yet somehow you all keep their insistent voices real and compelling. =:-) **_

* * *

><p><span>Dawne &amp; Edgar<span>

As she lead a wide-eyed Lita by the hand into the bowels of the Northwestern, Dawne remembered with a grin the last time she had been on board.

_They had planned to have a romantic dinner at her place followed by some steamy lovin' until Edgar had to leave for the boat at 5 a.m. But their plans were screwed when Dawne called Eagar from her car. Axel Rose's nasal whine sang from his phone '__Whoa, oh, oh, sweet child o' mine.' He pulled it from the pocket of his orange hoodie. 'Hey baby, I'm three stories above the deck fixin' a broken block what's up?' _

_Dawn was so upset she sputtered. 'The p-p-printer totally fucked the copy for the upgrade revision and I'm on my way there to sort it out. Baby, I don't know when I'll get away. Joan should be doing this shit, but noooo! She's sittin' on her big butt awaiting the blessed event of the birth of the chosen one! Shit!' _

_Edgar chuckled. He loved it when Dawne's job had her going Deckboss on people's assess; cusssin' and fussin'. 'Calm down sweetie, we'll play it by ear. Do what you gotta do.' _

_Dawne whined. 'But you're leaving me. I wanna be with yoooou!' _

_Edgar unconsciously grinned his malevolent Deckboss grin. 'Suck it up Buttercup. Shut up and do your job.' _

_They texted and spoke throughout the rest of the day until it became clear at 10 p.m. that they would not see each other until Dawne arrived in Dutch. That's when Dawne went into over drive and gathered grizzled men at the printers. _

_'Listen up! 'Fuck this! My man is casting off to tonight for Alaska, and I'm going see him before he leaves! If I don't, I'm showing up every night for a week cryin' my eyes out! The next proof had better be right or it's going to happen!' _

_And they believed her because of the desperate look in her meadow green eyes and because they liked her. The next proof was perfect. Dawne signed off on it, blew the crew a kiss, jumped in her car and tore out the parking lot. _

_After a quick pit stop at her loft, it was one in the morning when she called Norman. She knew he would be on the boat and awake. _

_'Norman, I'm on my way. Is Edgar awake?' _

_Norman, who was a night owl, told her Edgar had turned in hours ago. _

_'I'm still coming Norm. Call you when I get to the dock.' _

_Norman had helped her on board with a kiss on the cheek and a grin. His baby brother's stoic facade hadn't fooled him. 'He was really bummed he wouldn't see you before we cast off.' _

_She opened the door of the stateroom and found Edgar laid out in his bunk, on his back, an arm over his head sleeping and snoring soundly. As she stripped out of her clothes and prepped his treat, she thought how much she loved him, worried about him, and would miss him. _

_Carefully she lifted the foot of the comforter and gingerly slide under it. In a wife-beater and boxers, he groaned and shifted but did not wake. Now she had him where she wanted him. _

_She gently lifted his sleepy cock from the boxers and stroked his shaft using her thumb to tease the head of his cock. As she ran her tongue over the knob, then enveloping it in her warm mouth, his cock swelled and slowly came alive. As she gathered more of him in her mouth and stroked his balls he swam up from his deep sleep. The comforter lifted and a squinty eyed Deckboss peered down at her and croaked. _

_'Daaawne?' _

_She grinned from the darkness, her hand firmly shucking his shaft. 'Were you expecting Geena Davis? Did you really think you were getting away from me without putting out? You're my sex slave 'member?' _

_Edgar rose up on his elbows and ripped the comforter off to reveal her naked and sucking his cock with relish. He fell back and moaned. 'You're a hard taskmaster girl.' _

_Dawne momentarily paused from her tender labors. 'Would you like to lick my sweet, sweet pussy while I suck your cock hard enough take the chrome off a Buick baby?' _

_Edgar was sooo happy he man-giggled. 'Pretty please baby!' _

_Dawne positioned her pussy over Edgar's face as requested and grinned. She had felt the white chocolate icing she had pumped into her vagina with a pastry bag when she arrived, melting from the heat of her body, and she had tightly held his special 'Bye Baby Dessert'. _

_As she proceed to give Edgar the blow job of his life, he was quickly rewarded for tonguing deep within her with a discharge of chocolaty sweetness that blew his mind and his cock. 'Whaa? Oh shit baby!' He sputtered as the sweetness of her surprise dessert gushed in and over his mouth. _

'Edgar's here somewhere.' She blushed as she lead Lita into her man's world, the labyrinth of the Northwestern.

Johnathan & Sioux

'Whoa, whoa baby.' Johnathan patted her shaking shoulders as she clutched and wept into his tee. Ah shit! He thought it was looking like she was working herself into a real humdinger of cryin' jag. What the hell? Woman was gonna give him a stroke!

'Sioux, look at me. Come on.' He cupped her chin and slowly she raised her eyes, green as the sea, and just as wet.

'Look at me. Now tell me. What do you mean you took Dick down before?'

Shit! She tore away from him, rushed into the bathroom and locked herself in, her back to the door, and slide to the floor covering her ears as Johnathan pounded yelling for her to open up.

Andy busted in. 'Dude! Cut it out! I could hear you yelling from the galley! What the fuck is going on?'

Johnathan banged his head against the door. 'She locked herself in and won't come out!'

Andy backed out and motioned for him to follow. He closed the door behind Johnathan and pointed for him to sit in the co-captain chair. Johnathan lit up a Winston with a shaking hand. 'Bro, I think she's goin' spooky again.' And told him what had transpired.

Andy tapped at the bathroom door, put his mouth to the jam and called. 'Sioooux? You O.K.? Come out please. I need to see you.'

After a few beats, he heard water running in the sink.

Having run a cool, wet wash towel over her face and eyes, Sioux stood before the mirror studying her reflection closely.

'You're not twelve.' She whispered. 'It was a long time ago. Just shook you went he manifest. Time to send him away for good.'

And slowly the eyes of a terrified, wounded girl transformed into the resolve of a resourceful and dangerous woman. Squaring her shoulders, she unlocked the door and emerged.

Andy was sitting on the bed that had been his, and patted the spot beside him. 'Have a seat Sioux.'

She was pale, no make-up, grass green eyes still a little bruised, but God she was beautiful. When she sat, he took her hand. 'You want to tell me about it?'

She nodded. 'I need to tell you both. But. . .' She held Andy's eyes. 'You have to make him promise he won't get upset and do anything crazy. I can't lose him to this story.'

Andy rose. 'I can do that.'

Sioux, Johnathan, and Andy 

When he returned with Johnathan, they arranged themselves on either side of her. Andy nodded. She breathed in deep, exhaled and slide a cold hand into each of their big warm ones, and looked off into the past out the porthole as she told her story.

_That day Dave and the other boys jumped Dick after I sent you away Johnathan, I circled back to see what was going on. Dick was cowering on the ground his nose and face bloody the boys circling him as they yelled and taunted him. Then one kid I think his name was Petey. . .he unbuckled his pants and urinated on Dick and the rest who could, did too. Just as I was turning to leave Dick looked straight at me. His eyes. Even though he was a bully and hurt you Johnathan, I felt bad for him. He must have seen that. _

Johnathan and Andy were riveted. Finally, 30 plus years later they were listening to the story, no one had told them until today.

_It was a few nights later when he came for me. I was asleep when a heavy body fell on me knocking the breath out of me. Before I could react, strong hands were on my throat chocking me. It was Dick, he must have gotten into his Dad's liquor because he reeked of whisky. His eyes were red and ugly as he choked me. I-I-I thought he was going to kill me. _

Andy and Johnathan remained silent but unconsciously they had both stopped breathing as their grips on her tightened. She stopped and looked down and they immediately loosed at her hands. 'Sorry.' They both mumbled.

_He stopped choking me and got close to my face and told me he might kill me, but he was gonna make me pay first. He was fumbling with his belt with one hand as he crushed my throat with the other. He said he was. . .he said. . .he was going to do t-t-errible things to me. After he got his pants down he grabbed at my nightgown and ripped it. I was fighting him but I couldn't breath. . .couldn't breath. _

She had to stop for a minute. Andy and Johnathan stared at each other still as grim stone statues. They barely breathed as they braced themselves, hearts racing as adrenaline prickled through their nervous systems sickly like shivers of electricity.

_I had been snaking a hand under my pillow for my knife. Finally, I got it. His body was crushing me. He was spreading my legs with his knees telling me I better start begging. I slashed up at his face and his blood. . .his blood fell in my face, all over me. The knife went flying. He screamed and he held his face. Then. . .the look in his eyes. He was going to kill me. I knew it. He threw back a bloody fist to knock me out when out of nowhere, a man came up behind him and threw him off the bed, hit him and hit him until he didn't get up. _

Johnathan and Andy closed their eyes weak with relief.

_I crawled off the bed and backed into a corner. The room was so dark I couldn't see who the man was. Then he called me. 'Sioux! Girl, you alright? Did he hurt you?' I felt so faint with relief I slide down the wall to the floor. I guess I was in shock, I couldn't stop shaking. He grabbed a quilt off the bed and wrapped me in it and carried me to the front room. He kept asking me if Dick had hurt me. Was any of the blood mine? My teeth were chattering so hard I could hardly speak but I told him all the blood was Dick's. Then he carried me to his truck and drove me to Jimmy Sue's. And it was over. _

'Johnathan, That's what happened to Dick's face.' She finally answered his question. And she rose.

Both stared up at her speechless and stunned. Sioux walked to the stateroom door. She paused, then turned, and her eyes saw her warriors Blue Fox and Little Bear, not grown men, fathers and grandfathers. It was as if her story had shocked them back to the innocent boys she had loved and protected.

Andy's mouth was so dry, he didn't recognize his own voice it sounded so rusty.

'Who was the man? The man who saved you?'

Sioux's eyes then welled, and her brave grin trembled, as she whispered.

'Your father.'

And left.


	12. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15**_

_**Johnathan and Andy reel after Sioux's story, Sioux retreats to the stack, Darleen and the girls are cooking, Sig is pissed, Lita and Dawne corner Jake Anderson, and Sioux schools Darleen. Whew! Lots going on but I hope you like it. Love your reviews, really makes my day and keeps me going! THANKS! =:-)**_

* * *

><p><span>Johnathan &amp; Andy<span>

They stared at each other with dropped jaws and fell back on the bed. Andy sighed. 'I miss Dad.'

Johnathan closed his eyes. 'I know bro. I know.'

'Dude. I thought I was gonna have a heart attack while she was telling that story.' Andy gulped. 'You know after a rogue wave hits, that shocky sick feeling you get after you right the boat?'

Johnathan grunted. 'Yep. Like electricity running up and down your body. Fuck!'

Andy stared at the ceiling, Johnathan's eyes were closed, as each replayed Sioux's story in their minds. Johnathan suddenly jerked like he'd been poked with a cattle prod.

'FUCK!' And jumped to his feet.

Andy rose up on his elbows. 'Whaat?'

'Where'd she go!' Johnathan shouted as he ran to the door. Andy scrambled to his feet and ran after him. Shit! He thought. The last time her past rose up and hit her, she'd almost capsized. They had to find her, and find her fast.

Darleen & The Crew

Her Ragu Bolognese pasta went over gangbusters as the hungry crew fell on the lunch she and Neal prepared. Neal had introduced her all around as their Observer for the trip and praised her cooking.

'Muthafucka's this little lady knows her shit! You think her pasta is da bomb? Her fuckin' real talent is bakin'! Told me 'bout her killa chocolate cream cheese cake that had my pecker droolin'!'

Darleen was beet red with mortification and stifled laughter as the crew moaned and begged for said chocolate cream cheese cake. Just then Sioux descended the stairs from the wheelhouse her face set in a strange other worldly look. Everyone had heard Johnathan's hollering, and watched her silently as she passed through the galley. Minutes later, Johnathan stomped down the stairs at a dead run yelling.

'Where'd she go!'

Everyone pointed towards the dry room. A split second later Andy followed, and the same fingers that pointed to where they had sent Johnathan, pointed him in the same direction.

Johnathan & Andy

As they busted out the dry room, through the short alley way of stacked pots, out to the deck, they stopped and spun around searching for Sioux.

'Where the fuck is she!' Johnathan hollered as he prepared to leap aboard the Northwestern to make his way to the dock.

Sig, from his wheel house, had wondered what the hell Sioux was doing as she climbed like a cat to the top of the Time Bandit' stack. And when Johnathan and Andy burst out on the deck turning and searching, he rightly assumed they were looking for her.

'Yo!' Sig's voice over the hailer stopped Johnathan. 'Check your stack!'

They turned, looked up and there she was, sitting on the stack facing the bay her hair dancing in the wind. Andy's heart stopped pounding and he leaned over hands on his knees. He looked over at Johnathan still staring up at the pot stack. 'I know I can get her down. Question is. . .can you?'

Johnathan's eyes never left the stack and Sioux. 'I got this. Go get something to eat.' He muttered as he gripped a pot and began the climb up to her.

Andy shook his head as he headed back inside. He hadn't seen Johnathan climb a stack this century, and prayed he didn't break his fool neck. When Andy returned to the galley he grabbed a plate and dug in. Mike asked.

'Where'd Johnathan and Sioux go?'

'Stack.'

Johnathan & Sioux 

Sioux's peaceful reflection enjoying the vista of the bay was shattered by the clanging of metal and cussin', huffin', and puffin' that signaled the ascent of only one person. Finally, the love of her life plopped down next to her.

'Sioux!' He wheezed. 'You're gonna be the death of me!'

Sioux looked over at him and grinned.

'You coulda just asked me to come down baby.'

Johnathan hugged her to his chest tightly and lay back on the pot. Sioux's hair covered them like a veil as he gently cupped her face and tentatively searched her lips with his. When she responded, he groaned with relief and their kiss deepened and unleashed the abandon of their bond.

Neal motioned for Darleen to follow him as he casually headed for the stairs. Darleen looked up at Neal crouched at the top of the stairs, a finger to his lips as he held out a hand. She had been afraid Johnathan and Sioux were going to fight again. They crept into the wheelhouse hunched over then slowly rose to see the stack and sure enough there they were.

'Now you see those two freak shows gettin' jiggy on a fuckin' crab pot stack?' Neal grinned. 'Been in love since before he had his first boner. She shows up a few months ago out of nowhere and it's been like this ever since. Both of them crazy in love as fuck. Can't wait to see his creakin' old ass try and get down. Come on. You promised to show me how to 'properly julienne' vegetables since I apparently fuckin' suck at it.'

Darleen looked back at Johnathan and Sioux and sighed. The sight of them passionately lost in each other under the Alaskan big sky was the most romantic thing she had ever seen. She didn't even bother to hope she could ever be that lucky.

Dawne & Lita 

The starving crew of the Northwestern greeted Dawne and Lita like they were the cavalry. Matt had taken out a huge package of pork chops that were now thawed, so it was decided along with oven baked chops, homemade fries, salad and toasted rolls would be the menu. As the girls started to bustle in the galley, Dawne asked where Edgar was. Jake Anderson told her he was down in the engine room.

'I'll be right back. Jake, take over the potato peeling.' And away she skipped off to the engine room.

'There's a cup with ear plugs just inside the door!' Jake called after her and smiling shyly turned back to Lita who was seasoning the pork chops.

'What's this Darleen like?' Lita was surprised.

'How do you know about Darleen?'

'Sig had a crew meeting and gave us our assignments and I got Darleen.'

'What are you talking about? What assignments?'

'Yeah, what assignments?'

Dawne slide into the galley and grabbed the peeler from Jake with a self-satisfied smirk. She had just seen Edgar jump three feet in the air when she crept up and goosed him from behind, and ran away. Jake's startlingly pale blue eyes widened. Oh shit! He couldn't remember if the 'assignments' were a secret he had been so distracted bumming he hadn't drawn Sioux. He tried to back track.

'Wha? Did I s-s-ay assignment? I meant. . ah, I m-m-eant. . .' He stuttered.

Dawne and Lita exchanged looks as they trapped him between them and leaned in.

'Spill it Junior!' Dawne demanded pointing the peeler at his crotch.

Having grown up with five sisters, Jake knew how vicious girls could be and sang like a canary. Sig and Edgar had told the crew about Dick and ran down Andy's plan which called for the Time Bandit and Northwestern crews that counted thirteen men, to serve as bodyguards for them and this Darleen chick.

'So each of you has three of us looking after you and if we let anything happen to you, our Captains. . .' He gave Dawne a pleading look and gulped. 'And my Deckboss will cut us up for bait. Please don't tell them I told you. Please!'

' Pobrecito _(poor boy)_.' Lita purred and kissed his blushing cheek. 'Don't worry mejo. We ain't gonna rat you out.'

Dawne returned her potato peeler to its prescribed purpose and smiled sweetly. 'Tell 'bout what?'

'Tell 'bout what Junior?' Edgar grumbled as he rolled in.

Everyone immediately returned to their tasks with intense diligence. Edgar was about to drag Dawne off down to the engine room and bend her over a work table for a 'Don't mess with the Deckboss' tutorial when Sig stomped down the stairs with his empty coffee cup and went Captain on all their asses.

'What is the fuck is this? The Good Ship Lollypop Clubroom? I'm tryin' to run a commercial crab fishin' business here, and everybody has lost their fuckin' minds! You two are hangin' out with these girlies. One of 'em got a black eye from a bar fight! Johnathan is up on the Time Bandit stack makin' out with Sioux! What the fuck! Women and crabbin' don't mix!' He grumped.

Fortunately the coffee pot was full and a momentarily mollified Sig sipped as Edgar and Junior melted away. Dawne peeled potatoes like a demon and shot Sig a saucy grin.

'Tell me how two chicks rustling up lunch for you and your crew spells doom for commercial crab fishing as we know it?'

Lita looked over her shoulder with a sexy pout. 'You're not hungry Poppi?'

Sig sputtered in his coffee and finally realized he was trapped in his own galley with two smokin' hot chicks staring him down like two sleek big cats gettin' ready to pounce on prey.

'Starving. Hurry it up.' He mumbled as he fled back to his wheelhouse den.

'We'll call ya when lunch is ready!' Dawne called to his fleeing back, high fived Lita and dug out her phone.

'One grumpy 'ol Deckboss and crusty Captain down! And we got the scoop!'

Johnathan & Sioux

'Owww!'

'Shhh.' Sioux blew on the alcohol she was dabbing on the cut on Johnathan's forehead he sustained in the descent from the stack.

'I'm tryin' to eat here.' He grumbled as he swatted at her.

Sioux ignored him and kept dabbing. A crab boat was a living Petri dish of germs and bacteria and even the slightest cut or scratch needed to be tended immediately.

'Lemme alone! Hey Darleen this is good!'

Darleen beamed from the galley where she was tidying up.

'Thanks Captain. Sioux, I gotta get back. Have to meet with Dick err Rich and have him sign off on some stuff.'

Johnathan and Sioux exchanged a narrow look. Johnathan had told her about the plan to keep an eye on the girls and Darleen and she had begrudgingly agreed. Sioux packed up the first aid kit and beckoned for Darleen over to the banquette. 'Have a seat sweetie. We need to have a little chat.'

Johnathan grabbed his plate, ladled an enormous mound of pasta out of the pot in the stove and headed up to the wheelhouse. When Andy saw him he chuckled. 'Dude, you trying to get off that stack was the funniest shit I've seen in a long time.'

Mouth full, Johnathan's first response was unintelligible. He swallowed. 'Fuck You! I got her down didn't I?'

Sioux & Darleen

Sioux was careful not to alarm Darleen but gently let her know she had to establish some ground rules about her interactions with Dick. Even trainees have rights and at no time should Dick put a hand on her. She also suggested she call the company she worked for and let them know she was uncomfortable and insist her interactions with Dick only take place in public places, no hotel room or private meetings. To always call him Rich and be very respectful of his authority so as not to activate him or give him any reason to give her a poor evaluation. The last part was a little tricky. She was to never leave a drink unattended, never accept a drink from Dick, not even bottled water. Darleen looked puzzled, but she agreed. Sioux then made her repeat her instructions to make sure she was clear.

'Dutch is a rowdy place, lots of rough characters, so don't be surprised if our crew and the Northwestern's kinda look out for you. Got me?'

Darleen nodded. Wow! Sioux was talking to her like a Mom. And she had the crews from two boats looking out for her! Maybe she was being a little over-protective but her advice was sound, and she would take it.

'One more thing. Me and the Hillstrand's go way back with Dick and there's bad blood. You stay out of it. But if you get wind Dick is planning any dirty ticks, I'd appreciate a head's up.'

Sioux didn't even need to ask Darleen thought. She only known them a few hours but their warmth and acceptance meant everything to her. 'Sure thing Sioux, you can count on me!'

Lastly she had Darleen program into her phone the cell numbers for herself, Johnathan, Andy, Edgar, Lita, and Dawne. When she finished, Sioux gave her a hard look, her green eyes dark with fierceness.

'If you ever feel afraid with him or think for a second you're in trouble. Do. Not Hesitate. For. A. Minute. Call! Hear me!'

Darleen nodded dumbly. Whoa! Sioux could go from motherly to ninja assassin looking in a heart beat.

While Darleen gathered her things Sioux made a quick call to Sig, then had Mike escort her to the Northwestern where Jake Anderson would take the first 'Darleen' watch.

* * *

><p><em><strong>From: Game On - <strong>__**Disciple**_

_When the lights go up and the game is on  
>Are you ready for me? 'Cause I'm ready for you<br>When the bell rings out and the fight is on  
>Are you ready for me? 'Cause I'm ready for you<em>

_It's time for us to start throwing down_  
><em>Take a look and see who's standing now<em>

_Didn't even know that you and I were cross_  
><em>Until a sneak attack from the weak side<em>  
><em>Unaware that we were in a fight<em>  
><em>I guess that's part of the problem, but guess what<em>

_Say what you want to say about me_  
><em>Throw up what you want to throw up at me<em>  
><em>But when you mess with those that are around me<em>  
><em>That's when you and I will have a problem<em>

_You try to destroy my people_  
><em>I can't just stand by<em>  
><em>There's no way that I can stand by<em>  
><em>This time, I will not stand by<em>  
><em>I am coming, and if I come, then pain is coming with me<em>  
><em>I'm coming, and pain will be with me<em>


	13. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

_**This update was tough and I tossed chucks (saved however, 'cause you never know). ;) More background on Darleen, her first meeting with Jake Anderson, then she takes on Dick. Andy gets anxious about Lita. Thanks soooo much for your Reviews! Please hang with me! =:-) **_

* * *

><p><span>Darleen &amp; Jake<span>

Mike had walked her over to the Northwestern, raised a hand at the wheelhouse, and in short time Jake Anderson had come bounding out. He and Mike high fived.

'All yours now. Take reeeal good care of her, hear! She owes us a chocolate cream cheese cake.' Mike warned and trotted back to the Time Bandit.

Darleen, had froze when Jake had bounded out and had been staring at the deck, then slowly looked up. Something was really wrong with her T.V. or the technology to capture blue eyes properly had yet to be invented. She had never seen eyes so pale sky blue. But it wasn't just the color that was arresting. There was innate kindness, boyish eagerness, and suffering in those eyes as well. As a fan of the show she knew he had lost a sister and his father within a year, and had wept for and with him.

Jake smiled at Darleen when she shyly looked up at him and something in her soft hazel eyes instantly spoke to the protector in him. She was a tiny thing but there was determination in her eyes that reminded him of his sister Chelsea. She was no fashion plate like Sioux, Dawne and Lita but was cute in a nerdy 'smartest girl in the science club' kinda way. Anyway, from what he could tell she had a decent enough rack.

He stuck out a hand and grinned. 'Hey Darleen, I'm Jake. Your personal pain-in-the-butt this afternoon.'

Sweet Lord don't let me stutter she prayed as she shook his work scarred hand. 'Nice to meet you Jake. Sorry to be a bother but Sioux insisted.'

'The Northwestern chariot is at your command Milady. Where we goin'? He bowed. Darleen giggled. 'The Grand Aleutian.'

On the ride to the hotel, Darleen had done as Sioux instructed and called the Home Office in Anchorage.

Darleen & Dick

Rich had been pissed when she called and insisted they meet in the lobby instead of his room, but she had held firm, which had been a lot easier with Jake urging her on.

'Go girl! He grinned. He saw it had been hard for her, but he proud of how she had stood up to Dick. 'I'll be close by. Do what you gotta do, then I'll take you up to your room.'

'You don't have to really I'll be just. . .' Jake cut her off with a wave. 'I have my orders and a good crewman, or one who wants to keep his job, follows orders. Case closed.'

Darleen settled herself at a table in the lobby and steeled herself for the meeting with Dick. She could see Jake lounging in a club chair close by in her sight line and shot him a shy smile. Jake smiled back and raised a copy of the Dutch Harbor Fisherman up to his face when Darleen's eyes signaled Dick was approaching.

Dick was pissed as he stormed into the lobby. Who did this little bitch think she was calling the shots? If she didn't get on his program, and get on it quick he was gonna see to it she did.

'Who the fuck do you think you are?' He sneered and he sat in the chair across from her. 'You meet with me when and where I say if you don't want to to find your self on the first plane back to bumfuck Fresno. Got me? I own your ass this week!'

Darleen would have normally been terrified and cowed, but knowing she had Jake yards away, and Sioux and the rest at her back, for the first time in her life she felt empowered to confront a bully head on. Then she stopped herself. She needed to keep her subservient persona firmly in place if she was going to get anything out of Dick. If she confronted him, he could rightly assume she had someone or knew something that had given her confidence, and he would be on guard and wouldn't reveal any dirty tricks he had planned for the Time Bandit. And she was sure he had more than a few up his sleeve.

'Rich, am so sorry but a new policy and procedure just came out.' She was able to look chagrinned and yet hold his ugly wolf eyes with a hint of confidence she couldn't disguise, that fortunately Dick did not pick up.

'And it's real clear about female inspectors and male supervisors and vice versa. No hotel room or private meetings, we can only meet in public places like this.' She whined. 'And I quote; professional, free of any hint of physical, sexual or any other harassment and completely non-hostile. Where I feel safe to complete my training and you aren't put situation that could compromise your supervisory performance expectations.'

Darleen looked down and wrung her hands. 'I couldn't report you put your hands on me this morning Rich.' She worked her big hazel eyes to their most innocent and helpless and even summoned a well of brimming tears. If Dick's narcissistic butt had half a clue, he'd have noticed not one tear fell.

'I couldn't because I really like you and I want to work with you. I just know I can learn so much from you. Word is you're best evaluator in the State!'

While not particularly proud of it, Darleen was skilled in the fine art of sucking up, and Dick appeared to fall for it hook, line, and sinker. He leaned back and grinned smugly.

'You got that right. Not as stupid as you look. Now gimme that shit I gotta sign, I got things to do today so you're on your own. I want you to spend the day on the Time Bandit, get to know the Captain's and crew, see what shit I can cite them on. Even if you don't find shit, make shit citable. Got me?'

Darleen nodded as he shoved the initialed paperwork back at her and rose.

'Report back to me at ten tonight at the bar. You better not be late. And do something with yourself so you don't embarrass me. I got a rep to establish here. Can't be seen with no homely chicks.'

Although Dick had delivered yet another sharp stab to Darleen's fragile self-esteem, she managed to stick her tongue out at his retreating back. Jake got up grinning. 'Yo! You played him like a fiddle! Where'd you learn to suck up like that?'

Darleen flushed and muttered ruefully as she stored the papers in her backpack. 'A girl's gotta learn what a girl's got to learn. Not all of us are epic beauties Jake.'

Jake flushed confused. 'What? I didn't mean it like that!

Darleen held up a hand as she rose. 'It is what it is. I need to call Sioux and give her a head's up. Let's go.'

They were silent as the rode up the elevator to her room with four chattering Japanese business men. When they arrived at her door, Jake still burning, sorry he had hurt her feelings blurted. 'I'll just wait outside.'

'Don't be silly. If you gotta stick to me like white on rice, at least be somewhat comfortable.' Darleen brushed him off as she slide her room card down the lock and beckoned him to follow her a she briskly entered, threw her backpack on one of the two beds, and nodded at the mini bar as she slide open the door to the tiny balcony. 'Help yourself.' Closed the door and called Sioux.

Jake helped himself to a Pepsi and scoped out the room. He'd never stayed at the Grand Aleutian as the Northwestern crew had always bunked on the boat when docked. Although he figured Darleen had only been here a day or two at the most, she had made the room cozy. He recognized the pillowcase on one bed was a French provincial print. His oldest sister loved that stuff. The nightstand next to the bed held a stack of books. He checked out the titles. Five copies of the 'Journal of Experiential Marine Biology and Ecology', The Harriman Alaska Expedition Retraced: A Century of Change, 1899-2001, Spike Walker's 'Working on the Edge', and what looked like a romance novel 'Angelique and the King' featuring a cover with a hot blond in a low cut gown and some dude all done up in lace and frills. And a picture in a silver frame.

He looked out to the balcony where Darleen's back was turned to the bay intent on her call. He picked up the picture. It was Darleen as a child with a women she eerily resembled and a sickly looking man with loving, suffering eyes. They were at a what looked to be a county fair all with wide smiles, Darleen between the two adults with a big stuffed panda clutched in one arm and a huge cone of cotton candy in the other. Jake looked from the photo to the other bed where the same stuffed Panda well worn and loved sat, faded button eyes staring at him. He jumped at Darleen's wistful sigh behind him.

'We were so happy that day.' And looked over to the panda. 'That's Boa. Means precious treasure in Chinese. Dad and I named him. He's my friend. Dad died a month later from congestive heart failure. Mom died four months ago, pancreatic cancer.'

Sadness swept through Jake, but before he could utter a word, Darleen took the photo from his hand, placed it back on the nightstand, then met his eyes with anticipation.

'Sioux see if we could spot Dick in town and see what he's up to, then head back the boat.' Saddle up Jake!

Jake again bowed with a grin. 'Your chariot again awaits Milady.'

Andy

Andy was getting fidgety and more anxious by the minute. He knew he should be concentrating on the tasks at hand, since Sioux had hollered for Johnathan to get his ass down in the galley. How long did it take to feed those Northwestern square head fuckers? Or was she already gone? What if Lita took an instant dislike to the boats, specifically the Time Bandit, like she had to Dutch Harbor? What if she figured his whole 'issue' was a deal breaker? What if she never wanted to see . . . He got on the side band. 'Northwestern. Sig pick up.'

Sig was enjoying the last huge bite of a delicious pork chop sandwich and was thinking about going back down for another when Andy called. He swallowed. 'Northwestern here Time Bandit. Whadda ya want Andy?'

Andy tone was sour. 'Whadda I want? Whadda ya think I want? I want my woman!'

Sig grin was evil. 'No can do Time Bandit. Cooks too good. We shanghaied her. She's Northwestern crew now!'

Andy growled. 'You albino 'Weg bastard! Send her over in the next 3 minutes or we're boarding you with AK 47's ret to blaze!'

'Don't get your Swede panties in a bunch Hillstrand.' Sig chuckled. 'Just kiddin' but she sure makes a mean pork chop!' And hung up the side band and headed down to the galley.

'Lita! That was the best pork chop I even had. Hook me up again! Then hustle your butt out on deck. Captain Boyfriend gave me 3 minutes to produce you or he's gonna board us with the big guns!'

Lita grinned at Dawne. 'Gotta go meja. Take care of your Captain, I gotta go see 'bout mine.' And dashed for the deck.

Josh Harris helped her aboard. 'I'll take you up. . .' But Lita was a quick study and shimmied through the pot alley, skipped through the dry room, greeted Sioux and Johnathan in the galley with a finger to her lips, and crept silently up the stairs to the wheelhouse where Andy sat, staring out the side window his mind a thousand miles away bracing for the impending disaster he knew was coming.

'Hey Poppi! _(hot guy!)_' She murmured as she approached and stood in front of him. Andy looked around and she saw the strain around his eyes and tightness around his mouth. 'What's the matter Pobrecito _(poor baby)_?'She cooed as he wrapped his arms around her, and rested his head on her breast with a long sigh.

She wrapped her arms tight around him and rubbed his shoulders. 'You miss me? 'Mejo, you alright? Talk to me, what's wrong?'

Andy grumbled as he held her close, breathing her in from her warm cleavage and confessed. 'Thought you were gone, trying to get as far away as you could get, as fast as you could, away from me, my boat, my whole life.'

Lita leaned back, cupped his chin and brought his eyes, a dark anxious blue to her warm melting brown, and studied him closely. 'Is that what you thought?'

He hadn't fully realized the extent to which he had repressed the fear she would leave him until this moment as his body absorbed spikes of anxiety that had him shivering. Lita felt his distress. 'Where your pills honey?'

Andy reached into a pocket and pulled out a vial with a shaking hand. Lita took it from him and placed a tiny pill under his tongue with a practiced hand. She held him tight and rubbed his back as she rocked him and purred in Spanish. Lita had told him Spanish was a romance language designed to flow together and lull and sooth. It didn't matter he didn't understand her words; it was the music of her voice as it rose and fell he took pleasure in. He just knew he couldn't live without the romance of her language in his life. . . or her.

Andy & Lita 

'You. . .you sure you don't hate the boat? What I do?' Andy mumbled. Lita kept rubbing his shoulders and reassuring him until his tense body slowly began to relax. He finally leaned back and weakly grinned at her. Lita settled herself on his lap and looked around the wheelhouse, then kissed him softly and gave him a serious look.

'Listen to me. I love you, hear me? Run away from you? Never.' Eyes shining she looked around the wheelhouse. 'So this is your issue huh?' Oh baby, your boat is absolutely badass and beautiful. I want you to show me all of her.'

'And look at you.' She stroked his cheek holding his eyes with a sexy pout and purr.

'Up here in the Captain chair. El Jefe Grande! _(the big boss)_ so sexy. Even got a skull & cross bones on your boat. Does that mean you're a pirate? When's the last time you made someone walk to plank?

'Now-a-days we just launch assholes overboard with the crane.' Andy deadpanned.

'And look at all these instruments and gadgets. What's this for?' Lita pointed to one of the myriad of monitors.'

'Lita are you sure?' Andy whispered hoarsely.

Lita's mouth circled his ear, and her hot breath sent a shiver of desire down his body. 'Real sure mi amourrrr. _(my love)_' She moaned as her tongue traced his parted lips slipping inside his surrendered mouth. He moaned as his cock gave a stir and began seeking.

As she deepened their kiss, she heard the stairs creak and motioned whoever it was away. As Johnathan cleared the banister he spied Lita and Andy intertwined, Lita waving him off. He executed a swift turn and sat back down in the banquette next to Sioux.

'They ain't coming.'

Sioux looked up crossly from the list she was making of minor infractions Darleen could feed to Dick. 'What do you mean they're not coming? What are they doing?'

Johnathan gave her a particularly sour look. 'Give ya three answers and the first two don't count.'

Sioux snorted and briskly rose. 'Ain't young love grand. Then it's you and me baby. Let's go do the inspection. I want the list narrowed down before Darleen gets back.'

Johnathan rose with a grumble. 'Wanna punch him.'

'Mejo?' Lita fake yawned, slide off his lap, and pulled him to his feet. 'Where you sleep on the boat? I'm tired. Let's go lie down for a little while.'

* * *

><p><em><span>From 'Always' – Irving Berlin <span>_

_Everything went wrong,  
>And the whole day long<br>I'd feel so blue.  
>For the longest while<br>I'd forget to smile,  
>Then I met you.<br>Now that my blue days have passed,  
>Now that I've found you at last -<em>

_I'll be loving you Always_  
><em>With a love that's true Always.<em>  
><em>When the things you've planned<em>  
><em>Need a helping hand,<em>  
><em>I will understand Always.<em>

_Always._

_Days may not be fair Always,_  
><em>That's when I'll be there Always.<em>  
><em>Not for just an hour,<em>  
><em>Not for just a day,<em>  
><em>Not for just a year,<em>  
><em>But Always.<em>

_Always._


	14. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

_**I know sweeties. Me so bad. So many cliffhangers of the storyline and smut kind. The boyfriends (and Jake A.) are being a pain. Retribution? Trust, is best served up cold. Patience. If you can lower your pitchforks, please do. If you can't? Bring it! LOL! But please review! I love each and every one of them! =:-)**_

* * *

><p><span>Sioux<span>

Sioux was rather disappointed at Dick's first salvo. Citations? Please. She had been hunkering down for a Scud attack. Still citations could get expensive and cut into the crew pay, so a thorough inspection was in order and she was grateful for the Darlene's heads-up. She wouldn't rest until Dick was neutralized and locked up, and she was anxious to get on her documentation that would bring him down. Tonight she would spend up in the room on her laptop compiling and sanitizing her research. She could use some help, but Johnathan's computer skills were basic at best, Andy she knew wouldn't touch it with a crane, so she was on her own, in for a caffeine fueled all-nighter.

She and Johnathan had made quick work checking the pots to make sure each and everyone met the regulation code. And now Sioux lounged in the co-Captain chair watching Johnathan standing at the Captain chair engulfed in the files and notebooks with the myriad of licenses, permits, and regulations checking and re-checking everything was in place and up-to-date. His brow was furled, mouth set in a thin frown, reader glasses perched on his nose. He had two cigarettes burning in an ash tray and was worrying the cuticle on his left thumb with his teeth.

Paperwork was Andy's forte but this was his trip and he'd swore he'd be damned if Dick was gonna fuck with him or it. Add the constant coffee guzzling and hollering at the crew, it was safe to say he was in a very foul mood. Just then Scotty opened the door behind him to ask a question and she saw him shiver as a cold blast of air hit his neck. And he blew. Again.

'Shut the fuckin' door! Ya trying to give me pneumonia? Johnathan bellowed. 'What the fuck is wrong with you?

Scotty quickly shut the door and scuttled back down the stairs. 'What the fuck is wrong with using the hailer?' Johnathan continued to grumbled as he grabbed the hailer and proceeded to cuss a blue streak at the crew. A few seconds later, Neal appeared at the top of the stairs from the galley and beckoned to her.

'Sioux, for fuck's sake chill his ass out! They're workin' their sorry peckers off! He's riding the boys hard and even I want to kick his fuckin' shit head ass!

Sioux knew Neal was right and promised to have a word with Johnathan. Neal gave her a meaningful stare. 'Just shut his shit talkin' pie hole up! Even an hour of peace would be a fuckin' blessin'! And rushed off to avoid a mutiny.

Lita & Andy

Andy led her to the two man stateroom which he had bunked with Fourtner since Sioux arrived during red crab. He had grabbed a comforter and pillows out of the bed linen storage cabinet on the way to the stateroom. He lead her inside and quickly made up his bed for her. Lita leaned against the door, locked it and took in the space. It was small and cramped with two double beds, a sink and storage cabinets that Mike hadn't made use of as his bed was piled with gear. It looked familiar in a college frat house kinda way, if the frat house room was the refuge of grown exhausted men doing the most dangerous in the world. Mike had pictures of family and what appeared to be a cute blond girlfriend taped to the wall. Andy's space was bare. He would have cleaned it out after king crab season Lita thought and wondered what photo and souvenirs he had once taken solace in.

As Andy turned he didn't meet her eyes. 'There you go. I'll be up in the wheelhouse. . .' And made for the door. He was feeling drained and at odds as he always did after a panic attack. And he couldn't help it, he needed to get away from the trigger. . .Her. Intellectually he knew it was his stuff that had caused it and not her, but he couldn't help feeling gun-shy around her right now.

Lita saw his breathing become rapid and shallow as his rising panic compelled him to push past her for the safety outside the door. Before she could speak, he grabbed the door knob, found it locked and freaked as his sympathetic nervous system began to build to an acute stress flight response. Real or imagined, Andy suddenly felt threatened and trapped in the cramped space with Lita and urge to flee overwhelmed him.

'I gotta get out of here! Now! Open the door! Lita for the love of God open the fuckin' door!'

Before she could respond, he then felt light headed and stumbled backwards to the bed where he sat down heavily, his head between his knees shaking and muttering as he fought to control his body's short circuiting. 'Hate this shit! What is wrong with me? Fuck! Stop it you asshole! Stop it! '

His anguish broke Lita's heart as she quietly knelt on the floor next to him and lightly rubbed his bowed back in slow circles. Finally he raised his head, staring straight ahead with a 1,000 mile stare, and exhaled a jagged breath. 'Sorry. I don't know. . .'

'Shhh.' Lita whispered as she removed one shoe and then the other and coaxed him under the comforter. 'Just breathe and relax. You'll be fine. Just take a few minutes mejo.' She sat back on Mike's bed, pulled out her phone and called Sioux.

'I thought you were other wised engaged.' Sioux answered sourly.

Lita whispered. 'Bad one. Gonna be a while.'

Sioux's breath caught. 'You need me to . . .'

Lita cut her off. 'I got it.' And hung up. She had read up on anxiety episodes and acute stress response, and knew even with the medication, it would take 20 to 60 minutes for his body to return to pre-arousal levels. She just felt bad she was the cause of this one as she shed her boots, leggings and sweater. If his psyche and body and was a wound, then she would apply her body and love as the bandage to stanch the bleeding.

Dawne & Edgar 

Dawne had returned from her visit to the Time Bandit with a pout. Edgar was sitting at the banquette with a puzzle of small machine parts spread out on newspaper tinkering. Dawne plopped down and slumped low like a bored sulking teenager. Edgar just loved the kaleidoscope of her moods. He hadn't seen this one before but he liked it, because to his way of thinking, going stern Daddy all over her fine ass was definitely a possibility.

'What's wrong?' He asked absent mindedly.

'Everybody over there is taking a 'break'.' She air quoted.

Edgar raised a brow and smirked. 'So you little girlfriends couldn't come out to play?'

She crossed her arms under her breasts and sulked harder. 'Oh, they're playing all right.'

She eyed the machine parts. 'What are you doing?' And picked one up gingerly with a thumb and forefinger.

'Put that down exactly where it was!' Edgar barked. 'I finally got this figured out in the exact order of how to put it back together.'

Dawne gave him a petulant look. She was bored and wouldn't mind taking a 'break'. 'What if I don't and put it over here?' And hovered the part between her fingers over a different spot. 'Or here?'

Edgar's voice was cautionary as he pointed. 'I would strongly suggest you put that down.'

Dawne sighed and put it the part down in its place with a frown where he pointed. 'When you gonna take a break Edgar?'

'Next week.' He muttered as she watched him closely examine a stupid looking piece of metal. He was deliberately ignoring her. O.K. Mr. MacGyver Fix-It she thought, fix this. Again, she daintily picked up another part.

Edgar's eyes narrowed. 'Not going to tell you again. Put it down.'

She held his eyes with a slow smirk, pulled at the v-neck of her tee, dropped the part into her cleavage and rose. She leaned over the table and stared him down.

'Make me Grumpy 'ol Deckboss! You just make me!' And scampered off.

Darleen & Jake Anderson

'What is he doing?'

Darleen whispered as she tried to peer around Jake's back. Jake shushed her and again pushed her behind him, as he peeked around the side of an abandoned building where they had followed Dick. They had spotted him on the outskirts of Dutch and had followed from a safe distance to this building where Dick had met a man. Jake had seen enough.

'Come on Darleen, I'll tell you when we get to the truck.' When they got to the truck, Jake started it up and pulled over to a place where he could see which way Dick and the other man would exit as he watched silently

'So what was he doing Jake?' Darleen couldn't hold her curiosity any longer.

'Looked like a drug deal. . .pretty big one, went down.' Jake muttered.

'What!' Darleen's mouth was a big 'O' and her eyes huge. 'You think so?'

Jake stared out the windshield as Dick's truck left the scene and frowned ruefully. 'Know so. Question is what did he score?'

Then he saw the other truck ease onto the road back into town. He threw the truck in gear to follow the dealer and gave Darleen a serious look.

'I'm dropping you off at the hotel. Go straight to your room and stay there until I call.'

Darleen was confused. 'Where are you going?'

'Back into hell.' Jake muttered.

Jake

As Jake followed the dealer, to his everlasting exasperation, Darleen flat out refused to be taken back the Grand Aleutian.

'Not going Jake! Not gettin' out of this truck. Call a cop if you want to!'

Darleen crossed her arms and got her stubborn on as Jake parked in the lot of a infamous Dutch low-life dive.

'Darleen, for the love of God!' He pleaded. 'Stay in the fuckin' truck and let me do this shit!'

Darleen was stone cold firm. 'Don't want me in that shithole? Bring his ass out! I swear he won't see me!'

Jake finally gave up with a long groan and held her eyes firmly.

'O.K. But Darleen I gotta go to a place I swore I'd never go again. Never!'

He got out of the truck and lead her behind the seedy bar. With a hard look at her, he turned and entered through the back door.

As Darleen crouched she wondered what he meant. When Jake and the dealer appeared out the back door, less than a foot away from where she crouched around a corner of the building, her cell phone at the ready to capture their conversation, she peered around the corner to a scene that shocked and dismayed her.

Jake was facing her and he looked totally different. His eyes were red and hooded, his body was contorted into a groveling twitching bow. 'Hey man.' He whined and begged. 'I'm really sick here dude. Need to score bad. Whadda ya got?'

The dealer who went by Dawg, took perverse joy in the plight of the loser junkie before him. Fuck he hated junkies. The only reason he came out here with the asshole was to fuck with him. He had just made a major deal and wasn't even holding.

'I only deal heavy loads of horse and meth fucker and you don't look like you got enough scratch to qualify as a client.'

Jake wheeled and whined. 'Man I just need enough to get thru a few days dude. Come on, help me out.'

Dawg laughed in his face. 'Loser, I just sold every pinch I had to some muthafucka with a fucked up face. You're an hour late and many dollars short.'

He laughed and pushed Jake hard to the ground and went back in the bar. Jake lay still in a crumpled ball.

'Jake!' Darleen whispered. 'Jake, are you alright?'

Jake's voice was low and rusty. 'Get the fuck back to the truck. Now!'


	15. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

_**Ooohh Kaaaay! **__**BIG TIME SUMT ALERT! **__**Smut ain't your thang? Especially metaphysical smut, skip the last section. For my peeps, I hope you like it. ;) Love your reviews! Just freakin' LOVE them! If you want more, (as in more smut in next update) KEEP THOSE REVIEWS CUMING! LOL! =:) **_

* * *

><p><span>Lita &amp; Sioux<span>

After Andy had quickly fallen into a deep sleep in her arms and when Lita was sure he was good and out, she gingerly untangled herself, dressed and went looking for Sioux who she found brewing a cup of herb tea in the galley. She could hear Johnathan cussin' and fussin' in the wheelhouse, hollering at the crew over the hailer and gave Sioux a inquiring look.

Sioux held up a weary hand as she blew on her tea and took a sip. 'Ignore him. I tried to talking to him but he's off-the-chain. Gonna have to go to Plan B. How's Andy?'

Lita took down a mug, fixed herself a cuppa and sighed. 'He's sleeping but I want to take him back to the hotel.'

'No problem, I'll have Mike take you. What happened?'

Lita recounted Andy's latest anxiety episode and ruefully concluded. 'This one was my fault. If I hadn't freaked out about Dutch he wouldn't have thought I was going to hate everything about his fishing and bolt on him.'

Sioux was quick to set her straight. 'You can't predict what's going to trigger him and neither can he. That's what's so scary for him where he's at right now. 'Sides Hillstrand men get like that. Johnathan was so freaked out I was gonna bolt on him when we got together he was seriously gonna slap a tracking device on me.'

As they silently sipped their tea, Lita slowly relaxed grateful for Sioux's counsel and support.

'What the fuck are you doing Neal?' Johnathan growled over the hailer. 'That pot needs to be over on the starboard side. Has everybody lost their fuckin' minds? Do I need to fire everybody's ass and get me a crew who can do basic shit!'

'Sweet Jesus and Great Spirit walk with me' Sioux rolled her eyes as she drowned her tea. 'Time to execute Plan B. Get Andy up and I'll have Mike drive you over to the hotel.'

Lita thought she knew but had to ask. 'What's Plan B?'

Sioux shot her a sloe-eyed look. 'If you haven't figured it by now, there's only one way to chill a trippin' Hillstrand.'

Lita raised a knowing brow and shot Sioux a grin. 'Why you think I gettin' _mine_ back to the hotel Mamacita _(fine girl)_?

Sioux and Johnathan 

He was where Sioux had left him surrounded by files and binders, cussin'and fussin'. She had felt a little guilty for the card she would play, but when she ran a check on her spirit, she realized she really could use some huggin' and loving. . .his.'

She waited silently until he looked up. 'Now what. . .' And stopped when he saw the look on her face. 'What's wrong baby?'

Sioux shrugged. 'Nothing I'm just a little. . .been kind of a long day already and there's still so much to sort out. Ya know?'

He knew. Telling him and Andy about what had happened to her couldn't have been easy and when her past rose up, it always hard on her. 'Go lay down honey.'

Sioux lowered her eyes then raised them soft and shy. 'I could some huggin' if you can take the time.' And walked away.

Johnathan grabbed the hailer. 'Neal! Get this shit together! I gotta. . .I gotta meet with Sioux. Ahh. . .got important business.' He slammed the hailer down cranked up Metallica blasting on deck, and hurried after her.

Neal smirked to himself as he re-did another tie Josh had fucked up. 'God love your fine ass Sioux.'

Mike

Andy had been groggy and out of sorts when Lita woke him and silent on the ride over to the hotel. Mike caught her arm after Andy got out.

'Lita? Is Andy O.K.?' He. . he's not himself.' He whispered, his big blue eyes swimming with distress. Lita patted his shoulder and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

'He'll be fine. Tired is all.'

Mike brooded as he drove. Tired? He's seen Andy tired. Tired and crabbin' went together like mashed potatoes and gravy. This was different. It was as if Andy was tired deep in his soul. He hadn't been himself since he arrived in Seattle after Christmas. No one had said anything but it was obvious Sioux and Johnathan were concerned. He looked up to Andy, always had, and it worried him that his friend and mentor was struggling. He just wished there was something he could do to help him.

Sioux and Johnathan

Sioux was brushing her hair in the bathroom mirror when he appeared and caught her hand. Silently he ran the brush through the lush waterfall of raven blackness, and he thanked God for the miracle of her in his life. He let the brush fall as he ran his fingers over her scalp, and buried his face in the luxuriant cascade breathing in the heady scent that was hers alone, and blessed every strand. Sioux watched as he murmured in her hair, and as his warm mouth and tongue sweetly caressed her neck, behind her ear, down her chin and back down her neck. How this bear of a man could go from stomping, alpha dominant crab Captain to tender lover never failed to amaze and excite her. She raised a hand and cupped his face rough with whisker stubble.

'Look at us baby.' And met his soft dark eyes in the mirror with the melting green meadow of hers. 'You and me? We're a miracle. I love you so.'

'I was thinking the same thing baby.' He growled as he twisted her hair around his hand, and slowly pulled her head back and drew her moaning mouth to his. 'The exact same thing.'

The mirror reflected more than just their image. Sioux's spirit-eye gift had also seen the extreme metaphysical white light that encircled them. She knew the forces of darkness would fight to extinguish the blazing light of their love. And she was poised and ready for the battle. What she didn't know was that metaphysical gifts also ran through the Hillstrand bloodline.

Andy and Lita 

Andy sat at the small table in their room and stared out at Dutch Harbor. Could this be the last time he took in the vista if he couldn't get his shit together? What would he do if he couldn't fish? He could retire and live comfortably, but what would he do? He could house husband for Lita but cooking, shopping, cleaning, running errands and baths for his woman was not what he had ever imagined as a vocation. Maybe he'd do the horse training thing again? But where? Probably not in Seattle. Would Lita follow him? And if she wouldn't?

'Annndy.' Lita gently touched his shoulder. He jumped. 'What?'

'You were a 1,000 miles away mejo. I get lonely when you leave me like that.'

She frowned as she pushed the table away with her hip, straddled him and stretched as she pulled her sweater over her head and tossed it. With a shake of her head, jet black hair shining in the fading sunlight, skimming her shoulders and bra straps she cupped his handsome face and gave him a arched look.

'You wanna brood or you wanna. . .Get it ooooon' She smiled and sang.

Andy couldn't help but to return her smile as he gazed up into her big warm eyes. 'You sure you wanna get it on with a messed up cavacho _(white boy)_?

Lita gave him a throaty chuckle and reached back to unhook her skimpy bra. When it unloosed and the straps fell, she held the cups over her straining breasts eager for his mouth. Jolted back to the here-and-now, Andy tore the black lace from her hands, cupped both her rosy robust breasts in his hands and buried his face in their refuge. As he ran his mouth over each, with a stiff tickling tongue he in turn flicked each nipple to stiff erection as Lita moaned and massaged his neck.

'Oh Poppi. What I gonna do with you?'

'Leave me?' Andy muttered as he sucked and licked her succulent tits.

Lita cupped his face with both hands and dragged his searing mouth from her enflamed breasts to her wanton eyes. 'Ay dos mios!' She moaned as she held his crystal blue eyes still a little anxious with hers.

'You may think you're crazy mejo.' She purred as her mound, with mind of her own rhythmically rode him grinding into his burgeoning jeans.

'But if you think. . .' Lita groaned lusting for the sensation of his huge cock thrusting deep into her longing pussy, let him know where she was coming from.

'I'm thinking about leaving you?' She rose and grabbed him by his Time Bandit tee and pulled him to his feet. Andy's jaw hung as Lita went Captain on his ass.

'You ain't crazy. You out your damn mind! Now get your ass up in this bed now pendejo _(Dumb ass)_ ! Cause I'm gonna show you once and for all, I'm not playin' with you!'

Sioux and Johnathan 

'I feel so cheap.' He grinned on her mouth as he ran his hands down her waist and cupping the ripe firmness of her amazing ass. She was spitted on his rock hard cock dreamily watching his eyes, her stretched slick pussy rising and falling on his shaft holding him captive in her juicy hotness as she leisurely rode him.

'Cause you let me get in your pants so fast?' She ran her tongue over his lips tugging at his bottom lip with her teeth. She rose up on his shaft until just the knob was inside her then clenched and unclenched her vaginal muscles around it. Johnathan grimaced his eyes squeezed shut in ecstasy. 'Nooo. Oh shit Sioux! I. . .Oh shit baby stop, pleeeease.' Sioux watched his face closely as he groaned and begged her for release from the sweet vice that had him at the brink of cuming.

Sioux leaned in so they were nose to nose. 'Open your eyes. Come on open.'  
>When his deep dark unfocused orbs finally met hers, she soothed. 'Shhhh. You're gonna cum for me baby and I'm wanna see it in your eyes. That's it. . thaaat's it. Cum for me sweetie.'<p>

She was taking them on a journey to a deeper level of intimacy as he moaned louder and clutched her ass harder as she sank deeper and deeper into his eyes. There it was! Her spirit eye saw the flame of his lust that rose and multiplied into an inferno sucking her further and further inside it's heat. Drawn into the depth of her eyes Johnathan he thought he saw sparks and colors that resembled fireworks. Fireworks that fell into flames that reached up to capture them. As each ember fell the flames burst anew in a glorious kaleidoscope of brilliant colors.

Feeling her walls pulse and contract as her orgasm rose, Johnathan groaned in abandon as the sweet pain of intense pleasure and tension built, actually feeling the semen rising up from his sack as the feeling of fullness and sense of getting close reached the point he where couldn't hold back any longer. Oh, he was going to cum, and cum harder than he could remember as mountainous waves of sexual pleasure crashed into his body. 'Oh Fuck!' He moaned as she screamed his name and convulsed around his throbbing shaft, and the first orgasmic contraction jerked him, closely followed by a second that hit him like a freight train and ejaculated a massive load of cum into her hot channel.

'Ahhhh Shit!' He hollered as she cried out, and the mighty James Hetfield screamed and grunted over the deck speakers. 'Gimme fuel, gimme fire, gimme that which I desire! Uggh!'

'Fuuuck! Oh hell! Oooh baby!' He gasped as the next contractions shot more thick spunk deep inside her, then the last agonizing jolts left him spent and light-headed as his woozy eyes begged her. As the red hot flame of his lust flickered and slowly faded taking the last of her sparks with it, she released his eyes and with a deep gentle kiss released him. Floating in a warm fulfilled afterglow still sheathed in her caressing sheath he gasped. 'Sioooux, your eyes. . .that was. . . I never. . .'

Sioux shushed and kissed his closed eyes. 'I know baaaaby. I know.'

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sexual Healing - Marvin Gaye <strong>_

_Ooh, now let's get down tonight  
>Baby I'm hot just like an oven<br>I need some lovin'  
>And baby, I can't hold it much longer<br>It's getting stronger and stronger  
>And when I get that feeling<br>I want Sexual Healing  
>Sexual Healing, oh baby<br>Makes me feel so fine  
>Helps to relieve my mind<br>Sexual Healing baby, is good for me  
>Sexual Healing is something that's good for me<em>

_Whenever blue tear drops are falling  
>And my emotional stability is leaving me<br>There is something I can do  
>I can get on the telephone and call you up baby, and<br>Honey I know you'll be there to relieve me  
>The love you give to me will free me<br>If you don't know the things you're dealing  
>I can tell you, darling, that it's Sexual Healing<em>

_Get up, Get up, Get up, Get up, let's make love tonight  
>Wake up, Wake up, Wake up, Wake up, 'cos you do it right<em>

_Baby I got sick this morning  
>A sea was storming inside of me<br>Baby I think I'm capsizing  
>The waves are rising and rising<br>And when I get that feeling  
>I want Sexual Healing<br>Sexual Healing is good for me  
>Makes me feel so fine, it's such a rush<br>Helps to relieve the mind, and it's good for us  
>Sexual Healing, baby, is good for me<br>Sexual Healing is something that's good for me  
>And it's good for me and it's good to me<br>My baby ohhh_

_Come take control, just grab a hold  
>Of my body and mind soon we'll be making it<br>Honey, oh we're feeling fine  
>You're my medicine open up and let me in<br>Darling, you're so great  
>I can't wait for you to operate<br>I can't wait for you to operate  
>When I get this feeling, I need Sexual Healing<em>


	16. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 

_**Here we go. Dawne leads Edgar in a little game that he really likes. A lot! Darlene helps Jake recover from his descent into hell. Sioux and Johnathan get busted big-time. Lita and Andy take it to another level. Hope ya'll R&R! I really love your feedback. Keeps me trudging along. =:-)**_

* * *

><p><span>Dawne &amp; Edgar<span>

'I got you now.' Edgar creepily sing-songed. 'I know every square inch of this engine room. There's no place to hide.' His voice low and menacing. 'And when I find you. . .'

Dawne was hiding behind a pillar panting, her heart beating fast and shivering with expectancy. Ooo she thought, he's playing (she hoped) the creepy stalker 'cause it felt like she was being hunted by Jack Nicholson in 'The Shining'. The engine room was like being in the belly of a great hulking mechanical beast, it's guts scary looking big pieces of machinery with weird gauges and levers. This was Edgar's lair and she was cornered. She shivered in anticipation of being caught and as his voice came closer, her heart beat even faster as she moved around the pillar in the opposite direction hoping to make a dash up the stairs. Just when she thought she was going to make it, a strong arm then another grabbed her by the waist, swung her in the air and Edgar's hot breath was in her ear. 'Gotcha!'

Darleen & Jake

'Jake?' She whispered. 'Are you alright?' He hadn't said a word as he drove away from the bar and Darleen had been watching his closed face closely. She was about to try again when he finally spoke flatly. 'Where to?'

Darleen really wanted to discuss what she had witnessed and what it meant before she called Sioux, but Jake seemed to have shut down. She thought fast. 'Ah, back to the hotel? I f-forgot something for Sioux.' Jake just shrugged and drove.

When they got back up to her room Jake motioned to the bathroom and Darleen nodded. Although she tried not to, but she heard water running and retching. About 10 minutes later he emerged pale and the hair around his face wet as if he had splashed water on his face over and over. 'You ready?' He mumbled.

Darleen held out a Pepsi and beckoned him to the chair across from her at the small table by the sliding glass doors. Jake reluctantly sat and took a long draw off the Pepsi.

'Jake.' she began. 'We need to talk about what went down at that bar. What does Rich err Dick. Damn! I get confused. Let's just call him. . .' Darleen couldn't help but giggle a bit. 'Rat Bastard. Neal taught me that one.'

Jake couldn't help but crack a grin. 'I's that the only cussin' Neal taught you?'

Darleen shook her head and blushed. 'Let's just say it's been an education.' She gently placed a small hand over his. 'You were awesome. When you came out with that dealer you didn't look like you. You looked like a strung out junkie. How did you do that?'

Jake gave a self mocking grunt. 'Method acting? I was close to being one and have seen enough to know the drill.' And drained his Pepsi. Without a word Darleen rose and brought him another.

'Thanks.' He muttered. Darleen decided the best thing to do was to get down to business. 'Well you certainly fooled that low-life dealer. But Jake, what does Rat Bastard buying up mass quantities of drugs mean?'

Jake's sky blue eyes were hard and knowing. 'Either he's dealing, strung out, or planning to set somebody up.'

Darleen startled and swore like sailor. 'Muthafucka!'

Sioux and Johnathan

After a half hour of a sated deep sleep, from his jeans on the floor Johnathan's phone sang 3 Dog Night's 'Mama Told Me (Not To Come). He groggily grabbed his pants and mumbled. 'Shit! It's Ma!' and pulled out his phone. He gave Sioux a sharp nudge, cleared his throat loudly, hit speaker, and answered in his best attempt at normal. 'Hey Ma, me and Sioux here, what's up?'

Joan replied in steely tone of a mother calling her child out. 'Don't you 'Hey Ma' me Johnathan Wesley Hillstrand! What is going on with Andy and the rest of you! I've been dreaming and I know you're all are in trouble out there! If you don't want me on the next plane to Dutch you had better come clean with what's going on and come clean NOW! That goes for you too Sioux!'

Wide-eyed they both scrambled and sat up sat up straight. Johnathan mouthed a silent 'FUCK! Sioux wide-eyed clutching the sheet to her neck mouthed back 'SHIT!'

Dawne & Edgar

'Lemme go!' Dawne giggled, struggled and squirmed. 'I'll be good! I promise. I'll give you your little part back. It's scary down here. Lemme go!'

Edgar was so turned on that he had captured her in his burrow he wasn't about to let her go until he had a little fun. A little Deckboss fun. He had her up against a far wall his body pressing into her back. 'No whining! You've been a very bad, bad girl.' He hissed in her ear. 'Now be still!'

Dawne couldn't have slowed her breathing or stopped her squirming if she's tried with Edgar pressing against her, roughly rubbing her ass through her thin Juicy Couture velour pants, and growling menacing in her ear.

'I believe you have something of mine.' And snaked a hand under her top and under her bra. The part cupped in his hand, he secured it in his pocket and let her know. 'Now this itty bitty piece of metal you stole, well I really need it to keep this whole operation running.'

He ran his hands under her pants and thong, shucked them down espousing her taut behind. Dawne shivered and her breathing hitched as he grabbed her cheeks and kneaded them roughly. He gave one a stinging slap. 'This is what you wanted isn't it?' He strong hands held her in an iron grip. Damn! He had often threatened to spank her and now that he was he was surprised at how hot it was and how into it they were. He hissed as he slapped the other. 'Isn't it?' As he alternately slapped one cheek then the other enjoying the sight of her flesh rippling and reddening.

Dawne knew she was exactly where she'd planned to be; at his mercy, conquered and surrendered. With every slap her whole body quivered and shivers of desire ran straight to her moaning sex. She was into the game and played it out as she squirmed and protested. 'Nooo! How dare you! Unhand me you brute!' But her heaving body told another story.

'Hmm I got a brute for ya girlie.' Edgar's hot breath and bulging jeans pressed against her. Edgar got his jeans unbuckled and was about to bring his raging cock to her wet slit.

'EDGAR! Sig hollered down the stairs. 'You down there?' Edgar froze.

Before he could hush her, she wiggled away and pulled her pants up. 'Yes Sig, he's down here.' Dawne yelled up at Sig as she started up the stairs shooting Edgar a smirk. 'Was showing me the uhh compressor thingy.'

'Tell him to get his ass up her and get clean up whatever it is he's got all over the table.' Sig grumped and stomped off.

Dawne turned and savored the sight of Edgar flushed and breathing hard staring at her with narrowed eyes. They'd finish this later she promised herself as she stuck out her tongue, wiggled her ass, and scampered up the stairs after Sig.

Lita & Andy 

Convincing him she wasn't playing and wasn't about to leave him, left Lita in his arms sleeping soundly, her warm breath on his neck as she softly snored. It wasn't exactly snoring he mused combing damp strands of hair off her face he affectionately minimized because it was just so damn cute. She stirred and he rubbed her back and held her closer. He had never experienced what she had given him. She had opened herself in a way that healed places in his body and soul that had been aching for a long time. As they made love as they never had before, she murmuring in Spanish; her eyes, hands, and body interpreting and swept away in her passion he had finally understood. This amazing independent, accomplished woman was giving herself to him without reservation, all of her. Her eyes had welled as had his as they bonded. She was his. And he was hers. She wasn't going. She wasn't going anywhere, she had swore it in word and body, as she rolled him into the safe harbor of her endless deep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going - Dreamgirls <strong>_

_And I am telling you_  
><em>I'm not going<em>  
><em>You're the best man I'll ever know<em>  
><em>There's no way I can ever go<em>  
><em>No, no, there's no way<em>  
><em>No, no, no, no way I'm living without you<em>  
><em>I'm not living without you<em>  
><em>I dont wanna be free<em>  
><em>I'm staying<em>  
><em>I'm staying<em>  
><em>And you, and you<em>  
><em>You're gonna love me. <em>

_And I am telling you_  
><em>I'm not going<em>  
><em>Even though the rough times are showing<em>  
><em>There's just no way, there's no way<em>  
><em>We're part of the same place<em>  
><em>We're part of the same time<em>  
><em>We both share the same blood<em>  
><em>We both have the same mind<em>  
><em>And time and time, we've had so much to see and<em>  
><em>No, no, no, no, no, no<em>

_Darling there's no way_  
><em>No, no, no, no way I'm living without you<em>  
><em>'Im not living without you<em>  
><em>You see there's just no way, there's no way<em>

_Tear down the mountains_  
><em>Yell, scream, and shout like you can say what you want<em>  
><em>I'm not walking out<em>  
><em>Stop all the rivers, push, strike, and kill<em>  
><em>I'm not gonna leave you<em>  
><em>There's no way I will<em>

_And I am telling you_  
><em>I'm not going<em>  
><em>You're the best man I'll ever know<em>  
><em>There's no way I can ever, ever go<em>  
><em>No, no, no, no way<em>  
><em>No, no, no, no way Im living without you<em>  
><em>Oh, I'm not living without you, not living without you<em>  
><em>I dont wanna be free<em>  
><em>I'm staying, I'm staying<em>  
><em>And you, and you, and you<em>  
><em>You're gonna love me<em>


	17. Chapter 20

_**This update just messed with me big time. No Smut alert sweeties (I knoow). Thanks for hang with me with me. These folks have minds of their own. LOL! **__**Please read and review I luv your thoughts and comments. =:-) **_

Sioux & Johnathan 

As they stared at each other wide-eyed, Momma Joan continued.

'I'm counting to ten then booking my flight. One. Two. Three. Four. I think there's a 6 a.m. flight. Five.'

The phone sat on the bed like a coiled Cobra as they jumped up and grabbed for their clothes. They were sooo not having this conversation nekid.

'Alright Ma! 'Johnathan sputtered. 'Sioux'll tell ya what's going on. I gotta get the rest of the pots rigged. Love ya Ma. Talk to you later.'

'Don't. You. Make. A. Move.' Joan's command voice filled the room. 'I want to talk to both of you!'

Johnathan stuck out his tongue as he pulled on his jeans, folded his arms and pouted like a busted, bearded six year old. Sioux had to stifle a laugh as she pulled on her clothes, took a deep breath, and proceeded to tell the tale of their encounter with Dick. Joan listened closely and her voice was soft.

'Oh baby, I'm so sorry. Are you alright? That had to have been a shock.'

Johnathan watched Sioux closely as his Mother's voice full of love and concern almost undid her, but she gulped and continued glibly.

'I'm not going to lie, gave me a moment there, but then we found out he was assigned to the boat. No doubt he probably has some dirty tricks up his sleeve but we're dealing with him. Got an insider helping us.' And gave a highly edited but believable account of the Dick situation as Johnathan encouraged her with a thumbs up.

'Now you watch your back Sioux. I mean it! He was a very disturbed boy and he's probably a worse man.' Joan cautioned.

Sioux thought she had them home free, then Johnathan had to open his big mouth. 'Ma, we didn't know anything about this. Sioux told me and Andy just today what happened. Why didn't you tell us?'

Sioux slapped her forehead, grimaced and waited for the blow-back.

Joan was aghast at his question and went ballistic. 'Tell you about what? That ugly, terrible night? You and your brothers were children! She was a child! You were all children! It was NOT something adults discussed with CHILDREN! I can't believe you. . .'

'Calm down Ma! Sorrrry! Chill out!' His eyes begged Sioux to rescue him from putting his foot in it.

'Momma Joan. . .' Sioux brushed the curtain from the stateroom porthole, stared out at the bay and whispered. 'I have a question about that night. . .'

Back in Homer, Joan drew a shaky deep breath. 'What do you want to know child?'

Sioux exhaled slowly and finally asked the question that had puzzled her for 40 years. 'Mr. Hillstrand? Why. . .how did he come to be at my place that night?

Momma Joan

As worried as she was about her boys and Sioux, the question took her back, waaay back.

_Johanthan had the flu and had spiked a high fever and was fighting her as she held him down in a ice bath. 'Mamma! Sioux's in trouble! Mamma we gotta save her!' She struggled to hold him down as he fought her. Michael who she thought was catching the same the same bug, was on the floor at her feet fussing, along with the youngest Neil, who calmly stared up at her with his big dark eyes. David and Andy were outside the bathroom door fighting and yelling. She hollered at those two to stop and go to bed. And in the momentary silence, Johanthan's feverish eyes caught hers in desperation and her spirit leapt. _

_'John! Get over here and help me!' She screamed out as she wrestled with Johnathan who now fought to escape her with a desperate strength far beyond his years. Her husband, who had just returned from a month of cod fishin' that had failed to produce the wages he had expected, wearily rose and reached to release his belt to regulate on his unruly sons and get some peace. _

_'John! ' She plead. 'You need to go see 'bout Sioux now!' _

_Dave and Andy had taken their beef to the kitchen when they heard their Dad coming. John Hillstrand took in the chaos in the bathroom and tried to calm his wife. 'Joan, that girl is alright. I'll give Dave and Andy a whippin' and put them to bed.' _

_Joan looked up at him as she struggled with Johnathan and swore. 'If you don't get in that damn truck and go see 'bout that girl right now! I will! Now John! Right NOW! ' And started to rise to her feet. _

'He must have seen the wild look in my eyes Sioux.' Joan mused. 'Because he hollered and I swear every last one of them even Johnathan, went quite as little church mice. I still remember the relief I felt when I heard the truck roar to life and peel out. Johnathan?'

'Yeah Ma.' He gulped. Joan got serious again. 'I've talked to Cassie. How is your brother and don't even think about lying to me?'

Johnathan pulled on his ripped tee. Fully clothed he felt better able to deal with his Mother.

'Ma, he's gettin' better every day. Out here here kickin' butt and takin' names.' Johnathan lied.

'Sioooux. . .' Joan pressed.

'Joan, he's been through a rough patch and he's not completely out of it yet, but we got him. Did he tell you about Lita?

'He mentioned her last time we spoke. Said she was very special and that I would like her.'

Sioux grinned and confided. 'Joan, she's sooo good for him. You'll love her. I'm bringing her to Homer this summer. Can't wait for you to meet her. '

Johnathan squirmed and begged Sioux with his eyes to cut the call. Sioux gave him a 'chill I got this' look. 'Joan, please don't worry. We're taking care of each of each other. Everything will be fine.'

'You all be real careful. Got a bad feeling.' Joan again cautioned.

They said their goodbyes, and Johnathan fell back on the bed with relief. 'You were great baby. . .'

Sioux's phone chirped. 'Hey Darleen what's up?'

Johnathan watched her as she listened and rose up alarmed as her expression turned from curious to stone deadly. Ah shit!

'What's up baby? What's the matter?'

Sioux was all business. 'We need to meet with Darleen. Let's ride.' And grabbed her jacket while punching numbers into her phone. Johnathan hesitated for a second.

'NOW!' She yelled as she ran out the door and bounded down the stairs. Shit! He thought as he wearily got to his feet, grabbed his jacket and hurried after her curious about what had lit her up.

Dawne & Edgar

After escaping Edgar, Dawne hung out with Sig in the wheelhouse pestering him with questions about the technical software used in crab fishing until he tossed some manuals at her and ordered her out his wheelhouse. Norman hoisted her up on the hook as was about to swing her over the side as she squealed when Sig yelled over the hailer for him to put her down and get back to work. Dawne pouted as she untangled her feet from the line.

Looking around at the controlled chaos on the Northwestern and Time Bandit as the crews readied the boats, she knew she was just in the way. She was trying to think of something productive she could do when she spied Edgar storming out on deck looking really pissed off followed by Sig who threw his hands up and headed for the boat truck. Shit! She turned and darted for the stern. Nick Mavar shouted and grabbed her arm as a pot drunkenly swung just over her head.

'Edgar!' He growled as he marched her over to his glowering Deckboss. 'She's gonna get hurt out here!' And hurried away to help Matt struggling with the hydraulics.

She was so hot Edgar thought as she stood before him, her hair wild in the wind, her full lush mouth poked out, big sea green eyes defiant. She looked like a little girl, hurt the big boys wouldn't let her play with them. He wanted to hug her, but in front of his men, he was all working Deckboss. However, once he got her back down in the engine room he was gonna finish what she started.

'What do you think you're doing!' He roared as he roughly grabbed her arm and drug her towards the forepeak. 'It's not a play ground out here! You could get yourself or somebody else killed!'

Dawne jerked away and ran to the rail. Edgar hollered for her to stop as she jumped up on the rail and leapt aboard the Time Bandit. When she landed she whirled around, fists on her hips and screamed.

'Well exxccussse me Mr. Deckboss Sir!' And stomped off to the stack alleyway. Both crews witnessed the exchange, and studiously went about their work. Edgar stood slack jawed for a beat then bounded on to the Time Bandit in hot pursuit.

'Ah shit!' Neal grumbled to Eddie. 'Bad enough both my brothers got their tail up in here. Now we got Northwestern pussy drama! What the fuck?'

Eddie busted up and stifled a belly laugh in his glove.

Edgar caught up with her in the dry room, grabbed her by the waist, and roughly shoved her into the sauna slamming the door. Dawne turned her back to him and folded her arms.

'You have 3 seconds to open that door Edgar Hansen or I'm gonna start screaming!'

'Now calm dow. . .' Her ear splitting scream reverberating in the small space was painful and he pressed his hands to his ears. She stopped and slowly turned. 'Open the door.'

Edgar removed his hands from his ears. 'Come on Dawne,. . .' His eyes widened as he saw her take in a deep breath prepared to blast him again.

'Alright, alright!' He held up his hands. 'I'll open the door.' And did.

Dawne majestically swept past him, her nose in the air and ran right into Sioux almost knocking her down.

'What the hell?'

'Damn! Sioux, I'm so sorry! Are you O.K.?' Dawne sputtered.

'Yeah I'm fine. What's going on?' Sioux replied sourly as she spied Edgar in the sauna.

'Oh nothing.' Dawne replied breezily. 'The Northwestern is boring. I hate Edgar. So I was coming to visit you.'

Edgar gave Sioux a pleading look. Sioux smiled sweetly at Dawne, then gave her a hard shove back into the sauna and locked the door from the outside.

Johnathan rolled up behind her out of breath. 'What's going on?' He gasped.

'Edgar and Dawne need a time out. Dick is up to no good. And we're gonna take his ass down. Once. And. For. All.' Sioux spat as she continued her stomp through the pot alley.

'Ah, fuck me! Here we go!' Johnathan thought as he followed her sweet ass, all scary Ninja commando and hot as hell. When Sioux got to the deck, she hollered.

'Neal! Got Edgar and Dawne locked in the sauna! Let those crazy fools out in 15 minutes. You hear me!'

Neal leaned on the hydraulics and soaked her in. Time Bandit jacket and watch cap, skin tight jeans and tall black boots, her long black hair whipping in the wind and those arresting green eyes blazing. Eddie jabbed him in the ribs.

'Owww! Yeah, got cha Sioux.' He waved.

As Sioux and Johnathan rushed off, Neil gave Eddie a fist bump.

'Thanks bro. Let's go turn on the sauna.'


	18. Chapter 21

_**Well now if sauna smut ain't yo' thang skip Pt I. *face palm* Derrr! You my peeps! Hope you enjoy! Then off to a War Room so deadly I shivered. Please review and let me know if I got my mojo back. Luv Ya! =:-) **_

* * *

><p><span>Dawne &amp; Edgar <span>

Sioux's hard shove sent her cart wheeling backwards into Edgar. When the door slammed shut, Dawne wrenched herself away, beat on the door and struggled with the door handle.

'Sioux? Sioux! Open the door!' She shouted. Damn! As she slumped against the door exasperated, she realized there was no sound other than her ragged breathing in the tight space, and she peered over her shoulder at Edgar who lounged on the bench watching her cautiously.

'They'll let us out eventually. But If you start screaming I swear I'll rip that top off and gag you with it.' He said evenly and meant it.

Dawne turned away refusing to look at him, took a breath to spit out a sharp retort when he bounded forward, grabbed her and spun her around. His muscled body pinned her to the door, his big rough hands held her head firmly as his punishing mouth captured hers with a heat that seared her lips to his. As he mauled her mouth and crushed his body into hers, she tried to resist, but his mouth and the smell of him. Oh God. The aroma of him. Cigarettes, machine oil, sea spray, and the intoxicating brew of his natural essence. She clung to him as aching desire suddenly rolled through her body hot and sharp.

He continued to growl and attack her mouth with his demanding tongue until he heard and felt what he'd been waiting for; mewing groans and her hands pulling his ass to her mound. She was so hot, the heat of her smell enflaming his nostrils had sweat beading his body. Sweat? He pulled his mouth from hers leaving her unfocused eyes staring up at him, her lips parted and beseeching, a thin line of glistening beads of moisture at her hairline.

'Bastards!' He growled as he ran a hand over her forehead. 'They turned the fucker on!'

Dawne didn't care if the Time Bandit crew was pumping in flames from the seventh circle of Hell, as she ran her hands under his tee and sweatshirt and over his slick feverish flesh. Edgar grabbed her hoodie and top, drug both over her head, and buried his face in the moist well of her cleavage, her salty taste delighting his tongue and burgeoning cock.

'You taste so good.' He muttered as he pulled down her bra straps and freed her yearning breasts from the prison of lacy pink cups, her nipples springing pinched and stiff. Crouching down his mouth and hands worshiped and suckle each in turn. Sweat was starting to drip down his face. Fuck! With a curse he rose and pulled off his sweatshirt and tee as Dawne fumbled with his belt.

In short time their clothes were strewn about in sodden heaps, their slick naked bodies entwined on the bench. 'Edgar!' Dawne gasped and squirmed as his relentless mouth ran over, down and under her breasts, teeth scraping down her ribs to her belly.

When he turned his attention to the sensitive flesh below her belly button, her pelvis bucked and rose, as her hands pushed his head down to the eager pouting lips of her hungry sex. 'Oh baby.' He murmured as he ran his tongue between her lips and inside her slit savoring the taste of her that almost undid him. As his ravenous mouth caught her clit and sucked it hard, he thrust two fingers deep inside her massaging the ridge of her g-spot as he pinned her bucking pelvis with a strong hand. The walls of her slick tunnel tightened around his fingers signaling her coming orgasm and he broke off, dragging her to her feet. 'Nooo!' She gasped as he grabbed her by the waist and turned her to the wall where she braced herself with both hands.

'Now where was I?" He murmured and gave her ass a sound crack and another, then rammed his stiff cock to the balls into her tight spasming core. Dawne shouted out her shuttering orgasm as her pulsating sheath squeezed him like vice. Not a half dozen furious thrusts later he followed her into nothingness.

Sioux 

They were in the Time Bandit truck, Johnathan was driving, as she sent the same urgent text message to two contacts. She hadn't minced words.

'Dick. Bad. Real bad! 10 minutes!'

Johnathan peered over at her as she cursed and worked her e-mail. 'Sioux, you wanna fill me in on what's going on?'

'Got two more e-mails and one text message, then I'll tell you.' She muttered as she hit 'send' and began another e-mail.

Andy & Lita

Andy lay entangled, sound asleep dreaming of Lita and a ripe juicy mango, his body wrapped around her, his slack mouth snoring softly at her neck, a leg between her legs, his spent cock heavy on her thigh, a muscled arm pinning her breasts. Lita was dreaming she had been captured and ravaged by a insatiable Pirate King with fierce sapphire blue eyes.

Suddenly their sated mellow was shattered. Unbeknownst to each other, both had selected epic Queen songs for their Sioux ringtones. 'Killer Queen' and 'Stone Cold Crazy' screamed as both startled awake, blindly patting the bed and nightstands for their screeching phones.

'What the fuck?' 'Mierda! (_shit!)_' They swore as they blearily squinted to read Sioux's text. Lita tossed her phone, groaned and spooned into Andy's back a sleepy hand stroking his cock. 'Mejo, what she talkin' about?'

Andy reached back and sadly stroked her fine round ass. 'Baby, she's on a roll and we gotta get our sorryn asses up!

A fully briefed Johnathan and Sioux burst through the lobby of the Grand Aleutian, a study in pissed-off and dangerous, their alphas spiked so high people who passed them instinctively shrank back giving them a wide berth. Sioux had texted all where to gather.

The War Room 

Sioux surveyed the small conference room where she had gathered her warriors. A yawning Andy and Lita. A nervous Darleen and Jake Anderson. And at Johnathan's request, a pacing furiously smoking Sig Hansen. Sioux sat at the head of the table and opened her laptop. She and nodded at Jake, her voice clipped and low. 'Tell everyone what you saw Jake.'

As Jake recounted the scene at the bar and the buy that went down, Johnathan stood staring out the window. When Jake finished there was silence.

'Meth and heroin!' So he's a junkie.' Sig shrugged and looked around the room. 'Whadda we care?'

'I'll tell you why we care.' Johnathan turned from the window and met Andy's now awake eyes widening with comprehension 'Yep. He's set to take us down bro.'

Andy leap to his feet so fast his chair feel over. 'WHAT!' He kicked his toppled chair and started pacing and cussing. Lita blinked and looked at him in astonishment. She had never seen him so angry and he was scaring her. Johnathan leaned against the window his arms folded, and raised a brow at his brother.

'FUCK!' Andy shouted hoarsely. 'He can hide that shit anywhere on the boat and we're all going to fuckin' prison!' And kicked the chair again. 'MUTHAFUCKER!'

Sioux raised a hand. 'Annnndy, calm down the. . .'

'Calm down?' Andy rounded on Sioux his eyes blazing cold blue fire. 'We'll lose everything! FUCK!' He shouted as he raked his hands through his hair.

'You. Calm. The. Fuck. Down.!' Sioux barked as she rose, her eyes emerald green lasers. 'The only one going to prison is Dick! Just sit your ass down and listen to me! Everybody sit down!'

First Sig, than Johnathn sat, and finally Andy roughly righted his chair and sat, arms folded, flushed and breathing heavy. Darleen and Jake exchanged wide-eyed looks and exhaled. For a minute there Darleen thought Andy was gonna start throwing furniture and had been preparing to grab Jake and duck under the table. Lita silently rose and poured a glass of ice water from the pitcher on the credenza and sat it in front of Andy. He ignore the glass and her as he stared cold blue daggers at Sioux.

Sioux closed her laptop and began. 'Johnathan and I agree Dick is going to make a move to take out us out. . . and the boat as well.'

Everyone knew even an investigation would mean the Time Bandit would be impounded, and if the Hillstrand's were convicted of drug smuggling, lost forever. Sig slumped and blew a low whistle as he looked at Andy and Johnathan staring at each other, volumes spoken in their silence.

Sioux rose. BAM! Everyone jumped as her hand slapped the table.

'Which ain't gonna happen!'

Both hands on the table she leaned over and caught every eye. 'Johnathan and I will go it alone, or with as many of you who are willing to. . .' Her eyes bored into Andy's. '. . ._bend_ a few rules to see Dick under arrest within the next 48 hours. I already pushed the button.'

She paused and looked at Johnathan who nodded his agreement. 'Anyone who doesn't want to be involved can opt out now, no hard feelings. Gonna be dicey and we'll need to work fast. But trust and believe I can, and will do this!'

No one moved as she proceeded to lay out a plan of attack so brilliant in its simplicity and ruthlessness every jaw except Johnathan's dropped.

God she was somethin he marveled as he studied her. All she needed was black smudge under each hard green eye and she could pass for grizzled mercenary commando. Granted a smokin' hot one. He felt eerily calm as Sioux outlined the plan to the group. She had given him the skeleton of her plan on the drive over and it was a good one. Though a tad too dependent on high tech finagling for his taste. Besides if her plan didn't work, he had worked out his own personal Plan B: He was going to kill Dick with his bare hands and get away with it.

You ain't foolin' me sucka. Andy thought as he stared at Johnathan benignly nodding in agreement to the plan Sioux rolled out. I know you like nobody else ever will. You're gonna kill Dick's ass aren't you? Andy smiled thinly as he devised his own his own Plan B: Get to Dick before his brother did.

Sig was silent as he watched Johnathan and Andy closely. If some fucker like Dick came after him, his loved ones, their good name, legacy, and livelihood he knew what he was capable of. This was bad. Real bad. His Plan B: Keep cold blooded murder out the mix. If he could.

Although the full force of her considerable personality was working the room hard, Sioux's spirit keened in anticipated grief. She knew if she didn't take Dick down, Johnathan, Andy, or both, could succumb to the seductive lure of the Dark Spirit, and be lost to her forever.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>From 'Bad' Micheal Jackson<span> _**

_Your Butt Is Mine_  
><em>Gonna Take You Right<em>  
><em>Just Show Your Face<em>  
><em>In Broad Daylight<em>  
><em>I'm Telling You<em>  
><em>On How I Feel<em>  
><em>Gonna Hurt Your Mind<em>  
><em>Don't Shoot To Kill<em>  
><em>Come On, Come On,<em>  
><em>Lay It On Me All Right...<em>

_I'm Giving You_  
><em>On Count Of Three<em>  
><em>To Show Your Stuff<em>  
><em>Or Let It Be . . .<em>  
><em>I'm Telling You<em>  
><em>Just Watch Your Mouth<em>  
><em>I Know Your Game<em>  
><em>What You're About<em>

_Well They Say The Sky's_  
><em>The Limit<em>  
><em>And To Me That's Really True<em>  
><em>But My Friend You Have<em>  
><em>Seen Nothing<em>  
><em>Just Wait 'Til I Get Through . . .<em>

_Because I'm Bad, I'm Bad-_  
><em>Come On<em>

_The Word Is Out_  
><em>You're Doin' Wrong<em>  
><em>Gonna Lock You Up<em>  
><em>Before Too Long,<em>  
><em>Your Lyin' Eyes<em>  
><em>Gonna Take You Right<em>  
><em>So Listen Up<em>  
><em>Don't Make A Fight,<em>  
><em>Your Talk Is Cheap<em>  
><em>You're Not A Man<em>  
><em>You're Throwin' Stones<em>  
><em>To Hide Your Hands<em>

_But They Say The Sky's_  
><em>The Limit<em>  
><em>And To Me That's Really True<em>  
><em>And My Friends You Have<em>  
><em>Seen Nothin'<em>  
><em>Just Wait 'Til I Get Through . . .<em>

_Because I'm Bad, I'm Bad-_

_We Can Change The World_  
><em>Tomorrow<em>  
><em>This Could Be A Better Place<em>  
><em>If You Don't Like What I'm<em>  
><em>Sayin'<em>  
><em>Then Won't You Slap My<em>  
><em>Face . . .<em>

_Because I'm Bad, I'm Bad_


	19. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 

_**Dick thinks he's the man. Lita pipes up and Sioux's plan is solid. Edgar & Dawne released from the sauna. Dawne gets it. This is a man's world! Luv every last one of ya who have Read & Reviewed! Hope you're still feeling this yarn. Let me know! =:) **_

* * *

><p><span>Dick<span>

The pile of baggies filled with hard core drugs stacked on the second bed in his double room at the Grand Aleutian warmed the cockles of his twisted heart to no end. He hadn't been surprised Dutch Harbor had proved to be as easy to score in as any hood in the lower 48. However, he was surprised his beloved ruffies had been harder to score. But after some hard core searching he was holding those as well. Finally! He was gonna take those fuckin' Hillstrand's and that slut Sioux down!

'Let the games begin!' He grinned as he prepared a pipe, He wasn't goona sleep until he saw that fucker Johnathan, and his brother handcuffed and perp walked of their shiny black, cool boat. He took a deep hit off the pipe filled with a chip off an 8 ball of meth. Sioux? Sweet Jesus he exhaled, he couldn't wait to get his hands on her! But in the meanwhile he'd treat himself to a little fun tonight.

Dawne & Edgar

They had just scrambled back into their clothes when the door flew open and a grinning Neal poked his head in.

'Time Out over kiddies. '

'Fuck you Neal! You're soo not funny!' Edgar snarled, grabbed Dawne's hand, pushed past Neal and stormed out. Eddie came up behind Neal as Edgar and Dawne rushed through the stack aisle.

'Sooo?' He leered.

'Oh yeah. . .' Neal leered back. 'No doubt. They was fuckin'. Owe you a beer.'

The War Room

When she finished laying out the plan she had put in place, she could see she had buy-in from everyone except Andy who sat with his arms folded frowning.

'Andy?'

'Got a problem.' He sarcastically drawled. 'How you going to get the dossier of his past and future criminal acts to the authorities in Anchorage without it being traced back to you?'

Damn your eyes Andy! Sioux thought. Leave it to him to find the one chink in her plan. 'That issue is going be problematic but. . .'

'No problemo!' Lita interrupted and patted Andy's arm. Then she beamed at Sioux.

'Chica not only can I sanitize your dossier clean as the driven snow, but I can bounce that e-mail to Anchorage over so many international terminals they'll think it came from Borneo!

Andy stared at her his face a study in shocked and appalled. 'Whaaat? You can't be serious! That's got to be illegal!'

Lita waved him off. 'Gavacho_(white boy)_, don't be such a Boy Scout, it's a piece of cake!'

Andy was aghast. Not just that she could pull off the equviate of internet espionage but that she was so nonchalant about it. Lita had a bent side?

Andy rounded on her and hissed. 'You are NOT doing this! I won't have you doing anything illegal! And that's final!'

Lita arched a 'Oh no you dident just go Capt. on my ass?' brow and shot him a warning glare.

'Not illegal mejo just. . .creative is all. Don't worry your pretty little head.'

'When we start Sioux? It will take a while but I got skills.' Lita's normally warm brown eyes narrowed to sly, her mouth twisted to a wily pout and she winked. 'Major. Scary. Skills.'

Sioux exhaled in gratitude, Johnathan laughed his ass off and pointed. 'Lita! You're my kinda woman!'

Dawne 

Lita had texted she was working with Sioux on 'a project' but would give a holler before dinner. It was seven p.m. and she was with Edgar sitting in the super-charged alpha testosterone cave of the Grand Aleutian Sports Bar. To her disappointment, Edgar had insisted they shower and change quickly because he had some people he needed to meet with. As she sipped her wine and took in the crowd, her Edgar was deep in conversation with the local boat mechanic about engine parts that needed to be ordered before the season. Before that he had been engrossed in a similar boring conversation with another mechanic with Norman and Wild Bill. She was feeling beyond extraneous and all the conversations that swirled around her were so exclusive to the business of crabbin' or other 'manly' pursuits that she was bored out of her skull.

Suddenly the scene in the sauna replayed in her mind. She blushed and dropped her eyes to her wine glass. It had been furtive and rushed, which was what had turned her on and had her aching for more of him. She couldn't wait to get her hands on him, roll him, and make him beg for mercy. What the hell were they doing in this stupid bar, surrounded by all these stupid rough men, talking about stupid machinery? She got it. The hours spent in the Sports Bar nightly were part of the ritual and tradition of crabbin'. She got it the men fed off the camaraderie of their peers before each boat went out to do solitary battle with the Bering Sea, knowing every season some would not return. But gad! How they could debate the merits or lack thereof, of a freakin' engine toggle switch or some other doohickey for hours was beyond her. She heaved a loud sigh.

Edgar knew Dawne was getting antsy and sulky and had told her to go up to the room and chill an hour ago. But she stubbornly refused. Well, gettin' ready to go crabbin' was what it was, and she was just going to have to suck it up. He wanted to give her a crack on the ass and explain that something as seemingly insignificant as a toggle switch could cripple a boat and send a crew to an ,old death. He spied John back at the karaoke booth and whispered in her ear. 'Look baby, John's back.'

Dawne brightened. John said he was expecting some new backing tracks and she was eager to see what had arrived. 'Thank God!' She downed her second glass of wine, shrugged off her lacy shawl, jumped up and swayed for a second. Edgar grabbed her arm. 'You alright?' She bent down and kissed forehead not caring that Lloyd the mechanic, a grizzled man in his fifties with more than a few missing teeth leered. She whispered in his ear. 'I'm just fine sweetie. You go back to discussing the merits of your doodad.' Patted his shoulder and swayed her way over to John.

As Edgar watched her, his eyes narrowed. Now that she had shed the shawl he and everyone else in the bar could see her smooth creamy arms, shoulders and back. He knew she wasn't the mommy jeans and bulky knit sweater kind of girl. But SHIT! He should have made her let him approved her wardrobe before they left Seattle.

As she flipped through the new song list, she was feeling no pain and wished there was a song called 'My Man Loves Toggle Switches More Then Me Blues' Oooh! She loved Joss Stone's rendition of this song, played it all the time, and John had snagged the backing track. Oh yeah! She was so gonna sing this like she meant it, which she did, and see if she couldn't take Edgar's mind off his precious thingamabobs and bring some Goddess up in this macho man cave.

John set up a microphone stand for her, and lit her in a bee light that compelled every eye. Clad in a long flowing print dress bordered in solid purple, with a string halter top that highlighted her shapely arms, shoulders, and ripe full breasts, Dawne channeled her inner sultry soul singer as she reached up and combed her fingers through her hair, raising the thick mane of wavy curls off her neck, as the distinctive staccato saxophone blew, and she called the joint out with the authority of a woman well beyond her years.

_This is a maaaan's world!  
>But it wouldn't mean nothing<br>Nothing without a woman or a girl_

'Oh fuck me!' Edgar muttered as her hands cradled the microphone like they were wrapped around his cock or any cock present as she challenging the whole bar to deny her truth. Her hands and arms punctuated the lyrics with the sinuousness of a goddess. Aside from her voice and the bumps of glasses being set down, you could hear a pin drop. Dawne was in the zone, her vision tunneled everyone and everything blurred, except Edgar, only Edgar.

_You see, man made the car to take us over the road __Man made the train to carry the heavy load  
>Man made electric lights to take us out of the dark<br>Man made the boat for the water  
>Like, like Noah made the ark<em>

_This is a maaaan's world!  
>But it wouldn't mean nothing<br>Without a woman or a girl_

Norman leaned against the bar, his lips pursed into a tight O. Last night Dawne had sang a sweet innocent soprano. Now she was the epitome of woman calling out every man in the bar on his macho bullshit. Yeah muthafuckas! This IS your world but you know you need us. You know you do! Damn she was hot! He caught Edgar looking back at him and shakin' his head. Lucky bastard. Uh oh, Norman sobered up. If he was having those thoughts about baby other's girlfriend, what the hell was the rest of the bar thinkin'? He was on 'Dawne Watch' and had better get his head in the game. Quick.

_Man thinks about the little bitty baby boy And the baby girl Man makes then happy  
>Cause man makes them toys<br>And after man make everything  
>Everything he can<br>You know that man makes money to buy from other man  
><em>_This is a man's world!  
>But it wouldn't mean nothing<br>Nothing without a woman or a girl _

Jake Anderson thoughtfully gazed at Darleen, her chin propped on her hands, eyes were riveted on Dawne as she sang. She had changed clothes and had transformed herself , from geeky science club girl to soft and alluring. Anyone looking at her would see more girl than woman, but today he had seen for himself she was a unique and intriguing blend of the two. And she was kind and warm. Intrepid and sweet. Shyly he reached out.

Darleen was swept away by Dawne and her song. Oh how she wished she could even imagine herself with Dawne's confidence and palpable sexiness. She jumped as a hand touched her face and swept her hair behind her ear. 'Do you know you're beautiful?'

_Said he's lost in the wilderness, he's so lost He's lost in bitterness, yes he was now But this is a man's, this a man's world _

Edgar knew this song. James Brown had wailed it. But Dawne made it her. . . and his own. He had been lost and bitter before he met her. His man's world narrowed to the demanding mistress that was the Northwestern. No lover, no lady for way too long. And then a chance meeting on a lonely Christmas Eve and this. . . this miracle. . .this woman had blessed his life. She challenged him, made him want to be a better man. She accepted him, all of him. Understood him. Stood tough and ready at his side when he battled his demons. Her mix of a mercurial spirit grounded in a pragmatic and steady nature bound him. Surrendered and powerless.

_Man needs a woman  
>He's got to have a woman<br>Man makes everything he can  
>But you see a woman makes a better man<br>A woman makes a better man_

Dawne swayed, emoted and sang her truth. Her yearning arms and siren call urged,. Unconsciously Edgar rose to his feet. A better man? BAM! With a start he was in the here and now. What was he doing in this stupid bar? His woman was callin' him. HIS woman. All his.

_Oh this is a man's it's a man's world But it wouldn't be nothing  
>Not one little thing not one little thing<br>Without a woman or a girl  
>Not on little thing baby, noooo. <em>

Edgar reached down and shook Lloyd's sweaty palm. 'Thanks Lloyd. Send the parts over tomorrow. Gotta go. Later.'

And as moved towards the stage transfixed as if in the thrall of master hypnotist, and Dawne. Dawne!


	20. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

_**Sioux and Lita get to work and their men, well one, feels extraneous. Dick eyes a victim or two. No smut my sweeties, but I hope you will hang as the showdown approaches! Again from my heart, I live and love for your R&R's! Please keep them comin'! =:-) **_

* * *

><p><span>Sioux and Lita <span>

After setting up high alert watches on both the Time Bandit and the Northwestern with Sig, they returned to Johnathan and Sioux's room to find Lita and Sioux deep into Lord knew what they were doing on their laptops, their greetings returned with absent-minded waves. Johnathan shrugged, grabbed the TV remote and worked it until a rerun of 'Two and a Half Men' appeared and flopped down on the bed.

Andy took in the two women working furiously, seated across from each other at the table by the window, their faces obscured by twin veils of raven black hair. Their focus was so intense, they could have been crab boat Captains maneuvering through a vicious storm. Andy gave Johnathan a nudge which failed to gain his attention, so he punched him.

'Owww! Johnathan grabbed his arm and looked at him in confusion. 'Whaat!'

Andy's forefinger beckoned him close. 'What the fuck?' Johnathan leaned in still focused on the TV screen.

'Bro. Look at them.' Andy whispered. 'Those two are in the zone! Doesn't look like they're gonna quit anytime soon, and I'm starving.'

Johnathan now realized he was starvin' as well and shouted. 'Sioux! We gonna eat sumthin'?'

Sioux ignored him as she was in the middle of a delicate scrub on a particularly incriminating file. Johnathan looked at Andy, shrugged and returned his attention to the TV. 'You try with yours.' He muttered.

Andy cleared his throat. 'Ah Lita? Let's get some dinner baby. Lita?' Lita ignored him as she was in the middle of setting up another tricky e-mail bounce, this one from Geneva to Botswana.

Sioux's phone rang and she grabbed for it. Her face broke into a wide smile, and Lita looked up with an arched a brow. When Sioux cut the call, she winked at Lita and smiled back at Johnathan and Andy.

'We're set. Not hungry. You two go get something to eat. I'll call you when we're done and we'll head to the boat.' And turned back to her laptop screen.

'Hot but stubborn as a mule.' Johnathan muttered as he reached for the room service menu and ordered chicken Cesar salads, fries, brownies and a pot of coffee for the women.

Andy leaned over Lita sweeping her hair back, his breath tickling her ear. 'You better make sure your scary skills don't get you in trouble. Hear me?' He growled. Lita's focus on her laptop screen wavered as she squirmed. 'Hear me?' His teeth pinched her ear lobe.

'Alright! Off me! Don't!' She tried to bat him off as he ran his hot slathering mouth down her neck and a possessive arm crushed over her breasts.

Sioux was likewise being pawed by Johnathan who had captured her mouth in a sneaky ambush. She couldn't help but giggle as she swatted him away.

'No you don't you! Go! Leave me alone!' His mouth encircled her ear wet and hot as he whispered. 'You better eat something Sioux, hear me?'

Finally their protests and swats sent their respective Hillstrand off in search of food. Sioux rose, searching her iPod on the Bose speakers and smiled shyly at Lita. 'That was close. We almost got Hillstranded didn't we?'

Lita leaned back, shrugged her tense shoulders, and grinned. 'Chica, not gonna lie, he had me on the ropes there for a minute.'

'Feel ya.' She raised her hair off her neck and stretched, as the soundtrack from the original 'Conan the Barbarian' began to fill the room. 'But first things first.'

'What's this? Warrior Princess battle anthems?' Lita grinned.

'Pretty much. I always play it when I prepare to take enemies down. Now it's Dick's turn.' Sioux sighed and returned to her laptop.

Her thin tight mouth and grim expression sent a shiver down Lita's spine. This was real. If, no when, they were successful this man, a man she didn't know nor had ever seen, was going to go to prison for the rest of his life. Even though it was apparent Sioux was capable of taking down Dick down with the cold precision of a sniper, the resignation in her eyes spoke of the toll on her soul.

'Sioux.' Lita whispered. 'You don't have to do this. They could just keep a viligent watch and keep Dick from getting on the boat.'

As the of melodic beauty and raw power of Basil Poledouris' score soared, Sioux raised her eyes. 'You don't understand. Now that our paths have crossed again, he won't stop until he has taken his revenge. This man is my enemy. It's me he's after. Johnathan? Andy? The boat? He'll destroy them because he knows it will gut me. After he has destroyed everything I love? Then he'll come for me.'

Sioux's eyes hardened to cold emerald stone. 'It's not just about me and mine. Those women he drugged and raped? Who will seek retribution for them? Me. He will pay because I will make him.'

Her voice lowered to a whisper. 'Lita, now is not the time to tell you the story of me and Dick. It happened long ago. But. . .'

Her eyes softened as she patted Lita's hand. 'Ugly isn't it? I'm so sorry to drag you into this mess. If you don't go any further with me, I understand and thank you. But Lita, I swear on the Gods of my people, I will destroy him. He has me cornered. I have no choice.'

Lita understood Sioux's pain and resolve, and the seriousness of the threat Dick posed to her and those she loved. And to the man she had come to love. If Dick succeeded, the wound to her Andy would be devastating, if not a death blow. with this thought, she felt something in her mind, soul, and spirit lock and load. Silently she turned her attention back to her computer screen and softly swore.

'Time to send this pinche cabron _(fucking asshole)_ down to El Diablo _(Satan)_ !'

Johnathan and Andy

As they hustled off to the Amelia's for Mexican food, Andy grumbled. 'Well the women certainly shooed off their 'little men' so they could get back to their...' And finger quoted. 'Brilliant high-tech, you asshole's can't begin to comprehend scheme.'

Johnathan grinned. 'What's wrong 'lil bro? You got a problem with scary smart women? Relax. They do their thing and we do ours.'

'And what's our thing?' Andy griped.

Johnathan winked. 'Keeping the peace by letting them work their dainty little fingers to the bone while we grab some chimichangas and margaritas.'

Andy continued to grumble. 'We're not exactly stupid you know. It's our boat and livelihood at stake and I'm surprised you don't have a problem leaving our fate in their 'dainty hands.' Johnathan laughed, pulled him in and delivered a rough head noogie.

'Owww!' Andy batted him off.

Johnathan snickered and then schooled him. 'Sioux and Lita? They're a different breed of chick dude. Didn't you feel the alpha bitch vibe in the room? What would gettin' into a power struggle throw down up in there accomplish? Call me pussy whipped, or call me finally got some woman sense, but I'm telling you going with their flow was the smart thing to do.'

Andy was gobsmaked. 'Fuck me eight ways to Sunday! I'm getting woman insight from you?'

Johnathan couldn't help but feel somewhat was chagrinned 'Bout time don't ya think bro? Thought I had a PhD in chicks. These past few months with Sioux? Like takin' a introductory course in Chicks 101. I ain't sayin' I'm the smartest dude in her class, but I'm finally gettin' the basics.'

As they walked, neither spoke of their individual and deadly Plan B.

Darleen & Jake

Before Darleen could speak in repose to his soft touch, she looked up and saw Dick coming her way with a smirk on his ugly face.

'Here he comes.' She whispered her voice cracking. Jake patted her hand and soothed. 'It's O.K.'

He sat up straighter on his stool, caught Norman's eye and nodded behind him towards Dick. Norman pushed off the bar and beckoned Nick Mavar to join him as he made his way to the pair.

'Shit!' Dick slowed when he saw the other two men join Darleen and the punk kid she was with. The kid he figured he could have gotten rid of with no problem. The other two looked seasoned and pretty tough. Wasn't worth it. He'd see Darleen later. He turned and made his way to the bar. Might as well have a drink and take in the chick who was singing. Now that was a hot piece of ass. Maybe he'd buy her a drink later. One of his 'Specials'.

Sioux

Shortly before their dinner arrived, the front desk sent up her packages. Munching on a French fry Lita watched Sioux pull her knife from the back of her waistband and cut the packing tape on the first box. Carefully she removed the contents and placed them on the bed, unwrapping and examining each item in turn.

'Did we get everything we need?'

Sioux was pleased. Very pleased. Her man in Anchorage had scrambled after her call, but he had filled her order for the latest in high-tech infrared security cameras, recording, and monitoring components to her exacting satisfaction.

'Oh, yeah. We're in business. We'll wire the boat tonight and monitor from one of the staterooms.'

As Lita munched on her fries, she was relieved they had the equipment needed to execute Sioux's plan, and ticked off the action items.

'Cool, then when Dick comes we'll record him in the act of planting the drugs, confront him, tell him we have him on tape, then after you guys cast-off the authorities will bust his ass after they've reviewed the dossier. Right?'

'Not quite.' Sioux flashed a cunning pirate smile. 'He's going to plant the drugs, but we're not going to stop him or confront him.'

Lita almost choked on a strip of grilled chicken. 'What? You're gonna let Dick put the drugs on the boat and get away?'

Sioux daintily dipped a fry in catsup. 'Oh hell yeah!'

What Sioux had presented in The War Room was a simple blackmail plan she had never intended to execute. She would reveal the real plan tonight after the boat was wired.


	21. Chapter 24

_**Ah SHIT! Andy goes there with Sioux! Lita goes off. Johnathan? Uh oh. Darleen and Jake? Read on. Gotta say, didn't know this was where they were going, but then again, I never do! Please Read &Review ma peeps. =:-)**_

* * *

><p><span>Dick<span>

The entire time Dawne sang, Dick had been imagining how he would approach her, sneak one his 'Specials' on her and get the games started, the games he liked to play. However, his daydream was shattered when the hot chick finished singing to a standing ovation, and some hard looking dude wrapped a shawl around her shoulders and possessively hurried her out of the bar. Shit! Dick turned back to the bar and nodded at the barmaid for another beer. Kelly quickly shoved a Coors at the big dude with the yellowish brown eyes and the scar and hurried back to the opposite end of the bar. There was something about him that gave her the creeps. Dick turned back to the room, his eyes searching the crowd like a wolf lying in wait for prey to appear. Score! He focused on a woman sitting alone at a small table in the back nursing a beer looking sulky and bored. He nodded for Kelly and ordered a Sapporo.

Crystal was bored and pissed off. Who did these bitches think they were? Now the curly haired one had just performed a mass hand job on the crowd with her singing and every man in the joint was basking in the afterglow. She couldn't wait until Sioux and her crew split and the joint got back to normal. Her normal. Where she and her crew ruled. She downed her Sapporo and was thinking about how she could snatch the curly haired bitch bald headed without Sioux knowing it was her, when a icy cold beaded bottle of Sappro appeared in front of her.

'Glad that's over. Partial to beautiful blonds myself. Name's Rich. Mind if I join you?'

Sioux

She and Lita were finished their work, called for a porter to take the equipment down to the front desk and were about to leave to meet Johnathan and Andy in the bar when Sioux's phone chirped. It was Norman.

'Sioux? Dawne is cool, she's with Edgar. Don't know if you care, but this Dick dude? He's getting real cozy with Crystal.'

Shit! 'Thanks Norman. I'm on my way.' Sioux heaved a sigh.

'What's up?' Lita asked as she shrugged on her jacket.

'Dick is on the prowl. Got Crystal in his sights.' Sioux replied.

'And?' Lita raised a brow and a sour smirk.

'Call me 'Captain Save A 'Ho but I have to at least try and warn the skank slut!' Sioux muttered as she grabbed her jacket and hustled out.

'Well, well, well.' Andy observed as he spied Dick all cozied up in the back of the bar with Crystal. Johnathan took in the scene and was torn. He wanted to give Crystal the 411 on Dick but knew best case scenario she would blow him off or worst case slap the shit out of him. Either way she sure wasn't gonna listen to him.

'And here we go! The 'Hot Chick Calvary' has arrived.' Andy drawled as he spotted Sioux and Lita making their way over. Both were clad in black head to skin tight toe and he wondered what mission of Sioux's Lita thought she was going on, because he was sending her butt straight back up to the room, under guard if he had to. Even a humungous chimichanga and a couple of margaritas had failed to mollify what rankled him. He accepted Sioux for who and what she was, but his sweet Lita? He didn't like seeing Sioux's dangerous side superimposed on her. Didn't like it one bit.

'Ah mierda _(shit)_ Sioux! Andy looks pissed!' Lita murmured as they rolled in. Sioux's spirit eye read Andy in an instant and icy dread ran through body at what she saw. She stopped stock still as a towering wave the size of a skyscraper of self-condemnation crashed over her. But she took a deep breath, squared her shoulders, locked on Andy's ice blue eyes, hanging judge cold, and bravely marched over.

Lita and Andy

Johnathan's back was turned as he ordered Sioux a drink so he missed the silent exchange. However, when he turned and saw Sioux standing in front of Andy, he knew something was wrong. Real wrong. Lita and Johnathan looked at each other confused at the sudden enmity between those two.

'Do we need to talk?' Sioux said stiffly.

'Nothing to talk about. She's out of this as of right now. 'Cause if you think I'm gonna let you turn her into some kind of Mini-Me you got another thing coming.' Andy replied coolly.

Lita and Johnathan stared at Andy in open-mouthed astonishment.

'Alrighty.' Sioux deadpanned. Suddenly anger, hot and cold, seized her and she recklessly pulled the pin out of what she knew was a particularly deadly grenade. Calmly she turned to Lita.

'Guess your Lord and Master has spoken. You better go to your room. Pronto. I'll try and deal with Crystal.'

She gave Johnathan a level look. 'Then we gotta get the boat wired.' And headed over to where Crystal and Dick sat having a gay old time.

'What the fuck is wrong with you!' Johnathan sputtered at Andy.

'You heard me, and I meant it. Come on Lita.' Andy again coolly replied and took her arm to lead her away. Lita jerked away from him, her face flushed and eyes blazing, her voice dead ice cold.

'Get your hands off me.' She hissed as she rounded on him. 'That was uncalled for and mean. How could you?'

'Listen up! You're not. . .' Andy again tried to take her arm but she again jerked away. And then Lita went hot-headed Latina, dead-off loca on his ass.

'Pinche Gringo, you listen to ME!' Her index finger punching his chest so hard he stumbled back against the bar.

'Who you think you are? Mi Papa? You don't tell me what to do EVER! Or who to do it with EVER! You must be loco in the cabeza for REAL!

Johnathan had wisely moved out strike range as she spewed a mixture of a Spanish and English triad on Andy he was sure would make a grizzled Latino deckhand blush. When she was finished, she flounced off still bilingually cussin', her arms flailing. Andy was so stunned he looked like a fighter who had taken a knock-out punch, still on his feet, but headed down to the mat.

Johnathan put his drink down and said calmly. 'Only got one thing to say to you bro.' And punched him in the face.

The distraction worked for Sioux as she silently stole up on Crystal lifted to her feet by her elbow, pinching her ulnar nerve hard, swept up her purse, and shoved her towards the Ladies Room, while Dick was riveted to the scene going down at the bar.

Darleen and Jake

'Oh Shit!' Jake exclaimed as he watched the scene at the bar. 'That looks bad!

Before Darleen could speak Johnathan had punched Andy and stormed off after Sioux. 'Oh my God!' She shivered and grabbed Jake's hand her eyes wide with horror. 'What's happening?'

'I don't know.' Jake replied. 'Whatever it is we're gonna stay out of it. Come on. I'm gonna take you back to your room. It's gone crazy in here.'

When they were back in her room Darleen was still shaking and upset. 'Jake that was bad! Sioux stomped off. Lita was hollering at Andy, then Johnathan punched his brother!'

Jake grabbed the TV remote, flopped down on the bed next to Boa's and patted the space next to him. If there was one thing his recovery journey and the Serenity Prayer had taught him was the wisdom to know what he could and couldn't change. 'Nothing we can do about it. Come here.'

As she gingerly lay down next to him, and he pulled her close to his chest, wrapped a muscled arm around her, patted her back and kissed the top of her head as he worked the remote, Darleen stiff in his arms.

'Relax baby.' He whispered into her hair. 'Come on let it go. Look! Goonies is starting! You like Goonies?'

With a audible sign Darleen's body relaxed and melted into his. 'I love Chunk.' She whispered as she slowly processed where she was. In her hotel room, wrapped in Jake Anderson's arms, his hand rubbing slow circles on her back, her head on his chest, his heartbeat in her ear. She couldn't help it, she had never been this close to a man other than her father in her life and started to tense up again.

And again Jake kissed the top of her head. 'Chill out. We're just gonna watch Goonies 'til we get a call. Data? The Chinese MacGyver? He's my man.'

Darleen finally wrapped a slim arm over his chest and exhaled. It felt good. Real good to be in his arms.


	22. Chapter 25

_**Sioux gets as real with Crystal as it gets. And just when it's time to prepare for battle, our crew starts to unravel. The battle against Dick will be fought on two fronts. Read on. Thanks sooo much for your Reads & Reviews! I mean it! =:-)**_

* * *

><p><span>Sioux and Crystal<span>

It all went down before the mirror after Sioux force marched Crystal into the Ladies Room and released her. Crystal rubbed her elbow and spat.

'What the hell? You fuckin' that ugly ass dude too?

Sioux's mouth twisted a thin grin as she took in the small town Alaskan Queen Bee. 'Nope and have no desire to. How 'bout you?'

'What's it to you!' Crystal bristled.

Sioux leaned in to give Crystal the 411 as she shrank back. 'Only gonna say this once. That dude you're partying with is bad news.'

Sioux crossed her arms and speared Crystal's cool hazel eyes with the piercing green of hers.

'You can blow me off. But when you wake up tomorrow and don't remember a damn thing about tonight other than what you see and feel, in and on your body, I hope you remember that I tried to warn you.'

'What the fuck are you talking about?' Crystal bristled and sputtered.

'Watch what you drink. Don't take even a sip off the beer you left on the table. Never turn your back on your drink. Understand?' Sioux schooled.

Slowly the bulb in Crystal's dim head flickered. 'Ruffies? You saying he's gonna drug me?'

Sioux gave her a level stare. 'Wouldn't be the first time. Crystal, listen up and listen up good. I don't like you and you don't like me. Woman to woman? Don't ever say I didn't warn you. That slimeball is bad news. I'm tellin' you, and you should warn your friends. Stay away from his ass!'

Crystal thought quick. Bitch sounded solid and she didn't have to warn her. Shit! If it had been her, she wouldn't have said a word. Woulda let Sioux's bitch-ass go down. If what she said was true, and now that she thought about it, Sioux had no reason to even waste her time to lie to her, so she had to give her arch rival her due.

'Thanks.'

For a brief moment the hard-ass veneer in Crystal's eyes revealed the venerable girl that swam below the surface of her constructed Queen Bee exterior. And in that moment, Sioux saw her and felt her. Then as quickly as Crystal revealed, she quickly cloaked.

'You're still a stone bitch, but I owe you one.' Crystal shrugged her ego defenses again firmly engaged as she offered her hand.

Sioux's spirit eye recognized Crystal's extended hand surrendered up a rare moment of trust from her fragile ego, and gasped her hand firmly. 'Watch yo' ass bitch.'

'Always do. I always do.' Crystal shot Sioux a wink and took off.

Lita

She stopped at the hotel gift shop that featured paintings, crafts, and original designs of Alaskan artists to cool off. She couldn't imagine what got into Andy thinking he could dis Sioux and run her. She knew he wasn't happy about her helping Sioux, but when he pulled that macho bullshit on her, he had inadvertently plucked her most sensitive nerve. She hadn't grown up with, and dealt with a legion of overbearing Latino macho men, to put up with some cavacho _(white boy)_ incarnation.

As she strolled through the shop, admiring the art that caught her eye, she couldn't help but grin. Boy, did she light him up. She couldn't remember the last time she went that loca. And then she did. When she knew for sure Antonio was cheating on her. She'd not only cussed him out up one side and down the other, but thrown her favorite mortar and pestle at his lying head. Fortunately had ducked. It was really heavy and she could have killed him if she had connected. Then he ran for his life.

Well, her Andy deserved what he got. How could he be so hateful to Sioux? Sioux! The woman cared for him, and about him, with the selfless tenderness of a Madonna? And then he had treated her like a child, like he was her Papa forbidding her to hang out with a 'bad girl'. Pendejo! _(idiot asshole)_ Called her a Sioux Mini-Me? Like she was Sioux's creature? Cabron _(asshole)_ so didn't know 'bout her! Lita was getting heated again and drew in a deep breath, and slowly released it, as she flipped through mounted Alaskan landscape and community life photos.

Then the familiar hoarse voice of the man she loved broke through her perusal.

'I'm a total asshole. I love you. I'm sorry. You ever gonna speak to me again?

Lita didn't look up as she flipped through the photos. However, a corner of her mouth rose in response. Studiously ignoring Andy she pulled out a photo of a majestic view of crab boats leaving Dutch Harbor.

'Define total asshole.' She stonily replied.

Andy closed his eyes, blew out a deep breath and prayed. 'Overbearing and stupid.'

'You forgot judgmental, controlling and mean.' Lita reminded.

'Judgmental, controlling, and mean.' He dutifully repeated. 'I'm really sorry but. . .'

'Cállate! (shut up!)' Lita held up a hand, still refusing to look at him. 'Any apology that includes a 'but' is no apology. Start over.'

Andy raised his eyes to heaven and heaved a deep sigh. 'I'm sorry I was overbearing, judgmental, controlling, mean and stupid.'

Lita tucked the photo back in the bin, and finally deemed to look at him and startled.

'Dos mios! Mejo who hit you?' She exclaimed when she saw Andy's swelling left eye.

'John. You can punch me too if you want.' He muttered as his beseeching pastel blue eyes met hers.

Sioux 

She blew out a weary breath as she focused on washing her hands, her thoughts dark and sorrowful. As she reached for a paper towel she gasped at Johnathan's reflection standing behind her. 'What the. . .?'

He wrapped his arms tightly around her and rested his chin on her head. He didn't like the strain he saw around her mouth and eyes.

'You O.K.?'

Her returning grin was weak as she quickly looked away and feigned all business. 'I hope I made a believer out of Crystal. Now we should get started on the boat and. . .'

Johnathan just held her tighter. 'Sioooux. Look at me.'

Her body slumped against his as she meet his eyes.

'What's going on with Andy?'

'Apparently my sordid past is a bad influence on his girlfriend.' She mumbled as she examined the ends of her hair pretending a search for split ends. Johnathan busted up.

'Don't laugh! It's not funny!' Sioux protested as he nuzzled her neck and growled.

'I told you before, he's a straight arrow, and we're bent. You know he loves you. Nothing will ever change that. I know he loves you.' Yeah, and more than he was comfortable with if he were to be honest he thought.

'He thinks I'm a bad influence and doesn't want her to be my friend.' Sioux sulked.

Johnathan roared and swung her around. He had to rest against the vanity counter he was laughing so hard. He held up a hand as Sioux glared at him.

'B-b-bay!' He gasped. 'She tore him a whole new asshole!' Sioux gaped as Johnathan recounted Lita's epic harangue.

'Oh, poor Andy!'

Johnathan threw up his hands. 'For the love of God Sioux!' Would you stop babying his ass! He's a grown man!'

She pushed off him and tried to make to the door, no doubt he thought in pursuit of seeing about her precious Andy. He grabbed her and settled her tight against in his crotch.

'Just hold up! Now promise you won't get mad.'

She raised an arched brow. 'Mad about what?'

Johnathan confessed. 'I punched him. In the face. And he deserved it! Been wanting to since I dragged his drunk ass off the floor in that motel room in Los Angeles.'

Then he honestly confessed. ' I already feel bad.'

Sioux eyes widen then closed and she stood perfectly still. Uh oh.

'Come on. Sioux? Say something. You're not thinkin' about kickin' my ass are ya?' He grimaced as he studied her closely.

She slowly shook her head as she sadly raised her eyes and whispered. 'He could beat us you know. Not by setting us up for a crime, but by turning us against each other. Battling against an evil spirit like the one that possess Dick? It's more than a notion.'

Sioux again closed her eyes and repeated one of her Aunt Mae Jessie's favorite scriptures.

'For we wrestle not against flesh and blood but against principalities, against powers, against the rulers of the darkness of this world, against spiritual wickedness in high places.'

She opened her eyes to his, dark and understanding. He hadn't been raised by a woman of faith, even attending a Christian High School, without absorbing something of biblical doctrine.

Sioux beseeched him with an anxious green eyed stare. 'This battle we're getting ready to wage?' It will be waged in the physical and the spiritual. And if we're not very careful, he could take us down. I can feel his dark spirit and it scares me. We have to be united, and we're at each other's throats!'

Johnathan was a self-admitted flawed man, and certainly no choir boy, but when it came to blood and bond, he was a as solid as they came. He held her face in his warm, strong hands, his deep brown eyes held hers and hardened.

'Not gonna happen baby! We're taking this demon down!'

Back In Homer 

Neither Momma Joan or Grandma revealed to each other the distress in their spirits that was rising like the towering waves of a deadly incoming storm. Real deadly. After they had retired for the night, in their respective beds, each prayed. Prayed hard. A particular scripture on their minds and hearts.

'The Devil, walks about to and fro in the earth as a roaring lion, seeking all whom he may devour.'

And these seasoned, veteran prayer warriors, knew the roaring lion was stalking theirs.


	23. Chapter 26

_**Chapter 26**_

_**Everyone is seeing through the dark glass more clearly. All I'm sayin'. Read on! Love your Reads and Reviews. Coming to the Final Countdown. Stay tuned! =;-)**_

* * *

><p><span>Darleen and Jake<span>

They quoted their favorite lines from 'Goonies' pointed at the T.V. screen and hooted, and were now relaxed and comfortable in each other's arms. He really wanted to kiss her. Kiss her a lot. Darleen wanted to kiss him too. But to raise her head and take his lips to hers, would be as alien to her nature as performing a pole dance. When her phone rang Christina Aguilera's 'Fighter'. Jake reached over to the nightstand and handed her the phone. Still snuggled against him, her left ear to his chest, Darlene answered. After a few moments she cut the call and rose over Jake, her fine blond hair cloaking them in a gossamer veil.

'Sioux doesn't want me to meet with Dick tonight. Said to blow him off. So I guess I'm in for the night. You probably want to. . .' And started to rise, but Jake quickly rolled her over and grinned down at her.

'I'd probably want to do what?'

Darleen's eyes widened with surprise and she sputtered. 'Go hang out with the guys at the bar?'

'Now Darlene . . .' He whispered as he smoothed her brow, his eyes and fingers slowly tracing her features. 'Why would I want to leave a beautiful woman to hang out with a bunch of dudes?' His soft lips traced up her neck and ended hot in her ear.

Holy Crap! Darleen's mind screamed as her body quickened, yet stiffened with fear at his touch. Jake felt every tremor and soothed as he lowered his body on hers, his lips hovered over hers. 'So beautiful.' And ran his tongue over her lips waiting patiently for them to open to his.

In that instant Darleen fought the battle if a lifetime. Against her low self-esteem, fear of rejection, fear of the unknown, fear of being betrayed and hurt, and bravely closed her eyes and slowly parted her mouth exhaling in sweet surrender to his warm mouth on hers.

As Jake gently explored her yielding mouth with his, in response to the quickening of her body and spirit, he felt deeply what she surrendered to him. And he knew it was unique and rare not only in her life, but in his as well.

Dawne and Edgar

They were sitting across from each other at Harbor Sushi. It was a small place, tucked away in the back of the hotel's (in)famous Unisea Sports Bar. Tommy, a sushi chef for over 35 years, had greeted Edgar with a wink and a wave when they walked in. Edgar had ordered for them, and the sushi was amazing. As he munched a slice of Dragon eel roll he watched Dawne closely as she appeared to be making up her mind between the eel roll, Pink Panther salmon roll, or the sashimi and wondered what she was really thinking. Finally she speared a slice of the tuna sashimi and popped it in her mouth smiling and humming as she chewed.

'A man's world huh? What's it like?' He began.

Dawne's eyes were warm as she shrugged. 'Depends on the man.'

'That's fair.' His tone was light but his eyes were serious. 'How's it living in mine?'

'Here in Dutch? It's interesting.' She murmured making her next selection.

'What's the worst thing about it?' He pressed.

Chewing a slice of Pink Panther roll, she considered his question and answered seriously. 'Engines, compressors, parts, engine toggle thingies and the like.'

Edgar laughed. 'Best part? If there is one.'

Again she was serious. 'How everyone on the boat depends on you. Mister 'Save the Day'. How you are one with the boat. You love her. I'm not jealous. Just shows you have excellent taste in women.

Edgar admitted. 'That's me. Won't lie. I'll miss being that guy. The guy on the boat who everyone, even Sig, looks to, to save the day when the day gets bad. Real bad. Every day when we're at sea. Day after day. I'm that guy.'

'I know sweetie.' Dawne smiled. 'That guy is soooo hot! You're like the MacGyver superhero of crab fishing! Me?'

She dramatically raised a suffering hand to her forehead. 'I'm just the ever understanding, long suffering, superfluous girlfriend!'

Edgar narrowed his eyes. 'Long suffering, huh? Aside from some recent acting out, you've been a pretty good sport so far.'

Then he grinned his killer grin. 'Superfluous? According to your song, I wouldn't be nothin' without you.'

Dawne wanted to kiss that smart ass grin off his lips but instead shrugged and pouted prettily. 'Just sayin'.' Then changed the subject.

'Another worst part of Dutch? Grumpy 'ol Deckboss sex slaves are so scarce out here.' Then she brightened. 'Hey! Maybe you know where I can find one?'

Edgar smirked as he speared a slice of sashimi and brought it to her lips.

'That smart mouth of yours is gonna get you in trouble one day.'

Leaning in, she grinned wickedly. 'What about tonight?'

Andy 

Must be getting better he thought as he leaned against the wall of the gift shop waiting for Lita. He didn't feel anxious at all, just stupid. Incredibly stupid. He was used to running shit and had felt as useless as tits on a bull for waaay too long. Having no control over himself or his life was getting real old. Maybe that's why he went off on Lita and Sioux. They had been in control. But they were also the women who'd held him above water with their love and affection when he was drowning. Dumbass! Going all Captain on Lita couldn't have chased her away faster than if he had swung a baseball bat at her head. Why hadn't he just talked to her instead of rolling all Captain? Sioux? He had to be a whole 'nother species of dumbass to turn on her. He was gonna have to do more than sport a shiner to beg her forgiveness. He'd have a lot to process with Dr. Salazar during their phone therapy appointment tomorrow. . His musing was cut short when he spied Dick pacing in the lobby yelling into his phone.

'Lita! Come on! We gotta go!' He yelled into the shop. He grabbed her hand, pulled her after him and he rushed back to the bar.

They met Johnathan and Sioux just outside the door. 'He's on the move.' Andy reported to Sioux.

'I know.' Sioux flatly replied. 'Crystal split on him and he's pissed. We gotta roll.

'Sioux?' Andy laid a soft hand on her arm. 'I'm sorry. Can we talk? Please?'

Although he had wounded her, Sioux would love him to her dying day. But now was not the time.

'Later.'

Then her battle cold, dark green eyes speared his. 'Decide. Right here. Right now. You're either with me or not. But it's going down. I'm going to take Dick out for good. You want to be part of it? You'll have to trust me.'

She leaned in and speared him with the sword of her truth-seeking eyes.

'Will you trust me Andy?'

Johnathan knew where he stood with this woman, had committed, and gave his brother a hard stare as he held his breath, and waited for his answer. He was well aware of the judgmental and controlling aspects of Andy's personality. They were a lot alike on the controlling issue. He just wasn't judgmental. I don't judge you, don't you judge me, was his motto.

Andy recognized this was his Rubicon, a point of no return, in his relationship with Sioux. He didn't hesitate, took her hand and raised it to his lips in reverence. He only hoped she recognized the truth in his eyes and his words, as he reaffirmed his boyhood oath.

'My Queen, I trust you with my life and will follow you without question even to my death.'

And with those words he was absolved, and was once again took his place as the Libra balance in the constellation of their trinity.

Johnathan slapped him on the back and hugged him tightly. 'Love you bro! Sorry I punched ya. Real sorry. You can punch me back. Come on!' He dropped his arms and pointed to his chin.

Andy shook his head at Lita, he knew Johnathan had the jaw of an ox, then turned and punched him hard in the gut. Johnathan bent over gasping and groaning.

'There. We're even.' And smiled big at Sioux. 'Lead on my Queen.'

Sioux sent Johnathan and Andy to the desk to get the equipment and she and Lita went to get the truck, Lita muttering in Spanish under her breath. From what Sioux could make out, something about everybody from Alaska being crazy, how her brothers were loco but those two took loco to a whole other level, and if she found a grey hair tomorrow she was gonna kick both their big stupid asses.

As they walked Sioux grabbed her in a side hug and pirate smiled.

'Haven't changed a bit after all these years. They're really just boys in man suits you know.'

'Yeah, in muy grande loco man suits for sure.' Lita had to grin as she high-fived Sioux.

'You think your Andy is grande loco? Girl, you shoulda seen him when he was nine! Bold as brass! Little monster. I think he's matured some.' Sioux laughed as they headed out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>From: Headlong - Queen <strong>_

_And you're rushing headlong you've got a new goal  
>And you're rushing headlong out of control<br>And you think you're so strong  
>But there ain't no stopping no there's nothin'<br>You can do about it_

_There's nothin' you can do_  
><em>No there's nothin' you can do about it<em>  
><em>No there's nothin' you can, nothin' you can<em>  
><em>Nothin' you can do about it<em>

_Headlong down the highway and you're rushing_  
><em>Headlong out of control<em>  
><em>And you think you're so strong<em>  
><em>But there ain't no stopping and you can't stop rockin'<em>  
><em>And there's nothin' you can, nothin' you can<em>  
><em>Nothin' you can do about it<em>

_When a red hot man meets a white hot lady_  
><em>Hoop diddy diddy - Hoop diddy do<em>  
><em>Soon the fire starts a raging gets 'em more than half crazy<em>  
><em>Hoop diddy diddy - Hoop diddy do<em>  
><em>They start freaking everyway you turn<em>  
><em>You can't start walking cause your feet got burned<em>  
><em>It ain't no time to figure wrong from right<em>  
><em>Cause reason's out the window<em>  
><em>Better hold on tight - you're rushin'<em>  
><em>Headlong - headlong out of control<em>  
><em>And you think you're so strong<em>  
><em>But there ain't no stopping<em>  
><em>And there's nothin' you can about it at all<em>


	24. Chapter 27

_**DAMN! I almost lost this chapter! ****Whew! The action continues, then leaps forward 48 hours. We'll visit those hours in the next update. Hope I don't lose you in this time leap. Just felt right. Your Reads & Reviews keep force march me along. We're coming to the end of this one. Have no idea if there is another story in me. We'll see. ;) Luv ya!**_

* * *

><p><span>Sioux<span> and The Crew

It was just after midnight and the exterior and deck of the Time Bandit was thoroughly and discreetly wired for sight and sound. The entire crew and Lita, were gathered in the around the banquette seated or standing waiting for their Captains and Sioux to issue their marching orders. Johnathan and Andy with Sioux between them, beckoned her to speak. That every man's eyes met hers in solidarity weighed heavy on her heart. This was not their battle. It was hers. But Dick's malevolent plan had counted them as expendable, simply collateral damage. Not these men she swore. As she scanned the assemblage, she was acutely aware the lives of these good hard working men, this band of brothers, who bravely battled the wrath of the Bering Sea with a bravery that was unparalleled, now faced a different foe, but just as deadly. Not the force of nature, but the force of a dark spirit possessed in a single enemy, hell bent on their destruction. And to her everlasting sorrow, it was her who brought this threat to them. Forgive me she prayed. With Johnathan and Andy, at her side, she began.

'This boat, and everyone on it, is under attack, and our enemy is formidable. He's after me and Johnathan, but he'll take each and every one of you down to destroy us.'

The room was as silent and still as a funeral mass.

'We know he plans to plant a considerable amount of hard drugs on the boat and frame us for smuggling and distribution.'

They all knew what that meant. The boat would be seized, all would be arrested. Not just arrested, but because Congress had passed a law making it a federal crime to even be aboard a 'drug vessel', they would all be looking at federal prison time. Yet the room remained silent and focused on Sioux, Johnathan and Andy.

'That's why we installed all the security monitoring and will man it 24/7. We'll catch Dick planting the drugs and blackmail him into backing off until the authorities in Anchorage act on the information we sent about his past crimes. They will bust him, we supply the security footage of the drug planting, and he's toast.'

Heads silently nodded.

'Problem with that is there's no telling how Dick will react when we confront him.' Sioux took a deep breath and continued. 'He would still be a free man. Free to come at us from another direction. At any time. When we least expect it. He could take any one us, or a loved one hostage and demand we give up the evidence.'

She let them all sit with that for a beat. Johnathan and Andy stared at her shocked.  
>She'd never revealed this wrinkle, but it made sense. What the hell was she up to?<p>

Sioux continued. 'I'd like to propose a Plan B. It's risky. We could still land in prison. But if it works, and I believe it will, Dick will be incarcerated and neutralized, before we cast off.'

To her surprise before Andy or Johnathan could speak, Neil's voice menacing and low shattered the silence.

'Muthafucka! This is some graveyard shit! His fuckin' grave! Why are we even fuckin' around with 'plans'?' Why don't we pay this rat bastard a visit. Hillstrand style?

Shouts and grumbles seconded Neil. Johnathan's sentiments were with Neil. But if it all went Tango Uniform it would he, and he alone, who took care of Dick. Andy's shout pierced the din like a rifle shot.

'Because we're not him! If we sink down to his level we're no better! We're NOT criminals! He is! '

Mike was biting a nail, his wide boy scout blue eyes dark with worry. 'Whadda we gonna do?'

Andy gave Sioux a narrow stare. 'Sioux?'

Dick

Huddled in his rented truck, still nursing his wounds from the fight in the Grand Aleutian parking lot, as he stared at the Time Bandit at the dock, lights blazin' from the galley windows, and fired up another hit of meth and glowered. Hillstrands and that bitch Sioux thought they were so fuckin' cool in their shiny black pirate boat. Just you wait. Dumb bastards. Party up muthafuckas! Cause soon and very soon, every last one of you was gonna be sitting in federal prison for a good long time! There were no federal prisons in Alaska and he only hoped they all rotted in the one in Mississippi. It was a hell hole. Let's see how tough you Hillstrands are in there. He giggled and took another hit imagining the gang rapes and beatings they would endure. Just what they deserved.

Then his amphetamine amped mind brain flashed to another wound to his diseased psyche. Fuckin' bitches! He'd doused that slut Chrystal's beer and had been looking forward to some fun, but the ho' had never returned and the beer had disappeared. Well, maybe somebody was having some fun. Fuckin' Darleen hadn't answered any of his calls and he was gonna fuck her up big time when he got hold of her little scared rabbit ass! He turned the truck and headed to the dive when he made his drug deals. He'd party and slam meth until 4 a.m. then pay the too cool Time Bandit a visit.

Sioux and the Crew

She sighed as she surveyed the room. Johnathan and Andy had jumped into the fray leaving her alone in the small galley. There was shouting, arguing, fists banging on counters and walls. For a minute there she thought Johnathan was going to punch Neil out before he could beat him murdering Dick's ass. Thank God for Andy's hoarse shouts and restraining arms that kept the mob at bay. From frozen still as a statue, she had found her legs and melted away. Finally willing herself away from the primal alpha rage in the room to a safe space in her mind and spirit. There she walked with her parents.

She was small and walked between them, each holding a one of her small hands in the sunshine along the shoreline where the waves of a peaceful ocean lapped to the shore, the smell of saltwater, a scent like no other, enveloping them. Her beautiful Creole mother, her long curly hair wildly dancing in the wind, smiled down at her, her voice melodic, soft green eyes tender. 'Don't be afraid my baby girl, we're with you and will never leave you.' Her Sioux father looked far into the distance into the endless ocean then down at her, his black piercing eyes and strong white teeth smiling. 'You are a warrior Queen. Always have been. You will triumph. Stay strong.' Sioux smiled back at them both as she skipped away rushing to something she couldn't see, but knew lay ahead for her just around the inlet.

Lita and The Crew

Lita noticed the otherworldly look in Sioux's eyes as she stood silent as the men shouted and argued then melted away. Silently she rose and made her way to Sioux and lead her to the stateroom where they had set up the monitoring station. She sat her down on a bunk and returned to the galley for a bottle of water. Finally the men realized Sioux was gone and the room slowly silenced.

'Where'd Sioux go?' Johnathan barked.

Lita ignored him, got a bottle of water out of the refrigerator, turned and let them all have it.

'I took her away from your macho bullshit! You don't get it! This is what someone like Dick can do to men like you! Turn you dark and evil. Like him!'

Her normally warm brown eyes flashed hot and hard.

'She's ready to send a man to prison for the rest of his life. Not because of the threat to her, but because of the threat to all of you, and those women he raped. And she takes no joy in it. None! This is no barroom fight! This is a battle of evil vs. good. and you're supposed to on the side of good! If you stand with her, she will swing the sword of justice and righteously defeat him! But noooo! You hot-headed pendejos just wanna run over to the dark side.'

She shot Johnathan and Neil a hot look. 'Go! Andale! Go kill his ass! And you'll kill her too! Dick wins! Because he will have turned you into him!.'

She coldly surveyed each eye and spat as she left. 'Pendejos!'

The men were stunned and the room was so quiet you could have heard a rat piss on cotton.

'What's a pendejo!' Josh Harris looked at Andy clueless.

'Assholes!' Andy muttered. 'Us.'

Two Days Later - Dawn in Dutch Harbor

The phone rang in the wheelhouse. 'Here they come. Let's do this. Good luck.' And Sig hung up.

The Time Bandit crew gathered in the wheelhouse every eye turned to Sioux who was lounging in the co-Captain chair staring out the window. It was a rare beautiful January morning in Dutch Harbor and she savored the sight of bald eagles soaring through crystal blue skies brave and free. It was a good day for justice to be served she thought. As she visualized the next hour or so with her spirit eye she again called on the Lord Jesus of her Mother and the Great Spirit of her Father to walk with her and hers this day.

Mike felt eerily calm as he studied her serene profile. His and every man in the room's freedom, livelihood, and future was in her hands. Each had been given the opportunity to opt out of this morning with no hard feelings. No one had. They were standing with her and the Hillstrands. Sioux must have felt his stare because she turned her head slightly and shot him wink. He had no doubt Sioux would see them all through this deadly storm to safe harbor and winked back.

Eddie Senior just prayed she could pull this shit off. He had insisted Eddie Jr. stay on the Northwestern with Scotty. He hadn't like it, but he was a good kid and did as he was told. Eddie knew Sioux was dangerous, having seen her beat a man close to death with the ruthlessness of a ninja with a few precision kicks. If she was as good at springing a trap as she was kickin' ass, Dick was a dead man walking.

Neal grinned with eager anticipation. He just loved the diabolical side of her nature. He couldn't have devised a more ingenious set-up his damn self. She was gonna take Dick's ass down. And take it down for good. Of that he had no doubt. This was gonna be badass.

Scotty was up in the Northwestern wheelhouse with Eddie Jr., Josh Harris, Lita, Dawne, Darleen and the Northwestern crew. He had wanted to be with his Dad, uncles and crew when the shit went down but his Dad had insisted he leave the boat. Last night, before he left, they had a long talk. His Dad looked as if he had suddenly aged a good ten years. Though he tried to cloak how tired and concerned he was, Scotty could see and hear his stress and worry. And it scared him. He had told him if the morning went Tango Uniform he would need to post everyone's bail. If they were held without bail, at least he would be free while they figured this shit out. He told him he loved him, was proud of him, to stay strong, and take care of his sister Tae and the grandkids. He also gave him the numbers for the boat's attorney and accountant. When his Dad grabbed him into a tight, rough hug, he had struggled to hold back the hot tears that sprang to his eyes. He loved his old man and didn't know how he would take care of everyone he'd left in his care . . . his care? Dad was their lodestone, the magnet that held them all close. He couldn't imagine what they would do without him.

Josh Harris was pissed. Johnathan and Andy had ordered him to the Northwestern with the kids and the women. Andy had tried to explain they weren't about to jeopardize his future shot at a Captain seat over some shit that was not his business or his fight. When he tried to argue, Johnathan had just flat out told him if he didn't get his ass over to the Northwestern he was gonna knock his ass out and drag him over there. His choice. Walk over or get dragged over. Johnathan was just like his Dad. When he got serious, you'd best listen up, so here he was.

Andy gazed at the girl who had enchanted him since he was a boy in the profile of a determined woman steeling herself for a final battle. The same woman who had fixed him when he was at his lowest with a loving tenderness that had saved him. Without whom he knew he wouldn't have been able to climb out of the black sea that had threatened to swallow him. This was the same epic girl, turned a ruthless creature with the capacity to deceive, maim and destroy with a callousness that pained him. Sioux. So vulnerable and damaged, yet so deadly. He couldn't help but to judge her, yet couldn't help but to love her. With a start he realized he didn't care about anything other than seeing her triumph this day, and that he would stand at her side to the end. The bitter end.

As Sioux slowly turned her head and held his eyes Johnathan's heart swelled and his spirit leapt. Sioux! The woman he loved, and who loved him. At her side, he would burst through the gates of Hell without hesitation or question. 'You're going to do this baby.' His eyes spoke. 'I love you. I believe in you. My life, my son, my brothers, and the life of every man here is in your hands. You won't let us drown. I know you won't. Ready?'

And Sioux's eyes spoke back. 'Love of my life. For you and with you, I can do anything! Watch me! Trust me! I will not fail!'

Abruptly the silence of the wheelhouse was shattered.

'Fishing Vessel Time Bandit! United States Coast Guard and Alaska State Police! Everyone on board come out with your hands up! WITH YOUR HANDS UP!' A hard voice shouted over a bullhorn.

Sioux exhaled a deep breath, rose and shot the assembled men the dazzling smile and courageous eyes of an epic Pirate Queen addressing her men.

'Gentlemen. I will NOT go down this day! Nor. Will. Any. Of. You.'

The men of the time Bandit raised their arms and roared their support. And with a confident shake of her hair Sioux lead them down to the deck.

48 Hours Before. . .


	25. Chapter 28

_**It's a first for Jake Anderson. Sioux and Lita forge a bond. Sioux falters then rises. Dick makes his move. Johnathan freaks, then reveals a side to his nature his men have never seen. Hang sweeties. We're coming to the end of this one. Gimme fuel, gimme fire, gimme your reviews! Love Ya! =:-)**_

* * *

><p><span>Jake Anderson <span>

It was just after midnight as he peered down at the sleeping girl on his chest. As he stroked her hair he mused in wonder. He hadn't just made out with a girl like he had with Darleen since middle school. It had been hard to control his swelling desire but he was glad he had. To see and feel her slowly respond to his loving with a sweet exploration was so agonizing innocent, it made him feel protective and liable for her trust. He looked over his shoulder at the glowering, protective Boa and murmured. 'Chill dude. She's safe with me. I won't hurt her.'

He ran a finger over her sweet cheek. 'Wouldn't hurt you for the world baby.'

Gingerly he extracted himself from her slack arms. He sat at the desk, and thoughtfully composed on hotel stationary, the first love letter of his adult life.

Sioux and Lita

'Pendejos!' Lita muttered as she plopped down next to her. Sioux ginned weakly. 'How they doing out there?'

Lita couldn't help but roll her eyes. 'Don't care. I just lit every one of their dumb butts up and split.'

Sioux shook her head and chuckled softly, a hand to her heart. 'No you didnent Lita! I swear, you must be a sister from another Mother!'

Somehow Sioux had known at first sight Lita would be good for Andy, but had never imagined how good she would be for her. She'd never had a girlfriends, and had only recently started to make a few in Homer. Except for Jimmy Sue. She had loved Jimmy Sue since she was a girl but she was more like a beloved Aunt. Granted a crazy-ass Aunt, who was subject to pull rank and boss everybody around like a gangsta matriarch. Lita however was someone she'd just meet, but she had felt a strong pull to her spirit at first sight the afternoon of the Deadliest Poker Game, when her spirit eye had seen the steely determination that wrapped her core. Though besotted with Andy, she had stood up to him when he had crossed the line and tried to come between their budding friendship. Would she have done the same with Johnathan? She'd like to think so.

'You mean it?' Lita shyly ginned back. Sioux reached behind her back to her waistband for her knife. 'Hell yeah! Wanna be blood sisters?'

'Whoa! Hold up chica!' Lita sputtered. 'I don't do blood! Let's just pinky promise and kiss on it. Okay?'

Sioux had no idea what she was talking about. 'Pinky what?!' Lita took her hand and showed her the hallowed girlfriend ritual. And as their eyes and lips met over their locked thumbs, their bond was formed.

'Sisters!' They swore as a soft knock cracked the door open, a white towel appeared and Mike poked his head in. 'Permission to enter. I come in peace.'

Sioux beckoned him in with a with a warm smile. Mike entered and sat gingerly on the bed across from the women, gulped and spoke. 'We're a bunch of assholes. . . pendejos.' He shyly met Lita's eyes.

'And we're real sorry Sioux.' His childlike warm blue eyes plead. 'Everyone swears they'll follow the plan and not do anything stupid.' He held up three fingers. 'Scout's honor.'

Sioux scoffed. 'You're the only boy scout in that bunch of renegades.'

Mike's eyes popped, his mouth puckered to a tight O and he shook his head. 'Have no fear! Johnathan and Andy went scary Captain on everybody's ass. Scary! Nobody is gonna mess with those two, or you guys. Trust and believe!'

He slipped off the bunk and crawled on his knees over to Sioux. 'I never want to see that crazy look in Andy's eye again in this life or the next!'

He reached for Sioux's hand then Lita's, enveloped them in his huge paws and bowed his head. 'You gotta save me! If I don't come out and tell 'em you two aren't mad anymore they swore they'd keelhaul me! Please don't be mad! Please!'

Sioux and Lita struggled not to burst out laughing. Sioux leaned over and kissed his precious head. 'Oh those two are crafty alright. Sending my sweet baby Mikey into the lioness' den. Big chickens. Get up baby. We're not mad. You'll live another day.'

Mike jumped to his feet with a wide grin. 'Thanks Sioux. Lita.' And bounded to the door then stopped and sheepishly turned. 'Seeing how we might be in jail any minute. Guys voted and well, everybody is starving and your omelets won 'last meal' Sioux.'

Their selection for 'last meal' was not lost on her and she was touched. The first night she had reunited with Johnathan and Andy and met the crew, she had made omelets for them and they remembered. That memory caused her eyes to sting and her throat to tighten.

'Nobody is going to jail!' She insisted gruffly. 'But they'll get omelets anyway. Come on Lita, let's get these fools fed. Gonna be a long night.'

Sioux 

It was almost 4 a.m. The crew had been fed, watches assigned, and she sat huddled on a step on the stairway behind the wheelhouse, staring blindly into the night her mind working through what needed to be accomplished when morning came. The sun wouldn't rise until almost 10 a.m. so she had plenty of time to run the details of her plan over and over, looking for any glitch or detail she might have overlooked. She didn't think Dick was particularity smarter than the average asshole, just sneaky and evil. It was the evil that had her worried.

She deserved it coming for her. Knew she would one day pay for all the wrong she had done in her life. It just terrified her now that she finally found love, family and friends the darkness coming for her could devour them all. Why should they be sacrificed for her sins? Maybe if she left and offered herself up to Dick's vengeance he would leave them alone? Just her and him. She wasn't aware she was wringing her hands as if to wash away his blood. Blood she knew she would spill without hesitation, that would stain her soul for all eternity.

'Damn! There you are! Been lookin' all over this fuckin' boat for you. What the hell you doing out here? Trying to catch pneumonia?

Johnathan busted through the door shrugging on his jacket shouting at the black huddled figure on the step. He stomped down a few steps until he was level with her bowed head shrouded under her hoodie. 'Sioux! Get inside!'

Slowly she raised her head revealing her pale face, pinched and drawn her sea green eyes wide and haunted. 'I need to go.'

'To the head? Come on then! It's fuckin' freezing out here!' Johnathan threw his arms up in frustration.

Sioux covered her eyes with a icy hand and wearily shook her head. 'Leave. Take the evil with me. It's after me. My devil to battle not theirs or yours.'

The strain of the past few days crashed over him and he snapped. He grabbed her by the shoulders, jerked her to her feet and shook her. 'You're not going anywhere! Do you hear me! Nowhere! EVER!'

Andy rushed out the door and pried Johnathan off her. 'Stop it! You lost your mind?'

Johnathan kept shouting at her retreating back as he struggled to get away from Andy. 'You're not leaving! Sioux! Lemme go!' He threw Andy against the stair rail and bounded after her, Andy hot after him.

He dashed through the wheelhouse stomped down the stairs, three at a time and caught up with her by the banquette where Lita sat stunned, the cards in her hands frozen.

'No you don't!' He grabbed her by the arm of her sweatshirt jerked her around and roughly threw her over his shoulder. He turned and bumped into Andy.

'Get out of my way!' He snarled.

Andy recognized the wild look in his brother's eyes and raised both hands, palms open wide. 'Whoa bro!' He held up a finger. 'Just a sec. Huh?'

And gingerly moved behind him and bent over to have a word with Sioux. 'Want me to get the shotgun?' He whispered in her ear. The hoodie shook 'no'. Andy straightened and gave his steaming hot brother the patented warning crazy eye.

'I got this!' Johnathan glared. Sioux yelped as he gave her a hard crack on the ass, and he trudged back up the stairs, with her bouncing on his back like a sack of potatoes.

Lita calmly gathered up the cards, began to expertly shuffle them and arched a brow.

'That was hot.' She mused. 'Buck Loco. But hot. You get all caveman loco like that too mejo?'

Sioux and Dick

She sat docilely on the bed, head down wringing her hands. He stood over her, stretched his back and winced. 'For fuck's sake Sioux! I'm too old for this shit! What's got into you now?' He snatched the hoodie back. 'Talk to me.'

Andy didn't bother to knock and slammed the door open. 'He's here!' And dashed off.

Sioux jerked like she'd been hit by a lightening bolt, in that instant the Huntress spirit possessed her and she jumped to her feet. Johnathan gapped as she rushed past him steely eyed, her teeth bared in a grimace that chilled his soul.

She burst into the stateroom with the monitoring equipment and almost threw Eddie out of the chair to the floor before he could react, in her haste to get to the keyboard.

'Morning Dick.' She muttered as her fingers flew over the keyboard engaging video, still shots, magnifying and enhancing images as Dick stealthily threw a bag onto the deck, jumped after it in a crouch, and crab crawled towards the stern. The images on the monitor were so clear it could have been high noon in sunny California.

'Well aren't you Mr. Commando.' Sioux murmured with a thin grin.

Johnathan, Andy, Mike, Eddie, and Lita crowded into the stateroom but gave as Sioux wide a berth as possible. There was something wafting off her tense body that made small hairs stand up and goose pimples rise. Like when you unexpectedly come up on coiled rattlesnake posed to strike.

'Come on demon. Turn your head!' Sioux snarled as she zoomed in on the back of Dick's head as he dug through the mass of buoys.

'Turn your fuckin' head!' Her right leg was shaking rapidly as she concentrated. Dick turned suddenly as if he heard her command.

'BooYa! Got your asss!' Sioux's growled.

'That's right. Nice one. Your sticky fingers all over that bag of drugs! Where you going now? Where the fuck did you go!'

Sioux madly punched the keyboard until Dick's image again appeared on the monitor. One hand left the keyboard for an instant to push away the hair that had stuck to her sweaty forehead as every eye was glued to the 21.5" widescreen LCD military flight screen monitor she had ordered for this job. Johnathan silently left the room then quickly returned.

'Oh aren't you the smart boy Dick. Who wouldn't stash drugs in the bait chopper? Nice profile shot.' Sioux licked her dry lips.

Large beloved hands gathered her hair off her sweaty neck. 'You're doing great baby.' Johnathan whispered as he finger combed her hair high on her head, grabbed one of two rubber bands off his left wrist with his teeth and fashioned her hair into a ponytail, expertly braided the long tail, doubled it, and secured it with the other rubber band, then tenderly ran a wet cool cloth over her neck and face.

'Drink some water sweetie.' And handed her a chilled bottle. Sioux drank deeply and handed the bottle back, her eyes never leaving the monitor.

'I love you. No one and nothing will ever make me leave you.' She softly swore.

'I know.' He murmured softly. 'Here, lemme get this sweatshirt off you, it's hot.'

He couldn't have been more tender and gentle as he removed her sweatshirt and ran the cool cloth over her neck and chest, and down her cleavage as she pounded the keyboard with renewed focus. Everyone in the room felt like voyeurs as Sioux and Johnathan's intimacy played out before their astonished eyes. Mike and Eddie looked at each other with a wide eyed WTF!?

For the next twenty minutes as Sioux tracked and captured Dick secreting drugs in a half-dozen spots, Johnathan stood behind her, offering her water, calming her when she got too tense, and kept her flushed face and neck cool. Finally Dick left the boat and Sioux slumped for a second. Then she straightened and worked her shoulders. 'Now I gotta get this all coded and. . .'

Johnathan's strong hands massaged her shoulders and he bent low over her ear.

'You were amazing. That's enough for tonight baby girl.'

He turned to those crowded behind him with a narrow look and returned to whispering in Sioux's ear as she protested and squirmed. Andy grinned at Lita and lead her out. Eddie had to elbow Mike who was watching the interplay between Johnathan and Sioux intently.

'Owww! Oh yeah! Great job Sioux! You rock!' He blustered as Eddie gave him a hard shove.

Andy told Eddie to get Scotty and Josh up for the next watch. 'John and Sioux are going to stay on the boat. We're going back to the hotel. Tell those two to call me if anything happens.'

Mike went to the galley to put on a pot of coffee for Scotty and Josh. Eddie leaned against the counter and busted his ass. 'What were you thinking in there dude?'

Mike blushed to his toes but told the truth. 'I was thinking that even after all these years, Johnathan Hillstrand never ceases to amaze me.'

Eddie chuckled and nodded. 'I was thinkin' the same. Thinkin' the same dude.'

* * *

><p><strong>For Sioux: Eye of the Tiger - Survivor<strong>

_Risin' up, back on the street_  
><em>Did my time, took my chances<em>  
><em>Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet<em>  
><em>Just a man and his will to survive<em>  
><em>So many times, it happens too fast<em>  
><em>You trade your passion for glory<em>  
><em>Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past<em>  
><em>You must fight just to keep them alive<em>

_It's the eye of the tiger, it's_  
><em>the thrill of the fight<em>  
><em>Rising up to the challenge of our rival<em>  
><em>And the last known survivor<em>  
><em>stalks his prey in the night<em>  
><em>And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger<em>

_Face to face, out in the heat_  
><em>Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry<em>  
><em>They stack the odds, still we take to the street<em>  
><em>For the kill with the skill to survive<em>

_Risin' up, straight to the top_  
><em>Had the guts, got the glory<em>  
><em>Went the distance, now I'm not gonna stop<em>  
><em>Just a man and his will to survive<em>

_The eye of the tiger_


	26. Chapter 29

_**Sioux, Lita, Dawne and Darleen. Their men are either trying to or thinking about clearing the dark glass between them. Very brave men I think. Leather & Lace. When these folks have had their say, retribution and justice will ensue. Again**__** I **__**write to 'Hallelujah'**__**.**__** Please Read & Review my dears. -:-)**_

* * *

><p><span>Lita and Andy<span>

She was propped against the headboard, Andy's head in her lap, and this time she held a makeshift ice pack to _**his**_ eye. He had been caressing the small of her back but his hand had dropped, his breathing had slowed and deepened, as he fell into a exhausted sleep. Lita looked down at him and smiled.

Earlier he had been so sweet as she sat on the foot of the bed and he had knelt between her legs, holding her tight. With a resigned deep breath, he had raised his head, his tired cerulean blue eyes sadly held holding hers.

'I'm so sorry.'

'Pobrecito, you apologized and I already forgave you'. She softly kissed his forehead.

But Andy hadn't yet forgiven himself and was desperate to make her understand.

'I get out here, lock into Captain mode and think I rule the world. And on the boat I do rule the world. I have to if I'm going to get my crew home in one piece, find and catch crab, and bring them home with a paycheck that will support their families. I'm different out here Lita. Me, but different. I don't expect you to understand but. . .'

She had cupped his chin in one hand and silenced his lips with the other.

'Yes I can. I get it, your fishin' issue. In a few weeks you will be out here in what you call full Captain mode with lives and livelihoods in your hands. Your hands! You're an Alaskan fisherman Andy. It's your DNA. It's who and what you are. Nobody is going to change that.'

'Can you see yourself with that guy?' Andy blurted out holding his breath as he prayed.

Lita ran a finger over his tense mouth. 'Let me ask you a question first. Why would that guy even want to come home to a loca Latina who will call him on his shit, and expect to Captain their domestic life when he's on land?'

Andy knew she was calling no bullshit. Was just one of the reasons he realized he loved her like he did. But did she love him? Did she know he loved her? With a deep breath and Hail Mary pass, he went for it.

'Because I have to. Don't have any choice. I love you. I have to be with you.'

In return, Lita kept it real with him. 'Me be with that guy? I love that guy! Gotta be with you too.' And surrendered to the rush of his crushing mouth on hers.

Later she mused, well here you are chica, as she ran hand under his tee, over his warm, muscled back sprawled in her lap. Out in the middle of nowhere, with a man she hardly knew, but loved like she had never loved a man before, the man she had stopped praying for, and had long ago accepted would never come for her. Yet here he was. Gracias a Dios! _(Thank God!)_. An Alaskan crab boat Captain!? And some people say there's no such thing as miracles or answered prayers. Well she had hers. . . snoring softly under her hand.

As the Alaska sky outside the glass sliding door slowly pushed away the darkness, it was like a dark glass clearing. And like the night was slowly making way to light, the darkness from which she and Andy had been cautiously peering at one another was starting to clear. And if they continued to bravely stand face to face as the glass cleared, each would know, and be known to each other.

Darleen

The off-air static from the T.V. woke her. With a start she realized she was snuggled under a blanket and Jake was gone. But, Boa was propped near her head and he held a sheet of paper. Blearily she rubbed her eyes and sat up. A glance at the bedside clock told her it was almost two in the morning.

'What do you have there Boa?' She mumbled and plucked the paper from the crook of his arm. 'Did you write this?' She teased, and then read.

_Dear Darleen,_

_Never met anyone like you before. _

_So sweet, smart, funny and beautiful._

_Call me in the morning will you? _

_Corny, but I have to ask. _

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_Will you give me a chance_

_To be with you? _

_Jake _

_P.S. Boa likes me and thinks I'm a good guy! Go ahead. Ask him! _

Darleen gazed fondly at her best friend. 'Boa, do you really like him? I do. I like him a lot.'

Only she could discern the depths of Boa's glass brown eyes. Dark and moody when she was sad, light and warm when she was happy. Tonight in her old friend's eyes she saw something she'd never seen before. . . genuine anticipation glossed with glee.

Dawne and Edgar

She dozed peacefully in his arms and he worried. She didn't know. She thought she did, but she had no idea. When he subsumed to his disease, he could and would drag her down into his hell, and make it her own. Could he tell her how he got sober? How he'd disappeared and binged out in a hotel room in his pain and paranoia for over a week before calling Norman for help? How do you prepare someone for that possibility? How he was just now finding out and examining who and what the man he was? If he was to be genuine and real, he would have to tell her. . .and risk losing her. Already in his mind, he was imagining his life without her.

'Dawne?' He jostled her. 'You asleep? Are ya?'

Dawne was now grumpily awake. 'Not now! Whaaat?'

Here we go he thought and threw his Hail Mary pass as a caqsual cool aside. 'Did I ever tell you how I got sober?'

Dawne leapt to wakefulness and slowly turned. Oh she knew that look. The sly 'baby of the family' around his eyes and mouth, and she knew he was about to confess some significant shit. She quickly sat up and leaned against the headboard, her arms folded spearing him with a no-nonsense of her dark green eyes.

'No. I don't believe you have. Do tell baby.'

Oh Shit! Edgar gulped. She just morphed into Sig!

Sioux and Johnathan 

He had whispered her out of the monitoring room, into the shower with him, in one of his tees, and into his bed. Suck it Andy! I got this! He was very pleased with himself as he held Sioux close and relaxed on his chest. He was getting better at Sioux whispering. Getting all heated and hollering didn't work, just the opposite. Problem was when she scared him, he panicked and the madness ensued. But when he gentled and babied her she reacted like a child starved for affection and let him sooth her.

She had sworn she wouldn't leave him, but when she got down on herself she was capable of going to a very bad place. He shuddered to think what would happen if he wasn't close by when she went there. He knew he'd have to keep her close until she stopped losing her mind, thinking he would be better off without her. His thoughts were making him sad.

'Sioux?'

'Hummm.'

'You know I love you. Scares me. . .no it's more like I panic when you talk about leaving me. I'm not kidding or being dramatic. It would kill me. Not immediately, but it wouldn't take long for me to destroy myself. That's what's I was doin' when you came back saved me from myself.'

Sioux traced a bear on his chest and confessed. 'I almost didn't make it through that first night. I was going to bolt, but Andy made me stay. He was so worried about you he begged me to stay. For you.'

Johnathan brushed a stay lock of hair off her face. 'Andy is the best brother any man could ever have. Don't deserve him but the poor slob is stuck with me.'

Of his four brothers, he had always been closest to Andy. They were like twins. Shared a kind of telepathic ability to read each other's thoughts. He knew Andy had been worried about him and he felt bad about that, but he had slipped so low he couldn't seem drag himself back up. Until Sioux.

'I'm stuck with you too.' Sioux whispered.

'Are you? Sometimes I'm not so sure about that baby.' He confessed. 'I know I'm not the easiest man to deal with, but when you get it in your head to run, I don't think it's about me. I think it's your stuff. Am I right?' Sioux nodded.

'You got a whadaya call it? . . .yeah, a self-destructive streak. You get down on you and want to punish yourself by runnin' off. Don't think you're running _**to **_anything, just running off to I don't know. . .to suffer? I don't think you really want to be alone anymore. Do you? Really?'

Sioux shook her head as a single hot tear ran down her cheek to flame his skin. He patted and rubbed her shoulders roughly. 'Look at me and listen up!' His voice, ragged with emotion urged.

She turned and rested her chin on her hands pouting guiltily, her sea green eyes swimming.

'You are the most amazing woman I will ever know or be blessed to love. But this shit just kills me and you gotta figure it out. I think it's the reason I'm so obsessive about not letting you out of my sight. I know when you get like you got today you'll run off and I'll never find you. That's real stressful Sioux. Put yourself in my shoes. How would you feel? What would you do? '

'I'd run like hell from the crazy bitch!' She mumbled and roughly wiped an eye as Johnathan's look narrowed. 'Sorry. I hear you.'

She wasn't surprised at his insight. Despite the big, burly, he-man facade, he was a sensitive soul, always had been, and she felt wretched that she caused him pain and comfessed.

'Just listen O.K.? Right now for two cents I'd knock you out and run for my life because I feel like shit 'cause of how I've made you feel.'

'Sioux. . .I don't want you to feel bad. . . I. . .' He hurried to reassure her.

'No. I'm glad you told me.' She stopped him. 'I needed to hear it. When I get into my negative feedback loop I go to a very dark place, and you're right, a very self-destructive place. I think I need, no I know I need a tune-up. Funny it never occurred to me before. Thank you my love.'

Johnathan was confused. 'What do you gonna get tuned-up?'

'Me.' She smiled shyly. 'Me. When we get home Dr. Salazar's getting a new client.'

Johnathan frowned. 'You depressed like Andy?'

She was relieved and hopeful. 'Nope. How could I be with you? Never been happier in my life and that's what's messing with me. Never been this happy and don't know how to handle it. Wanna run from it because I don't think I deserve it. It's old stuff. Now you know. That's _**my **_crazy.' She shut her eyes tight and grimaced a face.

The next thing she knew he had her pinned beneath him, smothering her face and mouth with fevered kisses. As he ran a finger over the beautiful face he loved more than any other, he needed for her to understand.

'Yep. You're crazy alright. Waaay too smart and complicated. Me? I'm simple man. I love you and you love me. That's all I need in my world. You're one of the best people I've ever known. Whatever it takes for you to know that too, I'm all for.' He whispered in her mouth as a hand snaked between her legs and cupped her mound.

'Be a lot easier if it were just sex. But it's not. Don't get me wrong, you close down the kitchen and I'll be running _**my **_ass to your Dr. Salazar.'

He suddenly froze. 'You think I need to see him too? I will if you think I need to.'

Sioux chuckled low as she cupped his precious face. 'You? You're handsome face could be the poster boy for the 'I'm O.K.! Rest of Ya's is Out Yo' Damn Minds!' campaign. You my love are solid. . .the rock that tethers me as I bob in the wind.'

He liked that image and spread her legs grinning. 'Keep you tethered? Then I need to keep you good and nailed down then don't I?'

'Nail me down ?' She gasped as he ran his mouth between her breasts, down her stomach, lower and lower.

'Oh yes. Please baby pleeese!' She moaned and surrendered.

* * *

><p><em><strong>For my Gurls and their Guys: Leather And Lace (Stevie Nicks duet with <strong>_**_Don__ enley__)_**

_Is love so fragile..._  
><em>And the heart so hollow<em>  
><em>Shatter with words...<em>  
><em>Impossible to follow<em>  
><em>You're saying I'm fragile... I try not to be<em>  
><em>I search only... for something I can't see<em>

_I have my own life... and I am stronger_  
><em>Than you know<em>  
><em>But I carry this feeling<em>  
><em>When you walked into my house<em>  
><em>That you won't be walking out the door<em>  
><em>Still I carry this feeling<em>  
><em>When you walked into my house<em>  
><em>That you won't be walking out the door<em>

_Lovers forever... face to face_  
><em>My city or mountains<em>  
><em>Stay with me stay<em>  
><em>I need you to love me<em>  
><em>I need you today<em>  
><em>Give to me your leather...<em>  
><em>Take from me... my lace<em>

_You in the moonlight_  
><em>With your sleepy eyes<em>  
><em>Could you ever love a man like me<em>  
><em>And you were right<em>  
><em>When I walked into your house<em>  
><em>I knew I'd never want to leave<em>  
><em>Sometimes I'm a strong man<em>  
><em>Sometimes cold and scared<em>  
><em>And sometimes I cry<em>  
><em>But that time I saw you<em>  
><em>I knew with you to light my nights<em>  
><em>Somehow I'd get by<em>  
><em>First time I saw you<em>  
><em>I knew with you to light my nights<em>  
><em>Somehow I would get by<em>

_Lovers forever... face to face_  
><em>My city or mountains<em>  
><em>Stay with me stay<em>  
><em>I need you to love me<em>  
><em>I need you today<em>  
><em>Give to me your leather...<em>  
><em>Take from me... my lace<em>

_Lovers forever... face to face_  
><em>My city or mountains<em>  
><em>Stay with me stay<em>  
><em>I need you to love me<em>  
><em>I need you to stay<em>  
><em>Give to me your leather<em>  
><em>Take from me... my lace<em>  
><em>Take from me... my lace<em>


	27. 27 Holder

Author Note: this is a 'placeholder' so hopefully I can get the chapter numbers back in some synch and you can review. So when you open the chapter box you'll see: 26. Chapter 29 It's chapter 29 NOT chapter 26. And where did chapters 1-3 go? And did chapter 30 chapter 31? =:O So close to the end and this debacle! Please your hearts for your devotion. After I finish, I'll report the whold durn thang in correct order! Love You!


	28. 28 Holder

Author Note: this is a 'placeholder' so hopefully I can get the chapter numbers back in some synch and you can review. So when you open the chapter box you'll see: 26. Chapter 29 It's chapter 29 NOT chapter 26. And where did chapters 1-3 go? And did chapter 30 chapter 31? =:O So close to the end and this debacle! Please your hearts for your devotion. After I finish, I'll report the whold durn thang in correct order! Love You!


	29. 29 Holder

Author Note: this is a 'placeholder' so hopefully I can get the chapter numbers back in some synch and you can review. So when you open the chapter box you'll see: 26. Chapter 29 It's chapter 29 NOT chapter 26. And where did chapters 1-3 go? And did chapter 30 chapter 31? =:O So close to the end and this debacle! Please your hearts for your devotion. After I finish, I'll report the whold durn thang in correct order! Love You!


	30. Chapter 30

_**Bad boys! Bad boys! What you gonna do? What ya gonna do when they come for you? Read on my lovelies! Don't blame me for stretching it out a tad. Blame Sioux & the crew. . .they made me. Next update will be 'Burning Down the House' intense! And will challenge me like no other! Thank you my loyal Read & Reviewers! Sorry chapters got screwed up but you know how to figure it out. If you don't, PM me! =:-)**_

* * *

><p><span>The Day Before It Went Down<span>

Sioux rose, kissed Johnathan's sweet cheek, grabbed her laptop and sat in the wheelhouse checking the e-mail receipts on her laptop. All had been received, opened and replies demanding explanations and direct communication flooded. Not gonna get it, Sioux smiled and sent out the follow-up e-mails designed to send the authorities into overdrive. Bottom-line, your man is in Dutch Harbor, and he will strike again in the next 24 hours so get your bureaucratic asses in gear! Chrystal's Sapporo that Scotty had swooped up was in Anchorage for analysis and she had no doubt ruffies would be found. Her phone rang the Righteous Brother's 'Little Latin Lu'.

'Lita! Did you see!' Sioux was bouncing in excitement.

'OoooWee! Yeah I saw chica! Nice stills of Dick planting the drugs. How long you think we got before it goes down?' Lita whispered as she checked the e-mails and continued to sanitize the responses, grateful Andy selpt soundly.

Sioux thought. Thought like Dick. 'Well if I was the dirt bag I'd be looking forward to seeing everyone going about their business as usual today, not knowing they were going to be busted and dragged off to jail.' She paused. 'Tomorrow morning. Yeah, I think he'll spring his trap tomorrow morning.'

Lita agreed. 'So what we gonna do for normal today?'

Sioux mused out loud. 'Men will still be rigging pots and doing boat stuff. Now what would we be doing?'

'Spa treatments?' Lita was hopeful.

'Sioux snorted. 'As if! There's no spa at the Grand Aleutian or anywhere else in Dutch.' Then she worried. 'Today is going to be tough with all this shit hanging over their heads. What can we do relieve the tension and focus on our bonds?'

Lita blurted out the first thing that came to her mind. 'Well in my family that's tamale makin'! Family and friends cluster in the kitchen, shredding meat, spreading masa onto corn husks, rolling tamales, and talking and laughing; ranchero, oldies, soul and hip hop music playing. Tamale day is a party! Course we women folk work our asses off.'

Sioux was on it. 'Perfect! We'll make tamales for the crews, have a Mexican dinner tonight and freeze the rest of the tamales, and we'll have a few special dinners for the trip! You get Dawne up, I'll get Darleen and met you guys in front of the hotel in, ummm 45 minutes. Laters!'

* * *

><p>The crew of the Time Bandit was on edge. Those who had not seen Dick planting the drugs in real time had seen the footage and were totally skived out at the amount of illegal drugs sitting on the boat. Johnathan and Andy did their best to reassure the crew. Dick could be monitoring the boat from any number of vantage points and it was critical that they all appear to cluelessly go about their business. Fortunately there was still a lot of work to be done prepping pots and riggings so the Captains kept their crew's noses to that grindstone.<p>

* * *

><p>That morning, Dick met with the State Police and Coast Guard and presented his argument that the Time Bandit was drug smuggling. He swore his intelligence was solid and finally he convinced both that a raid the next morning would result in a major bust. He couldn't wait to see their faces. The surprise, astonishment, protests, then the growing realization that it had been him who had taken them all down, just sprung up something he had never experienced in his soul. . .pure, sweet joy.<p>

Johnathan, Andy and Sioux could protest all they wanted, but they couldn't prove it had been him who had planted the drugs. Bottom-line drugs were on their boat. And as boat owners the Hillstrand's were responsible, and anyone and everyone on the boat would go down as well. The thought of the pain and suffering they would endure, especially Sioux's, made his mouth salivate. The image of her hysterically throwing herself at his feet begging for their freedom, offering anything and everything he could possibly want from her body warmed the dead places of his cold heart.

* * *

><p>In Anchorage D.A. Leslie Deveins and State Police Captain Brian Steele tried to catch the last flight of the day to Dutch Harbor armed with an arrest warrant for multiple felony charges for one Richard Nicodemus Payne. It was cancelled due to weather. They would have to try again in the morning.<p>

* * *

><p>After a day of cooking and prep, that night the tamale making parties went over well on both the Time Bandit and Northwestern. Even Sig got into the spirit, and beamed when Darleen and Dawne complimented his expert corn husk folding. On the Time Bandidt Neil was constructing tamales and commented that maybe he'd wind up working the prison kitchen. The look Sioux shot him was so evil he blanched and spread masa and filling with greater attention. Lita fake-fussed at Andy and Johnathan about their knot tying for the rolled tamales. 'You're not tying a pot mejos! Just a little knot!'<p>

Heavy metal played on the Time Bandit and country western on the Northwestern. Although the humor on the Time Bandit tended to be of the gallows kind, everyone toughed it out and hoped Sioux believed they hadn't a care in the world.

* * *

><p>After night fell from his high vantage point, through binoculars Dick could see into the galley windows of both boats. The smiling and laughing faces pained him, the easy camaraderie and genuine friendship made him sick to his stomach. When he lowered the binoculars his face was twisted, as the unbearable tension of rage, sorrow, rejection, and emptiness flooded through his body and soul. Quickly he sat up and blindly shrugged off an arm of his jacket, pushed up the sleeve of his sweater, and reached to his belt for his knife.<p>

Long ago, some dumb-ass school counselor had told him his cutting was a maladaptive way of dealing with the intense feelings he couldn't express. That he could learn better ways to express what he was feeling. As the sharp blade sliced through the skin on his forearm, and beads of blood welled and flowed from the superficial cuts, he slowly relaxed and slumped in relief. Relief from the excruciating waves of isolation, grief and self-loathing that crashed over him. How dare they love one another, support one another, and stick together! Party and celebrate their rejection of him!

Everybody rejected him! Had since he was born. The unwanted child of alcoholics; a seriously disturbed woman and a brutal man. As he pulled his jacket back on, the blood from the twenty plus cuts staunched into his sleeve, he roughly wiped the tears from his eyes and hoarsely swore from the lonely hill above the dock.

'Fuck everyone of you! I own you and I'm coming to destroy you!'

In the Time Bandit galley where she was stacking tamales in a large pot for steaming, Sioux's head whipped to the porthole, her eyes narrowing as she unconsciously hissed, her skin suddenly crawling, as hot adrenaline shot through her nervous system and spiked into her soul.

The Morning It Went Down

_Abruptly the silence of the wheelhouse was shattered. _

_'Fishing Vessel Time Bandit! United States Coast Guard and Alaska State Police! Everyone on board come out with your hands up! WITH YOUR HANDS UP!' A hard voice shouted over a bullhorn. _

_Sioux exhaled a deep breath, rose and shot the assembled men the dazzling smile and courageous eyes of an epic Pirate Queen addressing her men. _

_'Gentlemen. I will NOT go down this day! Nor. Will. Any. Of. You.'_

_The men of the time Bandit raised their arms and roared their support. And with a confident shake of her hair Sioux lead them down to the deck. _

Andy, Johnathan and Sioux lead the loyal crew who had volunteered, and who they had allowed to stand with them; Eddie, Neil, and Mike through the pot aisle, hands on their heads. Coast Guard Chief Petty Officer Lyle Dent and State Trooper Sam Edwards had their weapons drawn, and Dick stood beside them with a big shit-eating grin on his ugly face.

'Line Up! 3 Feet apart, NOW!' Trooper Edwards ordered. Andy looked back and nodded making sure everyone did as ordered. It had been decided Andy would be their spokesman, the best choice as his cool under pressure was respected legend.

'Mornin' Chief. . .Sam.' He drawled easily. 'I take it this isn't a social call?'

Johnathan groaned. Please don't go for smart ass Andy he prayed.

'Are there firearms aboard this vessel?' Chief Dent demanded.

'Yep.' Andy grinned. 'Same place they've been every time you've inspected us. Wanna see?'

Chief Petty Officer Lyle Dent was a veteran Coast Guard officer, a tall, dark skin hard-bodied African-American, in his late forties with a smooth shaved head. He had known and respected the Hillstrand's personally and professionally for close to ten years. He took no joy in doing his duty but he had to act on the information brought to him by a senior Fish & Game Officer. State Trooper Sam Edwards was in his late twenties, with the compact body of a wrestler, wide intelligent hazel eyes, his sandy brown hair buzzed close to his scalp. He was new to Dutch but by all accounts, he had heard the Hillstrands ran a top notch professional operation, subject to brawl if provoked, good natured pranksters, no more rowdy than any other crab boat crew. But if there were drugs on the Time Bandit, he had enough cuffs and zip ties to secure the lot and make his arrests with no reservation.

'We'll get to the firearms later. Search 'em!' Chief Dent ordered.

One by one, as Chief Dent kept his weapon drawn, Trooper Edwards leaned each crew member up against a pot and thoroughly patted them each down for concealed weapons. When he got to Sioux, she shot Johnathan a warning look and submitted to the pat down without a murmur.

'Oh shit!' Scotty moaned from the Northwestern wheelhouse. 'Dad's gonna lose it now!'

Dawne begged to differ. 'Now he won't. Did you see the look Sioux shot him?'

Lita had briefed her when she and Edgar had arrived on the Northwesern at Sig's crack-of-dawn command performance called the night before. She knew the deadly game that was unfolding and was following it with intense focus.

Trooper Edwards reported. 'They are all unarmed, not so much as pocket knife.' Chief Dent ordered everyone down on their knees their hands still on their heads.

Dick whispered in Chief Dent's ear. 'The woman is known to carry a concealed knife. You gotta strip search her.'

Dent's eyes bore down on Sioux. 'Edwards, cuff her until we can get a female office to strip search her.'

Johnathan drew a breath to protest but Sioux silenced him with a sharp cut of her eyes, as Officer Edwards zip tied her hands behind her back and separated her from the men to a spot closer to the rail.

'What the hell?' Sig sputtered. 'Fuck this shit! I'm going down on deck!' And stormed out of the wheelhouse with everyone else hot on his heels. Darleen's hand was tight in Jake's as they bounded down the stairs to the deck.

On the Time Bandit deck, Sioux smiled sweetly. 'That won't be necessary. I'm sure Officer Edwards is a consummate professional. I can disrobe in the forepeak and he can. . .'

Officer Edwards struggled not to blush and commented dryly. 'Chief, she's clean. The pat down was through and she's secured.'

Neil was not the only one biting his lips to hold back a giggle. Johnathan was not at all amused at his crew or Sioux.

Dick snarled and started towards Sioux. 'I'll strip the bitch down if he won't!'

Dent's command voice stopped Dick in his tracks. 'Stand down Officer! That won't be necessary Officer Payne. She's zip tied and secured.'

Chief Dent gave Dick an appraising look. There was something about this dude that raised his hackles. He had to act on his intelligence, but he didn't like this Rich Payne, didn't like him at all. Especially the hot look in his eyes as he glared at the woman.

Dick drew a breath to argue, but Chief Dent's hard look smothered his protest. When Trooper Edwards returned to his side, Dent had him cover the crew with his weapon, holstered his and walked over to Andy.

'Captain, we have a report there are illegal drugs on this vessel with intent for sale and we're going to search her bow to stern, every nook and cranny.'

Andy beckoned for Chief Dent to bend down. When he did, Andy whispered.

'Lyle, this boat is lousy with drugs. And Officer Payne planted them. If you look on the iPad in the wheelhouse you'll see the day/time stamped video of him doing it. You know we're no drug smugglers. This Payne dude has long standing beef with my family and he's bad news. Real bad news. Just check out what's on the iPad in the wheelhouse Lyle.'

Andy's ice blue eyes were truth cold as he stared into Chief Dent's hard dark cop eyes.

Chief Dent straightened, turned, and walked back to Trooper Edwards. Everyone kneeling and those watching the drama unfold from the deck of the Northwestern held their collective breaths. He motioned for Edwards and whispered a brief word in his ear. Trooper Edwards holstered his weapon and jogged to the pot aisle. Chief Dent drew his weapon and stepped back to covered the kneeling crew. . .and unobtrusively Dick. When Edwards jogged back holding an iPad, Chief Dent kept his weapon raised and beckoned him over.

Dick was confused and pissed. What the fuck was going on? By now he should be assisting in the search and pulling drugs from where he had hidden them, pounding nail after nail into Sioux and the Hillstrand's coffins. He was pissed the Chief wouldn't let him strip search Sioux. The thought of dragging off her clothes and laying his hands on her struggling body inflamed him and he struggled to pull himself together as he glared at her.

Out of the corner of his mouth Chief Dent hissed at Trooper Edwards who held out the iPad. 'You know how to work one of these damn things?'

'Duh? Who doesn't!' Trooper Sam Edwards couldn't help but snort. The answering look in Chief Dent's eyes was flat cold.

'Ah, I mean, yes Sir! Sir!' Trooper Edwards sputtered as he quickly ran a finger over the screen and brought up the video. And passed the iPad to the Chief and pressed play. 'All yours.'

And drew his pistol to cover the suspects as Chief Dent viewed the video. Andy, Johnathan, the crew, and those gathered on the deck of the Northwestern held their breaths as every eye looked to Sioux who was smiling brightly at Dick, her emerald green eyes blazing in triumph.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Queen - It's A Beautiful Day <strong>_

_**It's a beautiful day  
>The sun is shining<br>I feel good  
>And no-one, no-one's gonna stop me now<strong>_

**_It's a beautiful day_**  
><strong><em>I feel good, I feel right<em>**  
><strong><em>And no-one, no-one's gonna stop me now<em>**  
><strong><em>Mama<em>**

**_Sometimes I feel so sad, so sad, so sad_**  
><strong><em>But no-one's gonna stop me now, no-one<em>**


	31. Chapter 31

_**Annnnd down it goes! Heros & Villians! Hope it satisfies. Next will be epilogue and this yarn will be over. Thanks soooo much for hangin' in there and for your kind & supportive reviews that sometimes had me LMAO! Don't know if or when these folks will again possess me. We'll see. When I say I don't know where my characters will take me, it's the truth. When I began this tale did I know how it would end? Nope. Just wanted to explore my OC's seeing their men 'more clearly' in their 'natural habitat'. Who knew what would ensue? Luv ya! =:-)**_

* * *

><p>Chief Dent drawled. 'Officer Payne, about the drugs on this vessel?'<p>

All eyes were now fixed on Chief Dent, except Sioux's. She never took her eyes off Dick who had been inching closer and closer to her. As she tracked him, she slowly rose, bent over and prepared herself to break free or die trying.

'What to believe? You Officer Payne? Or my lying eyes?' Dent drawled. Trooper Edwards lowered his weapon, leaned into Chief Dent to view the video.

'Cause here's a video of how drugs you say are on this vessel, _really _got on this vessel?' Dent continued drily. Every eye was focused on the two Officers and relief was starting to work its way through tense bodies, and guards dropped. That was all the time Dick needed.

From of the deck of the Northwestern, Darleen had kept her eyes on Dick and saw him inching closer to Sioux but before she could scream out a warning, Dick was leaping for Sioux.

Bent and braced, Sioux pulled against the zip tie with all her strength and slammed her wrists against the back of her leather belt once, then again. The tie broke and she was free! The fanatical look in Dicks eyes signaled she was in for the fight of her life. She had just enough time to take in a deep breath as Dick slammed into her, grabbed her by the throat and hurtled them into the deadly water, as Darleen's shriek rent the air.

Then the scene on the Time Bandit went from tensely controlled to complete chaos. Everything happened so fast only brief snippets registered in the few short minutes they had to save Sioux's life.

Mike's head whipped back and forth as the concofany of hoarse shouts of 'Man Overboard!' 'Get in a suit' Get a sling!' 'Line!' 'Hook! 'Get the hook ready!' thundered from all directions.

Neal ran to the hydraulic controls, Josh ran to the wheelhouse for a survival suit, Eddie ran for the sling and life ring, Andy leaned over the rail and kept his eyes glued on the water where Sioux and Dick had entered as Johnathan directed the crew while shrugging off his jacket and boots.

Suddenly Sioux's head broke to the surface gasping deeply for air hearing her name thundering from multiple directions. She turned and her tunneled vision could only see Eddie rearing back to throw the life sling. Just then, Dick surfaced behind her and viciously slugged the side of her head, and dragged her back down.

Andy froze. His mind struggling to process the sight. Dick! Crazy Fuck! Going to kill them both! Minutes! Gonna kill her! Sioux! Suddenly he was knocked off his feet by a hard shove as Johnathan leapt over the side.

'Nooooo!' He screamed. As someone else in a survival suit next leapt into the water after Johnathan.

As the men of the Time Bandit and Northwestern grimly worked in the practiced execution of rescue, Lita bore down on Dawne and Darleen who were hanging on each other in shock and gave both a hard shake. Her deep brown eyes were wide, wild and fierce, as she shouted.

'Go to pieces later bitches! Get every blanket and comforter off this fuckin' boat and get your asses over to the Time Bandit! Move it NOW!' Darleen and Dawne stared at her slack jawed for a beat, then ran into the Northwestern.

Lita spied Norman. 'Give me a hand here!' He helped her on to the Time Bandit and she gave the frenzied activity at the rail a glance as she ran through the pot stack. They'll be so cold she thought as she rushed through the forepeak, praying to the Blessed Virgin for a miracle. Dios Mios! Save them Madre! She pled.

In the dark freezing water, Johnathan fought Dick who held onto Sioux in a death grip. Cold! So cold! His mind screamed as precious warmth leached out of his body as he battled Dick. Then he saw what he saw and briefly thought he was already dead. A second later, he knew they would live. Sioux was in his arms, and they were shooting to the surface, and grabbed by a man in a survival suit. It was Chief Dent.

Sig, who had been yelling the time every 30 seconds since Sioux and Dick went over hollered. 'Two minutes!'

'Life rings!' Dent screamed clutching each under an arm. The first throw of the sling and ring was short. As Eddie and Mike started to pull both in for another throw, Andy hollered.

'No! Stop! Leave 'em! Everybody Get back! Now!'

He had quickly fashioned a length of line into a lasso and as everyone scattered, his arm swung a big circle of line in lazy circles over his head as he approached the rail. Those who witnessed his champion rodeo skills that day would never forget the expert throw that landed over the three bodies in the water and quickly tightened. 'Get on this line!' Andy yelled as he pulled on the line that would bring the huddled group to the life lines.

'Pull! Neal get the hook in the water!'

Edgar and Josh were behind him in a flash pulling on the line with every fiber of their strength. The group sped through the water to the sling and life ring Chief Dent grabbed.

'Two minutes 30 seconds!' Sig hollered as Chief Dent fumbled to secure Sioux and Johnathan into the sling and life ring and attach the crane hook to both. With a sharp raise of his arm he gave the order to host the two.

'Now Neal!' Andy hollered. 'For the love of God Neal! NOW!'

And they rose. Like Lazarus. Johnathan and Sioux rose from their freezing grave.

Sioux and Johnathan 

The shower in their stateroom bath was running. The hot water creating a fog of comforting steam. She on the floor naked and shivering in the tight embrace of Johnathan's warm body, smothered in a heap of blankets and comforters. She didn't remember how she got there. She didn't remember being lifted from the water, Andy screaming her name as he performed CPR on her lifeless body, until she coughed and sea water spewed from her lungs. How Johnathan had then gathered her into his arms and rushed her inside the Time Bandit where Lita was ready with towels and blankets. How they had stripped off her icy clothes, dried her head to toe, and rushed her to the makeshift steam room Lita had fashioned in the bathroom of their stateroom. She didn't remember Andy had to slap some sense into Johnathan to get him to strip off his wet clothes and dry off before he joined her. She remembered Trooper Edwards had tried to order her out of Johnathan's arms to question her after the EMT had checked her out. And how Andy had grabbed him and shoved him out of the stateroom.

'Seriously?! Andy hissed. 'You might as well try and pry Fay Ray away from King Kong! Chill fucker! They ain't going anywhere!'

She didn't remember a lot. But, as she slowly warmed in the cocoon of covers that sheltered her tight against Johnathan's body, she remembered what she would never forget. What she saw in the freezing deadly water.

_When they hit the water and sank into the deadly cold, Dick's hands were still in a death hold around her neck, his yellow wolf eyes inches from hers burning with hate. She didn't need her spirit eye to see the maniacal insanity in those eyes. He was committed. Committed to death. Hers __**and **__his. Fighting for your life in freezing cold water was hard. But she fought. Fought hard. The precious air in her lungs was quickly exhausting as she struggled. Finally with a vicious kick to his crotch, she broke away and kicked to the surface. _

_When Dick hit her and drug her back into the freezing dark hell, she fought the sweet oblivion that was claiming her, knowing this time she did not have the strength to fight and she would die. As her vision clouded she saw what she saw. Two men manifesting behind Dick their eyes urging her not to give up, just as strong arms grabbed her and fought to release her from Dick's deadly grip. _

Johnathan held her close and remembered the battle in the water.

_Dick had her and was bent on taking her down with him. He had struggled with all his strength to wrestle her away, but Dick had her in the grip of a maniac. His lungs were screaming. He was afraid he couldn't save her and they would die together in the deadly water he had feared all his life. Then he saw what he saw and knew they would live as suddenly Dick's grip broke and they were pushed to the surface. _

'Did you see them?' Sioux whispered.

'Was that your Father?' Johnathan breathed into her ear.

What they had both seen were the spirits of Captain Phil Harris and fisherman Napayshni Nighthawk manifest to save those they loved from the malevolent dark spirit that had come to destroy them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>From: 'Angel Of Mercy' - Johnny Lang <strong>_

_**Angel of mercy you don't need no golden wing  
>Angel of mercy you don't need no golden wing<br>The way you came to my rescue  
>Heaven must be watchin' over me<strong>_

_**When the shadows fallin' and the day turns into night**_  
><em><strong>I hear my angel callin' and I can't wait to see the light<strong>_  
><em><strong>Angel of mercy you don't need no golden wing<strong>_  
><em><strong>The way you came down to my rescue<strong>_  
><em><strong>Heaven must be watchin' over me<strong>_

_**Sometimes I get a feelin' like a fever comin' over me**_  
><em><strong>Just a touch of my angels hand and I'm right back on my feet<strong>_

_**Angel of mercy you don't need no golden wing**_  
><em><strong>The way you came down to my rescue<strong>_  
><em><strong>Heaven must be watchin' over me<strong>_


	32. Chapter 32

**_Epilogue _**

* * *

><p><span>Flying out of Dutch<span>

Lita leaned back and closed her eyes as they readied for take-off. Andy took her hand and whispered in her ear.

'Take off isn't half as bad as the landing baby so don't be scared.' He softly kissed her temple. The corner of her mouth turned up in a grin, she opened her eyes and gazed into the warm sky blue of his.

'I'm fine mejo. The little greenhorn girlfriend who landed a week ago scared to death? Dutch schooled her and grew her up fast!' She grinned.

Andy chuckled. 'Grizzled 'ol Dutch Harbor veteran is she?'

'I got creds! Lemme see.' She raised their intertwine hands and stroked each of his knuckles as she counted off her experiencrs.

'One. Survived just getting to Dutch Harbor. Two. Got in a bar fight my first night. Three. Helped bring a real cabrón _(bastard)_ to justice.' She arched a brow. 'I'm real proud of that.' And continued. 'Four. Saw two people you love almost drown.' Five. Saw a smokin' hot cowboy save them.' She winked. 'That lasso throwing was hot Poppi. Now what else?'

She paused, looked skyward and appeared to think seriously. Andy shook his head as he drank in her faultless profile. She was right. She had hung solid throughout everything that had gone down. She could have whimpered and whined the entire week. Or worse bolted. But after they sorted out her reaction to Dutch, she had been a rock. Not just a rock, but rock solid, even taking him on when he got out of line. He knew he could be a S.O.B when the mood took him, but she had stood up to him, went toe to toe with him and called him on his shit. Then forgave him. And still professed to love him!

She looked over at him with a soft smile and brought his hand to her lips and kissed it.

'Oh yeah, I got to see you. Clearly. My cavacho Alaskan Crab Boat Captain.'

'Annnnd? Whadda think about the fool?' Andy murmured as he cupped her chin and tipped her mouth to his.

'I love him. Oh, how I love him.' She whispered as her long dark lashes fell and she surrendered to the undying craving for his ever searching mouth on hers to the groans and catcalls from their fellow passengers, whom Andy flipped off while kissing her like his woman needed to be kissed.

Dawne & Edgar 

Back in Seattle, Edgar was silent and thoughtful on the drive from the airport as he contemplated missing an opie season for the first time in over twenty years. And to his surprise he was not just relieved, but optimistic and looking forward to the next few months, the main reason was the beautiful woman tucked under his arm lightly dosing.

When he had told her about those days in motel room and how he had literally seen his lifeline, from his birth, his life events, the births of each of his children, then how it had split into two distinct paths, one of destruction and one of salvation, she had listened closely, her loving sea green eyes encouraging his recounting of those terrible days.

When he finished, he gathered all the strength and recovery he had amassed and confessed.

'That was almost ten months ago. I'm still early days of recovery and I try to take one day at a time, but sometimes when I look at you I get scared. Scared I'll blow it and not just lose my sobriety but lose you. I have good days and bad days. I don't want my addiction to play a major role in our relationship, but I'm an addict, and it's what I am and always will be. The last thing I want to do is hurt you or cause you any misery on my account. It would kill me. You deserve so much better. '

His tortured eyes burned into hers waiting for the raze sharp blade of the guillotine of her good sense to fall.

To his astonishment, Dawne had reached out, stoked his cheek and softly and asked. 'What else?'

'What else?' He had sputtered. 'Didn't you hear what I just said? I can make your life a living hell!'

With a slow smile Dawne had exhaled a deep breath and hoped this time her heard her. And if he didn't she'd keep repeating herself until he got it through his thick Norwegian skull that she was more than up to the undertaking. . .of loving him.

'No you can't. Your sobriety is in your hands, not mine. All I can do is love you and hold you accountable. Accountable to yourself, me and us. Your addiction will not rule us. Because you won't let it.'

She settled herself in his arms and looked up at him, the green kaleidoscope of her eyes swimming.

'Edgar my love, since we're telling stories. Did I ever tell you about Uncle Sergio, 25 years sober and his wife, my Aunt Calixtra?'

When she finished her story he gazed down at her with tears swimming in his eyes.

'Then you get me?'

Dawne reached up with a slender finger and caught a tear that threatened to fall.

'Yes, I get you. I see you clearly. With eyes wide open. And I love you Edgar.'

And with that he surrendered to who and what he was accountable to; himself and this woman.

Darleen and Jake Anderson

Darleen leaned back in Jake's arms as they watched the dazzling splendor of sunset in Dutch Harbor from the bow of the Northwestern.

'Season is gonna be crazy but maybe we'll be in town at the same time for off loads.' He murmured into her hair. 'We can talk on the radio some too.'

'Hope so.' Darleen murmured back as she watched the spectacle of astral beauty unfold before her thankful eyes. Never did she dream she would ever take in this sight, and certainly never in the arms of a man like Jake. He was so sweet, tender, and strong that she forgot to be shy and awkward. He made her feel beautiful and desired and the transformation in her was startling.

'Close your eyes.' Jake took her two hands and raised her arms outstretched on each side. When he lowers his hands, her arms stayed up. . . like wings. No, she thought this was not happening to her. He was not recreating her favorite scene from her favorite movie?

'Okay. Open them.' Jake smiled in her hair.

'I'm flying.'

She dutifully repeated the famous scene on the bow of the Titanic, as Jake sang softly in her ear his.

'Come Darleen in my flying machine. . .'

His fingers gently intertwined in hers as they watched the descending sun blaze down below the horizon and he released her hands. Darleen turned her head and tilted back until her lips were are near his and lowered her arms, turning further, until she found his mouth with hers. Jake wrapped his arms around her as they kissed. And she surrendered to him, to the emotion, to the inevitable, as their kiss began tremulously, then with built with passion.

'Good job Junior. Good job.' Sig smiled standing in the wheelhouse. He pulled out his phone as he headed to his stateroom.

'June, Min elsker jeg går glipp av deg'. _(June, my love I miss you.)_

The Day After It All Went Down

_Everywhere he looked in the dark freezing cold two pairs of cold eyes, icy blue and fierce black, glared and tormented him. He flailed desperately to beat the phantoms away but they wouldn't let him loose. And then they closed in on him as he screamed._

It had been touch and go there for the last 24 hours but finally their patient stabilized. Nurse Martinez was adjusting the intravenous drip when his eyes slowly opened. She smiled and was about to speak when he went to raise his arm only to find he was handcuffed to the bedrail. He jerked his other arm and found it handcuffed as well. He began to panic and thrash against the restraints.

'Settle down.' She tried to calm him but he continued to struggle.

'Let me go! Get me out of these things! ' His cracked voice demanded.

Just as she was about to call for an orderly, the door opened and the two people who had been waiting for her patient to wake walked in.

'If you don't mind. . .' She barked. 'I'm busy here!'

'This won't take long.' The woman replied with a flinty look and the man with her cocked a brow.

'Richard Nicodemus Payne.' D.A. Leslie Deveins announced. 'You're under arrest.' She leaned over him and smiled.

'You've been a busy boy Dick. Racking up felonies like nobody's business. Rapes, drugging, felony drug possession, why I had to get this warrant amended just yesterday to include attempted murder. You're going away for a long, looong time asshole.'

She straightened and turned to Alaska State Police Captain Brian Steele.

'Would you be so kind as to read Mr. Payne his rights Captain.'

'Be my pleasure D.A. Deveins.'

Johnathan & Sioux

Todd Stanley had captured the staged footage he needed of Captain Johnathan steaming out of Dutch, taking Time Bandit out for first opies trip of the season for his brother who, it would be explained, had pressing family business. Now he smiled and went below and let the pair take the Time Bandit out for real.

Johnathan stood, Sioux pressed against his body with her hand over his on the throttle. This was their trip and would they would take her out together. He executed the patented Swedish turn in the harbor. It was Friday and naturally he was heading out anyway and he did it because it was Time Bandit tradition and the crew expected it to shake off any bad juju from a Friday embarking. Now he knew different. He had seen with his own eyes and had felt the spirits whose protection from this deadly sea blessed, he was certain,not just his boat, but the entire fleet as well.

They stuck to their story about the underwater battle through the hours of interrogation by State and local authorities. Finally they were released and wearily make it back to the Grand Aleutian. Sioux was so exhausted she was shaking in his arms as he let them into their room. Silently he helped her undress, don her favorite faded flannel gown, wrapped her in the comforter and sat her at the table. He had ordered their meal at the desk and soon tureens of tomato and chicken soup, and grilled cheese sandwiches would appear. He turned off both their phones, instructed the desk not to put any calls through, and turned the thermostat up because Sioux had complained of still being cold.

'Johnathan.' Sioux began .

'Shhhh baby.' He stroked her hair. 'We'll talk later after you've had something to eat.'

When the food arrived, he sat her in her lap and for every bite he took, he made sure she took one as well, until she protested she couldn't eat anymore. He tucked her in bed, changed his clothes, turned off the lights, and slipped into bed where she sought the tight embrace of his strong arms. And he held her she wept. Held her tight as slow silent tears turned to the racking sobs of a broken hearted girl. As he held her close in the dark cocoon, his tears mingled with hers. No words were spoken, their tears spoke of what and who they had seen. Finally exhaustion claimed both and they slept the deep innocent, dreamless sleep of children.

* * *

><p>Since their near-death experience, their union had subtly changed. Everyone, especially Andy noticed the prickly edginess of anxiety, that was the hallmark of their union, had flamed down to a low, smoldering ember. It was if a blacksmith had taken the two to a white hot forge and with hammer and tongs had bonded them. For good. For life. Forever.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>And so my tale comes to a end. I want to thank each and every one of you who have Read and Reviewed, or who just Read this story. Somehow I felt you and it was what kept me going as I took on this very ambitious (for me) story. Juggling the personalities and storylines of four very different and compelling couples, plus an epic villain, worked the muscle of my creativity and storytelling skills. Perhaps in another tale Sioux &amp; Johnathan will process and discuss that supernatural battle. But not now me, and them, are exhausted and need some time to recover.<strong>_

_**I wrote Sioux & Johnathan to 'Heaven Can Wait'. And my tears mingled with theirs.**_

_**Laters. =:-)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>For Sioux &amp; Johnathan: 'Heaven Can Wait' - Meatloaf<strong> _

_Heaven can wait,  
>And a band of Angels wrapped up in my heart,<br>Will take me through the lonely night,  
>Through the cold of the day.<br>And I know, I know,  
>Heaven can wait,<br>And all the gods come down here just to sing for me,  
>And the melody's gonna make me fly,<br>Without pain, without fear._

_Give me all of your dreams,_  
><em>And let me go alone on your way.<em>  
><em>Give me all of your prayers to sing,<em>  
><em>And I'll turn the night into the skylight of day.<em>  
><em>I got a taste of paradise,<em>  
><em>I'm never gonna let it slip away.<em>  
><em>I got a taste of paradise,<em>  
><em>It's all I really need to make me stay<em>  
><em>Just like a child again.<em>

_Heaven can wait._  
><em>And all I've got is time until the end of time.<em>  
><em>I won't look back.<em>  
><em>I won't look back.<em>  
><em>Let the altars shine.<em>

_And I know that I've been released,_  
><em>But I don't know to where,<em>  
><em>And nobody's gonna tell me now,<em>  
><em>And I don't really care. No, no, no.<em>  
><em>I got a taste of paradise.<em>  
><em>That's all I really need to make me stay.<em>  
><em>I got a taste of paradise.<em>  
><em>If I had it any sooner you know<em>  
><em>You know I never would have run away from my home.<em>

_Heaven can wait._  
><em>And all I've got is time until the end of time.<em>  
><em>I won't look back.<em>  
><em>I won't look back.<em>  
><em>Let the altars shine.<em>

_Heaven can wait._  
><em>Heaven can wait.<em>  
><em>I won't look back.<em>  
><em>I won't look back.<em>  
><em>Let the altars shine.<em>  
><em>Let the altars shine.<em>


End file.
